To Fly my own Path
by blacklightning650
Summary: Will he inherit his parents will of Fire and take it to the sky while he sores threw the clouds or will he drop and losses his wind?
1. Chapter 1 were it all began

**This is my first fanfiction sooo yeah my bad for mistakes but this is my story so yeah hope you like it**

This is the story about a boy who seeks the thrills in life but doesnt forget his past as that is the only way you can look foward. This boys name? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!

 _ **Appereance**_

Blond hair with red streaks and full red at the end, Hair slightly spiky all around when short (his cannon hair style from shippuden) Ocean Blue eyes with purple specs in them. Facual features resembles minato with light whisker marks.

"ugh... were im i now?" He looks around and see old looking damp walls that had a wierd glow to them were you didnt need a torch or any sort of light to see. He takes a few steps then immediately stops and looks down to his feet to see some sort of water? ( _How im i standing in water but my feet arent wet?... is it my eyes?.. No i can hear the splashes when i walk... but... why cant i feel anything?)_ He shrugs it off as some sort of crazy genjutsu the dumb ass villagers put him in, since he had scene some shinobi in the mob as he was getting beaten _._

You must be wondering if he was getting beaten how is he in some sort of sewer or cave all of a sudden? Let me give a little background first about his life. The thing is that this boy has been harrassed by the civilians and ninja of his own village for as far as he can remember except for a hand full of people that **he** knows of. The beatings on the other hand are rare hes only been beaten 2 times once last year on his birthday October 10th and today on the same day.

Hes been the black sheep forever in his village since birth constant glares, objects thrown at him some nights, graffiti on his door and hallway entrance into his apt, kicked out of almost all stores, and verbally assaulted. So whats a ass kicking every blue moon right? wrong! last year he was sent to the hospital with a broken arm, leg, and sevral appendegis (fingers/toes) from trying to block the blows and a small concussion. This time is even worse. But back to the story at hand

 _ **Narutos Pov ;**_

"Stupid villagers! All i remember is pain all threw my body... and then i looked into the eyes of one of the shinobi he and his friends had the same red eyes with a wierd tomoe

in there eyes from just 1-3 surrounding the pupil so maybe they was family? idk but my head freaking hurts!! ugh! Oh well might as well see were this tunnel leads me" I said. After a short walk i find myself in a huge opening with large bars separating me from a darker corner of this wierd sewer. I look up to see a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. ( _why would someone put that there? Is it that fui-stuff jiji started telling me about that the ninjas do? i think... ummm what was it called? drawing paper? no sketch paper? noo sealing! yes sealing paper! what is there to seal in a sewer? *sweatdrop*)_

Boom!...Boom!...Boom!!

the loud explosion like sounds started to getting closer. I took a few steps back prepared for the woarst to feel ... nothing?

(umm huhpeaks one eye open _*_

 **"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!"**

I screamed

" _ **Shut the hell up mortal! Cant you see that i am a Fox! My fucking ears are Ringing damnit! *sigh* Why must you Uzumakis be so troublesome?"**_ the huge fox bellowed

( _ **damn fire turkeys why must they haunt me**!! *anime tears*) _the fox thought angrily and sadHow do you know my name is Uzumaki!!! OMG! you have 9 tails!?" I yelled back with stars in my eyes

( _... **is he stupid**?) **" Human! do you realize who you are speaking too?! I! Am! the almighty Kyuubi!" **_the now named kyuubi roared kyuubi?... hmmmm kyuu? - bi?... 9 tailed fo...x? **HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHY ARE YOU UNDER THE VILLAGE! I NEED TO TELL EVERYONE!"** _Yup... definatly stupid... i can see the uzumaki in him shining threw ) kyuubi thought with sarcasm_" **MORTAL SILENCE!! YOU DAMN FIRE CHICKEN!"** **~silence 5min~** (...fire chicken?) i thought

 _ **" Finally now i know of your name because i have delt with other Uzumaki and 2 more then others to be exact now i will grant my last vessels dying wish your mother. Now"**_Wait! Vessel? Mother? what is a vessel? and how was she yours?" I asked confused

 _ **" hmm do you know what a container is?"**_ _ **~naruto nods~**_

"Jiji used to always ask me to get his toe-backy stuff for his pipe thing he told me it was a container in told me this looooong talk about the meaning"

 **~kyuubi nods~**

 _( **Probably trying to plant seeds in his mind while hes young for he can understand when he tells him about me in the future )**_ _ **" Look kid im going to fill you in on some things that happend after you got knocked out just now and then im going to explain to you the truth of your birth atleast the main point of it all this was the agreement of me and your mother since we shared a bond.. dont think that i will help you at all besides what the seal does by its self after it takes some of my chakra. You have to earn my Respect and maybe if im not bored i wont try to make your life suck even woarse then it does hehehe" the kyuubi snickers **then looks at the completely blank face of a 8 year old..._... **"** "

"huh what about my mom?

 _ **( *sigh* i forgot even though hes pretty mature for a 8yr old that lives alone he is still just a kit..)**_ **" Ok here we go..."**

 **And thats a wrap! hope you enjoyed the first chapter if not sorry im new to it haha**

 **I dont own Naruto or One piece if i did i minato would of atleast helped out a little more for the long run he was a genius and he didnt think to 1 write a will if he died? 2 If him and kushina are so good with seals why not seal away a scroll or two into naruto? with a age timer on it so that he can know who they are and atleast know he was loved and not a "clanless dobe" "demon brat" and if i owned one piece luffy would have trained with ace back when makino was teaching him manners and all that stuff that way luffy can be the luffy we all know and love but with a little more tact and stepping up when he needs to be the badass captian i know he can be!**


	2. Chapter 2

On the outside world Naruto has been laying down on the floor in the alley for about 5 minutes his body has been giving out chakra flares at random. The Anbu and The third hokage are all standing around him. The third with a keen eye can see small flickers of a cerlean blue flame flicker across his arms after every chakra pulse.

"naruto i failed you once more and i promise to try my absolute best to keep you safe" the third said with love and sadness while thinking ( _minato and kushina said if he recieves either of his bloodlines it should show in time before puberty. so he has about 5-6 years left could those small blue flames be a sign of one of his bloodlines? i never fully knew what they could be since im not apart of either clan and since both only had 1 member each left we decided to post spone the paperwork about the basic info for clans like every one else since they finally merged both clans as there birth right as clan heads only time will tell atleast the clan heads respect or even like the boy so theres no worry about them only danzo and the civilians the bastards) he thought with distain_ Kakashi tired of all of the waiting walked up thinking to his self (this should be my brother in all but blood if it wasnt for being on a mission this wouldnt of happend tonight) he reached down to grab the boy when the boys arms combusted! Kakashi in the center of blue flames he swear he saw some bright purple looking electricity hidden in the flame. While every one else jumped on full alert not that they hate naruto most anbu treated him like everyone else but instincts kicked in at the sightbof the flames that are about 5 feet in hight around naruto and kakashi mainly naruto. While they was standing alert the third realised his subordanate wasnt being burned by the flames. He takes a breath and walks into the flames himself not caring about the yells from the anbu. Once he reached kakashi he saw a tear run down the boys jaw line under his anbu mask and over his face mask. Before he asked kakashi why was he crying he felt it the emotion coming off the flames as it felt like it was hugging his lower half the pain and sadness from the flames were over whelming he himself shed a tear he then orderd kakashi to carry the boy and dismissed his anbu on the roofs of the buildings.

As kakashi put him in his arms and took to the roofs himself He heard a grunt from the boy. Sorry _," Kakashi apologised. "_ I want to get there quickly. _"_ Agreed _" the third grunted not in the best mood. "We need him looked over asap. Can you keep up with me?_ _"_ Kakashi didn't answer and continued to jump across rooftops. He landed on the ground a block away and walked quickly to the front of the Konoha Hospital, glad that the fires on the boy went out then pushing open the doors with his foot before a doctor hurried over to help him.The Third said to go straight to the top floorThe doctor took a look at the boy slumped over Kakashi's backHe led Kakashi to the right room on the top floor and helped him to deposit Naruto onto the firm mattress.Kakashi pulled up a chair and watched as Narutowas checked on by the two doctors the one who guided him and one waiting with some nurses and talking to the third in private when they got there.The third went over and shut the curtains, much to Kakashi's relief, before returning to the chair and frowning thinking of the boy's state and wierd fire and maybe purple lightning?After some brief thoughts and discussions between the leader and one of his shinobi

Doctor(1) came out from behind the sheets "...I never seen something like it..."

Doctor(2) also came out "His body wont let us Lord Hokage sama small bursts of chakra are to thick its disrupting the chakra flow of are nurses and myself but the outside wounds are sealing them selfes up with it looks like blue fire to be honest sir"

Naruto opened his eyes only to shut them again in the presence of a blinding light. A few moments later he cracked his eyes open again, he saw a familiar figure standing before him.

"Hello there Naruto. Glad to see you are doing better." Naruto nodded. "Tell me, how are you feeling." The blonde opened his mouth to reply...

He tasted ashes?

He coughed in his hand. He started to prosess his thoughts on what just went on inside his head that felt like hours of explanation from the giant fox.

"Miss me human?"The blonde eyes bolted open and his heart pounded so hard the heart moniter closest to one of the nurses caused a ringing almost in her ear hell the whole hospital room became so silent you could hear his dry breathing.

(...Kyuubi?)

"Yes kit. Now relax before you give this old man and younger human a heart attack... Not that I care."

"Naruto! Are you alright?" The old man was kneeling at his side in a moment. Naruto shook his head. The Hokage couldn't help but wrap the poor kid in a hug. The shaking of his body told him all he needed to know.

"Naruto I know you are a smart boy, so you understand what I am about to say. After ANBU and myself found you unconscious and apprehended those involved, we didnt want to grab you yet because you were pullsing your chakra (and some fire) he added in his thoughts after it calmed down we brought you here for medical treatment. Do you understand so far?" The boy nodded. "One of the medics feels that you should go threw a check up to make sure every thing is ok on the inside. They tried to heal you but your chakra wouldn't respond to their attempts... and you healed yourself"

The blonde stiffened."Is that why i feel so warm on the inside?"

"Yes. Its actually related to your parents and your clans"

"Really?! is it a cool eye? or something like the other clans?"

" **I could tell you but i want to hear what the old monkey will say just ask him** "

"Naruto?" The Hokage shook the boy out of his thoughts. The blonde looked up at the old man he considered one of his family. "I thought I lost you. Now I know it is late, but if you want, since you are all healed you may go home unless you have any questions for me?" he added at the end with a raised eyebrow

Naruto nodded slightly. He had A Lot of questions

"Ok let me make sure were alone unless you want someone in here with us?" The Hokage asked as he checked the room, and hallway. He was always known as the loud and obnoxious boy. Maybe he will be who he really is the quite observing boy he always been under that fake smile.

The door opened to reveal Kakashi with a pipe and tobacoo in hand. "Here you are Hokage sama, the council are asking what the emergency was that you was in the hospital during a meeting should i tell them the truth?" He gave a lazy wave to the blonde/red head. Naruto also waved back with a true smile on his face seeing dog-san.

As he was getting ready to leave Hiruzen sighed "Naruto do you want Dog-san to stay here with us as we talk?" he asked hoping for him to say yes just incase he needs a eye witness for the council if naruto bring up anything top secret or important

Naruto gave a half nod signaling that he agrees so Kakashi sits down and looks to there hokage to see if he can take off his mask. The hokage gives him the all clear and ask for naruto to proceed with the questions

Not realizing the headache he was going to have by the end of the night

 **The end of this second chapter if you like it let me know dont forget im not saying im some expert at writing so i probably will have mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3 council meeting

It was another day in Konoha. The Third Hokage walked towards the doors leading him to the Council. Tired of the constant attacks on Naruto and suprised by Narutos knowledge. Angered by the circus act he walked into of the civilians yelling about the attack last night and how they shouldnt bw hurt for hurting _**it.**_ He dismissed them all with a dangerous look not wanting to hear it today.

"Now that everyone is here, that needs to be here why don't we get started? I, Sarutobi Hiruzen, here by convene this meeting of Konohagakure's shinobi council, beginning with the topic of the new attack on young Narutos life, Opening remarks?"

An old woman sitting next to Sarutobi stood up.

"Before we begin discussing, we should first be told why was the civilians dismissed if this is a meeting about a civilian child?"

Sighing to himself, the elderly Hokage shook his head and looked up towards the ceiling. "It's time you learned of Naruto's heritage and why I chose to do what I did just now. Now that he has awakend something within himself, he informed me of who his parents are and I bieleve that he awakend the gifts his parents left to him." Glancing around at everybody, he let out another deep sigh and closed his eyes. "Naruto's full name…is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. This should easily tell you who his parents were. The kicker is that naruto is the begining of a new bloodline"

Tsume picked up on it faster than even Shikaku did and quickly shot up from her seat and slammed her hands down upon the table before her. "Are you telling me the kid's Kushina Yondaime-sama's son?! What the hell Sandaime-sama?! If that's the case, why didn't you tell us years ago?! Atleast the closest to his family should have known me in kushina was like sisters!"

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Like I said, I'll explain it all shortly. But yes, you have it right. Naruto's parents are Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage himself, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto is truly the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans as we know it in the flesh. I will announce this to the villagers in the morning if we decide that route, but for now I'd like opinions."

Inoichi took this moment to speak up. "If he truly is their son, and I'm not saying I don't believe you, don't get me wrong…but how did a new bloodline awaken in him? Is it not the chakra chains?"

The Hokage shook his head and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the table beneath his elbows. "I dont know Naruto-kuns full abilitys. It wasnt descused besides the basics between me and my succesours family. My best guess is that Naruto body adapted to two bloodlines and fused them into one."

When he finished that statement everyone that had been talking was immediately silenced. They looked around at the eachother. The Shinobi Clan Heads which included Hyuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku, Akamichi Choza, Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi: Heads of the Hyuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans, the most influential in Konoha and Three Elders, who consisted of Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, who were old teammates of the Sandaime, and Shimura Danzo, who ran against Sarutobi for the title of Sandaime. And lastly the Hokage himself. They all sat at a oval table with the Clan heads on the right and the civilians if they was here on the left with the Hokage and the elders at the back. They stood there in silence for several minutes, when Danzo spoke up

"Hiruzen i dont rememver the Namikaze boy having a bloodline would you care to inlighten us?"

earning a glare from the man in question he proceded to awnser none the less

"Yes the Namikaze clan as small as they were had the ability to manipulate lightning chakra and rivled the swift release in speed because they body natural fuel off of the lightning chakra that flowed threw them. it was never really labeld a bloodline more of a ability like how the Uchiha were known to be unrivaled in Fire because it was like apart of there dna but a natural element they all had. If a hyuga would look at Minato while he ran or fought you would see sparks coming off of him everytime he moved it was similar to raikages lightning armor except inside the body. They tried teaching it but nobody could learn it kakashi was the closest they got but he couldnt do it thus born his signature chidori but the Namikazes body seemed to naturally do it."

"Troublesome.. but makes since if they labled that a bloodline then we might aswell say the uchihas has 2 bloodlines a dojutsu and fire."

"So hokage-sama what is the boys bloodline lightning chains of some sort?" piched in Akamichi Choza

"Haha no no it is not choza actually the chakra chains in itself isnt a bloodline just ability granted by the Bloodline" he said shocking the others

 **"WHAT!"** yelled Choza, Tsume, and Inoichi at the same time

"How strong is this bloodline?" whispered Hyuga Hiashi

"..." Aburame Shibi, Elders, and Danzo

"troublesome" said Shikaku sitting back up after finally laying his head down

"Do you have any information about this mystery bloodline? I think we all bieleved that was it and most of us was friends of both the late Kushina and Minato was it a secret?"

"No, she told me its called **Pheonix Reborn** all i know is its element is Fire same as the actual mythical beast it is named from and were the chains come from i have no idea"

"I remembered kushina always having just as sensitive hearing and smell as i do now that i think of it" Said Tsume

"She also had the eyes of a eagle during the day and owl at night from high places remember?" Reminded Inoichi

"So we had a threat in are village that we known nothing about!?"

"Danzo! are you sure you didnt mean a pawn you didnt notice?" he spat with venom tired of his old rivals ways

"Hiruzen! we need to know everything of are Alleys what if Uzushio attacked us to save them selves we would have been sitting ducks!"

"Dont you dare speak of the Uzumakis like that you old bastard they were just as loyal as us Inuzukas. Me and Kushina talked about her home all the time Dont talk bad of them agian or i will rip your other Eye out!!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled out in outrage

 **"ENUFF!"** The third yelled "Tommorow he will come in here and fill us in on a need to know only basis he is still a childso if hes telling more then he should i will cut him off so he doesnt spill any secrets. Dog! Fetch naruto after all this is over its already close to 12pm so maybe check the ramen stand thats were he eats lunch on saturdays i need to give him his family scrolls and keys to his clans estate. Dismissed"

leaf shunshin*

"This meeting is over we wil talk agian tommorow at 1pm?"

~everyone nods~

"ok dismissed" he shooed them off with his hand. After everyone filled out he leaned back in his chair and with a small flame from his finger lit his pipe and took a nice puff to relax his nerves and shunshined to wait for naruto in his office


	4. Chapter 4 Family Love (07-31 14:39:34)

**Narutos Pov;** "Wow... so my dad was my idol the whole time! Thats crazy! My mom was some type of princess since my clan was more of a Kindom that would make me a prince huh?..sweet" i smiled thinking of my family line. (Who would of thought that a single orphan could be so important.) i thought as i walked home early in the morning from the hospital i tapped my stomach as i smirked (demon or not the fox helped me out when he could of sat back and watched he would always be grateful to him for that) he thought to himself privately or so he thought inside the seal the kyuubi heard it all and smiled a foxy smile.

He kept walking his mask he wore forgoten as he walked threw the village as a few early risers saw him and ignored him except one Pink haired man he noticed from the corner of his eye a distance away shook his head with angered and dissapointed look suprisingly at the villagers and not himself.

Finally reaching my apt i moved up the stairs and hallways on auto pilot already used to entering the building. Internally he was still thinking were he had seen that man before. As he reached his grafitti covered door he hit him like a kunai (That was sakuras Dad! Holyshit is he one of the villagers that like me?! i hope so then maybe ill have a better shot at making a friend!) I thought while putting my old clothes in the trash since it was all torn. After a cooked meal and juice and now a shower i hear a knock on my door? "Who is it!?" i yelled from the shower the scolding water that used to be to hot for him actually feeling good as the steam rolled off him.

"Its me Dog!" (Dog-san is here at my house! yes! my day is really looking up) "Come in! im in the shower!" as i heard the front door open then closed i asked agian "Dog-san can you grab me some clothes please?!" i yelled out the bathroom hereing a grunt as my responce i smiled happy to know he agreed to do it until he heres "Is all of your damn clothes Orange?! i thought your favorite color was red?!" I laughed outloud i may be young and only 10 but im not stupid i know why the shop i go to keep giving me orange "ninja" clothes "The ugly store man keeps selling it to me its all i can afford!"

"Sorry little buddy but your clothes got all burned up" dog-san told me in a apoligic voice obvoisly fake. I come out with just towel covering my lower half. I gave him my best "what else can you do" shrug he eye smiled at me and asked "Want me to pick you up some clothes while we talked?" Is he serious im freaking naked! i glare at him then point to my towel "and were going to get clothes how while im naked?" i asked confused and annoyed. I recieve another creepy eye smile "oh sorry buddy i ment ill send a clone to get your clothes while we talk" he put his hands in his pocket and a puff of smoke appear next to him then a perfect clone of dog-san poped up. He gave his clone some money from his pocket in sent him away with a wave of the hand. I looked at the clone thing leave then looked back at the original in a new light "That was cool dog-san" i said happily

He then sat on my couch and tapped the seat next to him. I sat down and watched as he started to take his mask off **Kakashis Pov;** (Sensei i will help him anyway i can. Hopefully i can be his sensei abd pass the torch and maybe even a little orange book hehehe.. FOCUS!) i told myself getting off track i took my mask off to look at my little brother in all but blood. *Sigh* "Naruto the Hokage wants to see you its about your parents and birthrights come to his office after my clone brings them to you ok?" i asked looking into those eyes that remind me so much of the second set of parents i lost to this cruel world. He gives me a nod "ok good i got to go handle some things then ill meet you in his office see ya" i waved then shunshined to the memorial stone.

 **~10 min later~** Naruto is seen walking towards the hokages office towards the right center of the village near the mountain with the hokages faces permantly carved into them he looksup to see his father (with the perfect amount of sun it looks as if hes watching me from above) he thinks to himself with a silent tear cominf from his left eye.

He walks past the front desk the lady must have not noticed him because of the new clothes. She was a real pain in the ass if you ask any ninja. Every village has those civilians who see ninja as the workers who duty in life is to make there days better not seeing the death and duty to save there home surrounding the job. Naruto opens the Hokage office door to see dog-san and Hokage-jiji at the desk talking he though cant hear them when he trys too he starts to hear a thumping noise coming from the wall? hokage-jiji and dog-san? He grabs his ears and shakes his head

 **Hokages Pov;** While im talking to kakashi about what the bloodline can be i hear the door open. I lower the volume of my voice to finish what i was saying to kakashi. I then look to my grandchild figure to see him holding his ears? ounce i seen him shake his head slightly i frowned and with concern in my voice ask the question i can see kakashi ready to ask also "Are you ok Naruto-kun? is something wrong?"

The little ball of sunshine frowned slightly and then look around the room until he stopped at my anbu hidden in the shadows by a strong genjutsu. I hide my suprise then write a small note on my paper to tell kakashi to signal them to move to the ceiling. He nods and do as asked and suprisingly the boy follows the sound the whole way up the wall!

"Naruto what are you looking at?" i heard kakashi ask the child trying to figure the mystory out im guessing,this should be intresting i look at naruto myself with keen eyes. Naruto looked at him confused and glance towards me i nod after making eye contact with the boy.

"..um... i hear a wierd sound coming from the wall and it moved up there" he finished pointing to the roof. Leaving myself, kakashi, and most likely my 2 anbu on the roof in shock and wonder. "What does this sound sound like my boy?" i asked "It goes Thump Thump... Thump Thump just like that over in over agian i herd you whispering to dog-san and wanted to hear it from the door when i tryed really hard to hear you talk jiji i herd the thumpy noise coming from you, dog-san, and the wall can you bieleve it jiji? i wonder what it is?" he asked started off blushing now standing there with a glint in his eye he have seen plenty of times (curiousity *chuckles* just like his mother always have to know when he finds something mysterious) i thought (hmm it must be are heart beats? amazing this child you would think he was a inuzuka i wonder if his eyes are just as sharp? ill find that out later)

"Naruto my boy i bieleve those are heart beats that you are hearing you have some great ears" i said evenly but couldnt help but laugh a little at kakashis and narutos face.

"Now on to buisness Naruto these 3 scrolls and set of keys. The blue scroll with the swirl is your mothers scroll that swirl you see is the uzumaki clans symbol. The Yellow scroll with the lightning bolt on it is your fathers the lightning bolt and trident blade was the sign of the Namikaze and the last scroll is a scroll for you its a letter from both parents and a few items they wanted to give you. You can read them here with us and ill tell my gaurds to leave or you can read them in private" i said

 **end of pov**

Naruto shrugs "sure" he said. Not a second later after getting the directions to open them he poped open The scroll with the letters and the objects he took hold of the letter and began to read the letter from the hokages lap just incase he needed help saying a word or 2.

"Dear Naruto,

Hey its your dad the almighty Forth Hokage! *Kakashi and the Third sweat drops* Sorry if i sound pumped up but today is one pf the best days of my life i just found out your going to be a boy! and i found the secret the secret too my damn paperwork! *mini minato sketch with the peace sign next to the exploration point* *the Third starts crying anime tears behind naruto*

Anyway if your reading this im sorry my boy but i most likely K.I.A." He stops reading to look at Dog-san since his jiji was still crying "in means killed in action" kakashi said sadly he nods slowly also sad but kept reading "If i am dont be sad my boy i passed on protecting you, your older brother, and your mother like a true warrior should." all 3 stop to think confused with the older brother statement. "as hokage its my job to protect everyone. I hope you understand but just know what ever you decide to do in life you will never dissapoint me or are clan we stand by yourside always. May the clouds blow you towards your destination and towards your thunder! hehe i think im a little to excited if you dont understand that last line it is how the namikaze wishes are people luck the clouds means are rode in life and the thunder is are lover/partner that is always by are side because son if you remember one thing from me remember that every lightning strike has its thunder. Just give it time my son i will always love you

yours truly

Father Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze

p.s. my name has the uzumaki in it because we are one clan now so of course ima have to change my name also!"

Naruto looked at the 2 men he loves like family in confusion "I have a older brother?" They looked at eachother then shook there heads negative.

The Third spoke "Naruto we know of know blood siblings you were there first child"

"Hmm ok pass me my mothers note please dog-san"

After recieving the note from the other side of his desk he began to read

Dear son,

This is your mother you know! Im so happy! We find out you was a boy a few weeks ago.Your big brother Kakashi-nisan is so happy about you he says he wants to be your sensie. If your reading this then im sorry my son but my flames has died out but ill always be watching over you from the sky! I wonder if youll look like me or your father i have a feeling you will be half of both of us my mother insticts are strong when it comes to this stuff!! *kakashi and the Third smiled leave it to kushina to see the future of her son and be correct* Remember son look for a women like me! Quite shy woman probably dont attract you if your old enuff while your reading this If your still young then dont think of it my son! girls are Yucky do you understand! *adults sweatdrop* Im sorry i had to leave you my beautiful baby boy. May the ocean water purefy your worrys and the Flames burns your enemy to ashes and warm your loved ones hearts. They say a Pheonix never dies my son and that because aslong as there are Uzumakis in this world we shall always rise above the ashes!

your mother,

Kushina D. Uzumaki-Namikaze

p.s your father finally convinced me to have are clan name in that order hes just mad that are fire is so beautiful and lightning only shows its self for a few seconds haha *chibi kushina smiling the big D grin and the peace sign*

"kushina is something else... *chuckles*"

"yeah she was one of a kind i guess now we know who sensei was talking about when he said big brother"

"yeah i guess so huh dog-nisan"

chuckles*


	5. Chapter 5 Testing (07-31 14:40:08)

A peaceful silence after reading the letters Naruto looks over the desk to see a small suitcase the last thing in the scroll with the 2 letters he just read.

He walks around the desk and look at it for a few moments to clear his head. Pops open the suitcase to find a beaded necklace with 2 pendents (There army dog tags) The first one has a carving of the Uzumaki spiral with a red-ish shine with a sparkling blue gem in the center shaped like a flame. The second pendant has the blade end of a trident facing upwards with a gold-ish shine in the center of the trident there is another blue gem shaped like a lightning bolt.

As he put the dog tags on Kakashi and the Third saw a small note naruto must of missed, Kakashi picks it up and they read it and it says it has seals on it do be almost unbrakeable. They smiled glad to know he doesnt have to take it off.

Naruro also found 2 sword handles with seals on them one has a fire emblem the other lightning. He ask were can he put them focusing the two older men attention back on the boy.

"Do you know how to channel your chakra to specific areas naruto?" the Third asked

~shakes head~

"Ok give me your hand.."

~4 min later~

"So with these seals the handle will always appear in your hands ready to use my boy but remember if you have any questions on using them cone to me" the Third said

"was that all that was in the suitcase?" he added at the end he recieves a nod as his awnser.

"Great now on to the next scrolls?"

"Jiji can you read them for me while i listen?" naruto asked after opening the uzumaki scroll and see how many scrolls and books popped out not much only about 4 scrolls and 2 old books. For a 10 year old though that is torture.

The hokage thinks about it and sighs then presses the intercom with the lady down stares. "Lily you can go on your lunch or finish up now and go home if you like im going to be here all day until later in the afternoon" She gladly excepted and took off you could here the rushing wind threw the intercom. "Ok naruto open the other scroll for we can set them up in some kind of order ok? Kakashi activate the privacy seal and you can have the day off also if you choose" He nods and does what hes told then shunshined away only to come right back with dango tea and sake for the 2 grown ups.

"Ok we have ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, Clan Laws, and Bloodlines which one you want to hear first Naruto kun?"

"Im i old enuff to know the jutsu stuff?" he asked calmly he loved jutsu dont get him wrong but he knows theres a time and a place even though hes a child

"Probably not except you can learn the need to knows about your taijutsu and if you want fuinjutsu but both of those takes about 5 min to explain and i cant read clan affairs or bloodlines"

"why not jiji? i trust you with my life" naruto said with a smile that big D smile

His heart warmed just a little more then it already did to know this boy trust him so much it would be niave to anyone else but he knew he wouldnt tell a soul he was the hokage who was going to force him to talk? *he laughs* not a single damn soul in this area "Fine how about i read the bloodlines since i know some of it already from your parents ok?"

Naruto nods quickly

"Ok so basically..." * **everything i said last chapter about how the lightning works***

"That sounds awsome!"

"Sensei never told me that but that does make since with all the tips he gave me about chidori there clan probably already have a similar move"

"It also says that the color of your lightning is Yellow"

"Wow thats awsome"

"Yeah he rarely used it though, some people thought the yellow flash when he teleports is from his hair but it was actually from using the lightning chakra for the technique he once told me if his family was still around they all would be able to do it because your Yellow lightning is strong enuff to keep your body intact when you teleport" kakashi said with a far away look in his eyes diving into the past for a second

"Ok now the Uzumaki listen up Naruto my boy it says here..."

~20min later~

"So my family can shapeshift into a Fire Bird!"

"they also says fire doesnt effect you in either form your regular form or when you shapeshift. The empact can but not the burns and you can literaly control your fire and some moves require no hand seals"

"The side note says you choose who you want to be burned threw chakra and your other abilitys are the fire chains, healing ability, and longevity.

flame colors means nothing just gentics to match your eyes rather blue, purple, or red.

theres a warning lable saying the "one who shall be born a new shall walk threw the ashes to see if your heart is true. If there not may the gift dissapear or there soul to rot" Kakashi added inwardly wondering what that last part ment the hokage having a guess but not 100% sure so he kept it to himself.

"So whitch one did i get?"

~silence~

"...good question... i saw flames the other night when you past out and the same flames healed you so i guess your uzumaki bloodline.. Kakashi?"

"sir i bieleve he has both like we thought the other day i saw purple lightning and if you look at the detailed paintings of partly transformarions and full transformation they all have 2 color patterns. i bieleve his pheonix fire some how changed the lightning a little bit from being near eachother. ***imagine marco phoenix form but replace the yellow with bright purple*** so in theory just like his clan his bloodline became one also hes still a fire bird just with a ability to use lightning in theory"

"we shall test it after naruto finishes his meal we will go to a private training field to test out some theorys and help him with the basic taijutsu and fuinjutsu pratice"

Naruto hearing that ate as fast as kakashi trying to keep his face hidden during a meal. Two shunshines later...

 **Naruto Pov**

(one moment im in the office next a field that was pretty awsome) he thought as he looked around the clearing on both sides of him are tree lining the border between the field and forest infront is a river that stretchess threw the clearing into the forest on both ends another line of trees on the other side of the river. Behind him are 3 wooden posts and 2 huge boulders on both sides a little behind them more clearing then trees agian on all 4 sides.

He then looks to the 2 more experienced ninja they were standing waiting for him. He smiled sheepishly "sorry jiji, nisan" they both smiled back at him and then they droped in a semi circle to look at the taijutsu books. The uzumaki style was mosty deffense it relied on quick footwork, flexibility, light taps (to place seals on there oponents fast as possible) and trickery the only times the uzumaki hit back was with the hilt of there sword or they used the sword still in the sheeth to knock out the oponent it says a master could seperate limbs with the sword still in the sheeth. The best part was it had no katas just training exersices to make you more flexible and quick and it suggests you learn the weak points of the body to knock out or kills with a quick blow the only thing unique is that all the blocks and dodges were spins and the fet stayed on the ground never fully in the air because atleast one foot stays on the ground

The Namikazes taijutsu was grapling, locks, and takedowns using lightning to numb or burn your oponent into submission.

The third was wondering which style the boy will choose both deadly in there own way but which one does he feel comfortable with.

Kakashi on the other hand has a hunch that naruto will use them the same way his father had done.

"My clans are now 1 right?" recieving nods from both his 8 year old mind coming to a conclusion that might make or brake his fighting career in terms of taijutsu the earlier you learn the more it sinks in to your muscle memory and insticts. So choosing wrong now can cause him alot of problems in the academy.

"Im going to put them together to fit me and create my own style yaknow!" he said with a challenging smile. The third not expecting that awnser looked towards kakashi who was noding his head he sent him a questioning look. Kakashi discreetly give signs of "ill tell you later" with his eyes and body langauge. "Ok now were going to hold off on fuinjutsu and work on your bloodline to see for sure what you have" the third said recieving nods all around they begun working on it the rest of the day.

This boy will one day be known as the Thundering Phoenix of the hidden leafs


	6. Chapter 6 The phoenix

The next day late in the morning we see naruto exhausted. He was put threw the ringer by his grandfather and brother figure. It turns out Kakashi was correct he brought out his chakra into his arms and the lit ablaze of a beautiful cerlean blue and bright purple after focusing on another power he feels inside him after pushing that power out... the sound of electricity started filling the air but soom died out not used to that power. Going back to the wings resemble feathers made of fire. (go look up Marco the pheonix)

It was pretty easy after practicing chakra control until kakashi splashed him with a C rank water jutsu and instantly put him out.He waved his hand over the camp fire they made in his base form and didnt feel a thing the fire actual came up a little higher to hug his hand. The third wondered if he really was fire proof but decided to test it out later.

He can now summon his fire from anywere he summons chakra even his eye will look like its made of fire (think rin from blue exorcist) His lightning only appears with his flames but they bieleve he sshould be able to summon his lightning in a year or 2 it needs to grow a little longer right now its premature.

He looks at his alarm clock to see its 11:30am! "Holy shit i need to get ready to go see jiji" he screamed jumping out of his bed on his way to shower and freshing up.

~45min~

We see are favorite flyer in a pair of boxers in the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal. He reaches towards the fridge to grab some milk to hear a knock at his door. "Come in" he said not expecting kakashi this early asked "Did jiji call you here to get me early?" i asked with wide eyes hoping he isnt late. "No no nothing like that i just thought you might of over slept since we put you threw the grinder a little bit yesterday" he awnserd lazily with a wave of his hand and face in his book. Naruto then went back to what he was doing calming down. After a full breakfast and light conversation he went into his room to get dressed. Going towards the hokage building was alot more fun this time why you may ask? because he was on his brothers back hoping roof to roof.

Entering a huge room he never been into before with his jiji guiding him and his brother slightly behind him he looks around to find 7 men and 2 ladys siting around a oval table. Kakashi puts his book in his pocket then places a hand on the boys shoulder to calm his nerves as he can see the boy is slightly scared.

The Hokage then sits at his chair at the table. After silencing everyone and calls the meeting of Narutos bloodline and status to order. He motioned the boy to step towards the table after he done that he opened the floor for any questions.

Utatane Koharu being quick to cut to the heart of a situation asked "Boy can you show us this new bloodline you seem to awaken?"

Naruto looks from her to the hokage after recieving a nod he transformed his arms and shoulder into his fire wings. Shocking the entire council except the obvious 2 who knew of this already.

Nara Shikaku actually fully awake this time asked "Are the wings functional or are they just fire manipulation?

The third awnserd the question with a nod. Seeing this Danzo wanting to know more asked. "So he can create anything he wants out of blue and purple fire? That sounds like a valuble tool to have" he says in hunger for more power to come to the leaf village. Ready to suggest the CRA act for the boy, the other elders thinking the same way.

"No the boy can transform into a Phoenix of blue and purple fire"

"Holy shit and your saying Kushina could of done this!?"

"No Tsume, in the notes i read with the boy the clan has 2 types of this bloodline Inner Phoenix = Has all the same abilitys the Soaring type has except the Transformation and Flight and Soaring Phoenix = Has all the same abilitys as Inner Phoenix except can Transform and Fly."

"I see so the bloodline is passed down but the choice of the 2 is random?" ask Shikaku already processing the information

"Not quite only the Head family has both ability at random. The branch familys only passes down the Inner Phoenix" the Third replied recieving nods across the room. It make since thats the only way the clan will be able to have a leader. If the ability was 50/50 there will always be a power struggle and the clan will never function as a whole with all the in fighting.

"So this is proof that Kushina and Naruto were the last of the Head family? So if a Uzumaki every did show up they would reconize Naruto as the head family even with out proof on paper since he is a Soaring Phoenix correct?" Hiashi Hyuga asked

"Yes that seems to be the case. Now that i showed you his bloodline shall we talk about taking his name and seat as a Clan head from one of the Main Clans?"

"Wait one second Hiruzen you said the boy has a new bloodline the way you explained it sounds like the same thing as the other uzumaki nothing new. I Think we should see the full bloodline dont you guys agree?"

The third sighed of course knowing this will come "The papers say the bloodline will only fully emerge when he is tested by the Flames Wrath it says for the uzumaki to do the summoning jutsu with out a summoning contract after there bloodline awakend then the test will begin to fully awaken it."

The clan heads and elders take a vote on it most out of curiousity or tired of being in the building for so long one wanting to see it out of greed *cough cough Danzo cough*

They made there way to a private training ground and Kakashi shows naruto the summoning hand signs and tells him to bring out all the chakra he can before the sumoning. As he bit his thumb and continued the signs he didnt notice everyone moving back he flared his genin sized chakra slightly suprising them As he finished 2 things happend a huge poof of smoke appeared and a swirl of blue and yellow fire swirled around Naruto becomes larger to about 9 feet in hieght 6 feet wide so the 4 ft 8 boy was swallowed inside.

Everyone looks toward the smoke and then the swirl of fire not sure what to do. Then to there shock a Snow White 8 tailed fox the size of a full grown hoarse appeared from the smoke. They prepare to fight.

"Calm yourselfs humans i did not come here on my own free will especially for a fight i was summoned *sniff sniff* hmm by another Uzumaki aswell? Intresting now can we all sit down in peace and wait for the judgement of the boy to finish?" the female it seemed fox said in a soft and gentle yet strong voice.

To shocked from what happend they all just nod and watch as the fire shot up in the air the size of a Boss summons then shrinks to about 25 feet and shows a beautiful phoenix (looks exactly like marco except replace the whitebeard tattoo with the Uzumaki swirl tattooed in bright red) Everyones eyes widened except naruto who had stars in his eyes so bright you would think they shot lasers and the fox who is herself a mythical creature the others they seen things in life just as beautiful or majestic but everytime you can help but be suprised.

" **Naruto my Descendent come forth!"**

Everyone takes 2 steps back leaving naruto standing there shocked.

 **"My descedent it is a sad time when theres so few of are kin but have faith there are 2 other Uzumakis a year younger then you i bieleve. i can sense them in this world they dont know there uzumakis yet but i bieleve they will join you one day The Alpha of the Family always protects there own. your the last Alpha left i seen your past and i deem you woarthy to awaken are familys power!"** He thundered as a piece of fire shot from him and hit naruto he then bursted into flames and after the flash died down now naruto once a boy now a buetiful blue and purple flamed phoenix **(To his grandfathers suprise)** he then tranformed back into himself the grandfather still shocked does the same and transform into his self ***Google Uzumaki and Senju theres a picture of him standing next to hashirama*** he walks towards naruto and his eye widen that was that purple color and the electricity in the air this was new.. very new he said with a smile seeing his family start to become more evolved he coughs in hand to gain every ones attention **"My boy i bieleve you are not just your adverage phoenix but i new breed that can use lightning in your phoenix form. Normally when were in phoenix form we only can use are Fire attacks and its are fire infused lightning thats why its purple i can see it its like a small coil of lightning inside a big coil of Fire** he says with a beaming smile. Seeing everyones jaws meet the floor even the Foxes jaw hung a little. Not because its over powerful no not at all the bloodline was just as powerful as any other depending on the user. What had all the humans shocked was that a bloodline mutated with another bloodline normaly one would just dominate over the other and be the blood line that awakens like a uchiha and hyuga having twins 1 can have the sharigan and 1 the byakugan but never 1 kid with both or even more unlikely to combine them together and able to seperate them? The fox was slightly shocked because that only happens once every centry or 2 so its a rare find. The older phoenix shit eating grin was for the same reason he got to be one of the rare clans that evolved and it was awesome now he can go gloat to his friends in the afterlife

 **hehe a uzumaki threw and threw.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Fox

" **Mira is that you**?"

" **Yes its me you old goat** "

" **Hahaha you got me there** "

"Your older then a Summons!" Half of them yelled together nobody noticed the small phoenix trying to fly in the corner of the field

" **Huh? oh yes by many years summons arent immortal you know? they only live about 200-300years im 428 years old hehe** "

Sweatdrops*

" **So Mira what are you doing here**?"

"yeah why is the Fox here?" most thought to themselves

" **Im here because another yound Uzumaki has summoned me this is the 3rd generation to summon me during your little ritual. Now were is the kit for i can test him to see if he is fit to be are summoner** "

(...Naruto!) (...the boy!) (.. **My Grandson!** ) thought everyone completely forgot the reason there all there in the first place they look around to see at the same time the boy at the end of the field flickering the fire across his arm with a thoughtful look that fit a boy years older then this 10 year old child. He then stands up hops off the boulder he sat on he walks back a few yards. Everyone waiting quitely to see what he is going to do next he then sprints towards the rock flames flickering on his shoulders he then jumps off with a fullbody spin and by the end of the first spin he brings out his wings and shoots up about 10 feet up in the air in a spining tornado of fire All the the ninja watching is currently reminded of the Gatsuga from Tsume clan but on fire.

 **Narutos Pov** ;

(I should stop spining i feel like im going to start falling soon ...hmm time to test it!) I throw my arms out and nose dive towards the floor and before getting to low i caught the wind and dipped my left wing closer towards the floor and my right arm facing the sky and did a lap around the rock i jumped off of and shot agian upwards to float down towards the boulder in a crouch posittion

 **Normal Pov** ;

Deciding to ask what was on most of the peoples mind who doesnt personaly know naruto. "Did you plant memorys in his head to learn to fly also?" Inoichi asked the elder Uzumaki. Earning a chuckle in response

" **No not at all thats just his natural talent and instinct. I see that you all are still curious of are power so i will let you in on some not secret information For example Hyuga?** "

"Yes?"

 **"Is there a place on the body that you can hit that will let you give or take someones chakra?**

"Yes if you strike someone chakra point on the heart threw there back you can cut off the chakra to his body except just enuff for the body to stay alive, but if you strike the heart directly threw the front of the chest the chakra in there bosy will completely stop and the body will slowly die unless re opened in enuff time" Hiashi awnserd in lecture mode.

" **Excellent now are flame that runs threw are body is its own chakra network that can only be affected by one of are own though it is its own network it will not keep us alive so lets say a Hyuga closes my chakra. While im slowly dieing i can still use my pheonix fire for the last 3-4 min of my life before my organs stop and i die** "

Nods showing that the ninjas understanding so far so he continues

" **Now for the reason i send a piece of my flame threw them is to unlock that chakra or take it away completely and they will be a Uzumaki with out his bloodline for life he can still pass it on threw are genes but never use it himself**."

"So can you make them more powerfull or less powerful when you unlock it?" Danzo asked

" **No i only take down the walls blocking there own power or sealing the power away from them and like all flames with no room to breathe will die out** "

"Why take away this power?" Shikaku asked

" **You seem like a logical man so let me awnser you with another question. Would you willingly give one of your family members a weopen if all that family member wanted to do was see there home burned or looking for nothing but destruction?** "

Shikaku and everyone else nods there head now except the fox and naruto who were having a private conversation seeing the duty he was a true gaurdian to make sure his family never turn on its own with there familys power.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled. Getting everyones attention they look at the Fox for awnsers.

" **You are now looking at the first Fox Summoner** " she said

"Is there anything i need to know as leader of this village?"

" **Yes you should put on record that we are kitsune threw birth and are not regular foxes but we dont grow another tail until every 10 years. From birth to the second tail we grow like regular foxes but after he gains the second tail on his 10th birthday he grows the size i am now (a full grown horse). The benifits are we can shift are size to are 3 forms the size of a kit,full grown fox, and a full grown kitsune (horse size). The way we age is the reason why were mainly used to hunt, track, information or infultration for the first 20 years of are life. Also we are more of a family pack then a summoner.** " she finished

Tsume was happy and was already imagining another K-9 clan if only kushina was here. Leaving her thoughts she can tell there are still confusion in there eyes decided to speak up.

"It means the boys clan will be like mine and not like a summoners. He will have a Familiar or in other cases multiple familiars like my daughter. Long explination short he will always have his partner next to him and not be able to summon a bunch of kitsune threw summoning"

~Everyone nods~

" **Yes also since were not a big clan right now if its ok with Naruto and yourself Hokage-san. We can stay at his compound with him and be exactly like the Inuzukas. I am the mother of 3 and my children have only 4 kids plus there mates so thats 11 in total we lost many threw battle with other animals and sickness** "

"That is okay with me Mira-Obachan"

a few sweatdrops, a giggle from Tsume, and a smack from one of her tails later*

"Yes Mira-san that should be fine but i have one question can you hide the tails? sorry if im being disrespectful."

" **It is fine to be honest the tails form them selves out of are Fox Fire as away of showing status we truly only have one tail only kyuubi tails are real and there only can be one 9 tails at a time**."

He nodded "Perfect i agree, who clans compound are next to the Uzumaki-Namikaze?"

Tsume raised her hand wering a wolf grin and Inoichi sighing already preparing himself for trampled flowers in his wifes garden. They both nod showing that they didnt mind.

Shikaku decided to ask being the house next to the Yamanakas " What do kitsune eat i own deer so i want to make sure things are ok"

" **We eat any red meat, we mainly eat fish and fruit and meat on accasion. We also eat vegtibles**."

Tsume nodding because thats everything there wolfs and dogs eat.

" **Now that this is all settled is there any other questions for me before i leave to tell my pack were leaving?" Mira asked** recieving no awnser she left with a poof of smoke

" **Any for me before i head off?"** The old Uzumaki asked as he sat naruto on the ground from his shoulders.

"Yes if your clan would have a child with a owner of a dojutsu will it effect the dojutsu?" Hiashi asked out of curiousity

 **"Yes the flame burns all things in are Dna it also has its own coils that are right besides are regular chakra coils we found out many things from different clans marrying members of are own. Bloodlines that effect the inner body is completely burned away if its a simple element kekkei genkai it will burn it away until theres just are bloodline. Doujutsus has a half a chance of working with the side branch because the there inner flame is less potent then the main branch so if you have someone with a strong doujutsu that is passed down to there child it will not have are bloodline but they will be naturally fire types that can rival a uchihas but it wont be phoenix fire"**

They all nod. "Do the uzumakis study poligamy?"

Danzo asked

" **Yes the head of the clan can marry more then one women** **but we dont agree with political marriages being in a loveless marriage means nothing to us"** he waited for a few moments since nobody else asked anything he prepaired to leave

" **Good bye young one i hope we wont have to meet agian for a long time"** he says with a smile as he walked off as fired covered him up and swallowed him. Everyone was alreadty gone home except Tsume and the third. Kakashi was sent to narutos old place and to bring it to his parents home. "So when is the Fox coming back pup?"

Naruto turned towards the last 2 there "She said to bring her back at 300 hours but i have no clue what that means"

Thats in about 30 mins pup you want me to show you your new den?" i nodded and walked towards her

"you know i got kids your age you should meet them sometimes she" said with her wolfy grin he replied with his own foxy smile


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to th (07-31 14:41:29)

Naruto was in his room looking up at his ceiling still shocked that he now lives in his familys home. He was dropped off here yesterday by The clan head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume, he even was offered to come over to there clan home after the Fox ritual with Mira. To save time hes going to the Hokage office and with his jiji and Tsume there during the ritual that way his jiji can regester the Fox as Konohas first nin-fox Tsume to bring him to her compound. His alarm goes off letting him know he barely gotten any sleep last night. He had been waiting to know about his family for a few years and now he knows the dark spot in his heart filled he was loved, it was the day he started his life as Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze He couldn't wait, he was so excited about things to come and hw couldnt wait.

He remembered to take a shower in put on his burgandy long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants and shoes, after looking at his family pictures last night he did look like the perfect mix between his mother and Father. He ate breakfast and got ready to leave after walking out of the compound locking it with chakra. He then sees Tsume with her companion and 2 kids around his age? Kiba had spotted naruto at the same time he looked up to his mom for comformation of the boy they was meeting today, seeing her nod he walked over to say hellow with his dog Akamaru on his head. Hana a academy student for the past 2 years and her dogs stayed back with there mom. Naruto also enjoyed meeting new friends walked towards them to say hello. Even though what happened with him and his child hood he was very inpassive. He will start a conversation with anyone but he wont waste his breath if his presence his not welcomed, he always was really nice looking and smart but its the aura he gives off after being around him that causes people to gravitate towards him. In the years to come Tsume could see a strange friendship/rivalry between the two of them something she also had with kushina.

Kiba and Narutos conversation;

"Hey man im Kiba the Alpha or just kiba is cool too arent we in the same class?" remembering his long past grandpa that he met yesterday

"were in the same graduating class but not in the same class we wont know until class in 2 weeks you remind me of my grandpa he kept saying we was Alphas of are clan or something like that" he said.

"Dude we can be like a pack of Alphas!" Tsume having been walking just behind them smacked kiba ubside his head since akamaru was walking on the floor.

"Quite down kiba were in the hokage building and your not a alpha yet pup. Dont mind his alpha speeches naruto its just a faze hes going threw" she said now walking infront. Hokage-sama had been busy with paperwork and various other things to do. Hearing a knock on his door giveing a quick "come in" saw the door open wide to see a Women and couple of kids and 1 nin dog and 4 nin dogs in training. Naruto although not the loudest person couldnt help it and yelled

"Yo jiji you ready to go?" the kids not expecting that looks to him and then the Hokage. Kiba started to laugh.

"Dude your awesome!"

Smack*

A loud cry came out and a whimper from akamaru. That's when Naruto startled to chuckle at his new friend, Hana just rolled her eyes wishing that he could keep that big mouth shut and save himself the beating.

As they headed towards were they came from noticing this Hana asked

"Are we going back to the clan compound mom?"

"No hana were going to naruto-chans clan compound"

"Oh really? i never seen a yamanaka with half his hair red before"

"Naru-kun here isnt a yamanaka all will be reavilled soon my dear just hold on a few more minutes" he recieved nods from the too young Inuzukas.

"Jiji is there a place i can get a tattoo? My great grandpa told me yesterday when we activate are bloodline we recieve a tattoo from a family elder. Would you um you know do the honnor?" he askes shyly

Chuckling at the sight of the boy acting more his age "Sure what is the tattoo? is it the your crest how i saw it on your grandfathers chest?"

"hmm i remember kushinas was small on both her wrist, im guessing it doesnt matter were you put it on the body pup?" Tsume asked curious

"Actually for the main branch if your able to shift then it has to be on the front of your torso, back or arms. So when we shift it appears on the front, back or wings"

The elders nod in understanding if its a clan mark you dont want it to vanish when you activate there bloodline.

"You dont have to do that now naruto-kun It may hurt and your pretty young my boy since you activated you bloodline a few years earlier then most in your clan if what we read in those scrolls were correct."

He shrugged, "yeah maybe im still wondering if i should change the tattoo because of my dad"

Hiruzen gave a small smile at that, it warmed his heart at how Naruto was always so thoughtful. He always cared for others he could make a great leader one day. Kiba and hana being from a clan were everone was very protective of there clan marks became confused seeing it as odd someone wants to change it. Kiba lacking the patiences something he constatly something his mother and even hana tried beating into him but with no success.

Thankfully they had stopped walking although Naruto was just unlocking the front gates had not payed attention. Kiba and Hana looked at him seeing he didnt notice there looks deciding to be vocal this time hana ask. "Why would you want to change your moms clan mark?" She had wondered was his Father dead and he wanted to remember him?, did his mother leave him and his dad or something?

As Naruto closed the gates behind them he told her "Im actually from 2 clans and as the hier to both i think i should fuse some stuff together in my opinion

"I dont think your mother wouldind at all Naruto-chan...although she probably joke about her clan tattoo bigger just to irritate your father hahaha!" Naruto looked at Tsume with a smile.

"Ok i think its about time you summoned them naruto-kun i have the paper work right here that needs your signature and your partners information"

Naruto looked at his jiji for a moment before a smile split his face, he was super excided to have a animal partner he always loved nature and animal which was rare for him to be so excided, "I think you should relax and breath pup. Small flicks of Fire is coming off your shoulders haha" He honestly was shocked that that happened, he had heard from his grandfather when his emotions get real high his flames will react to it.

Naruto blushed a bit smiling, "thanks Tsume-san, i was told they react to high emotions hehe i guess im a little too excided. I just love animals, ya know?"

"Okay!" Naruto jumped up with energy from the excitement, he did the summoning hand signs and as he put his hand down a wide poof of smoke came out "You think are summoner would of..." Hush were here!" a female voice said cutting off the voice of the grumpy sounding male. A strong scent of Foxes reached the nose of Naruto and the Inuzukas.

After the smoke vanished the family of Foxes all stood there. Mira being the largest and only one with white fur. Her family had different shades of Red even one that was dark pink, dark blonde, light and dark Orange. They larger ones all stood at attention, one of the kids seemed pretty lazy at first look as he was the only kit laying down but the speed he was wagging his tail showed he was also happy to be here like the other kits who were bouncing in place. One of the adults smacked his tail agianst the floor all the ninja and ninja to be saw that as his way to gain everyone attention. Ounce all the kits eyes was on him he barked out "Line up for we can introduce are selves" The kits emmediatly branched off into groups each group sat by there mother who let her tail lay infront of her ontop of there heads. Know one besides the Foxes knew how much the mother scared them with one tail they sat still as stone. Mira wanting to get the formalities out the way decided to speak as she walked foward and sat besides naruto facing her family as the Alpha "From right to left the dark red fox is my first son Kurama the 5th, The dark pink one is my only daughter and second born Star, The bright red one is my youngest son Menma. Children introduce your familys in the order i already used" They each nodded "Im Kurama my wife name is Lucy. My daughter name is Akana well all call her just Kana" he said as his wife a Dark Orange Fox sat next to him and inbetween was a orangish red fox kit. "Im Star this is my husband Leo and are twins Natsu and Ace." she said her husband was a dusty blonde color, Natsu was rasberry in color a light red color and Ace was a strawberry blonde color a few shades darker then narutos. "Hey im menma this is my wife lizz and my son zuko" Lizz was bright orange and zuko was dark orange.


	9. Chapter 9 friends and new family

After filling how many there are in the clan turned to do what they needed to do in the first place

"Mira can i have the basic information for you and your family and should i lable you as a battle ready or not?"

"Yes you can mark us as battle summons if Narutos needs us were able to be summoned even though we live here with him. If possible are we allowed to protect the house from any unotherized guest if they enter the yard? now that naruto is appart of the family we would protect him the same way i seen in his eyes he will protect us."Yes i marked you with the same paperwork as the Inuzukas were is you are all under Clan members and not pets"

As they talked Tsume and her partner walked up to talk to Kurama.

"Hello Kurama-san is there anything i should write down my clan owns are own hospital for ninja animal since were the only one who has animal clan members."

"Yes ill give you all the information we have about allergies blood type and anything else you need i have a few questions also, Do you know the laws around us hunting for food? do you sell any good dry food that are for fighting animals? and the forest behind the gate does it go all the way around The village or is there a bigger gate surrounding the area?" asked Kurama

while they discussed this the the younger kids and K9s introduced them selves more.

"Akamaru you speak fox?!" kiba asked seeing him talk to the foxes that are all his size and age.

"No kiba-san they told me that they all speak the K9 language but every different species of K9 talks slightly different with a axcent" Naruto said

"You speak Fox Naruto?" hana asked

"Its actually "kitsune" not "fox" and no we speak tellapathicly"

"Whats the difference there still foxes?"

"Yes Kiba-san but they are different like a wolf to a dog"

Hana nods making since while kiba doesnt really care and asked

"so if you the clan hier of 2 clans do you have a bloodline?"

Naruto nods

"Can you show us?"

"Sure i guess i cant show you the full bloodline but a piece of it" Naruto said with a shrug. He then lit his hand on fire as he lifted his hand up facing the sky the fire all moved to his palm as the flame stayed on his palm even as it faced towards them it then began to shrink into it was gone.

"You can control Blue Fire?!" kiba yelled shaking naruto with stars in his eyes. Hana shocked how buetiful it looked the cerlean and light purple if she didnt see it so up close she would think it was a piece of clear ocean water

"Sort of i can actually become the Fire and have a lightning ability too but im not sure about the second one though" he said

"Dude thats awsome so witch one of your clans you got that from your moms or dads?" kiba said with hana nodding on the side

"Both actually i got the fire ability from my mom but the lightning from my dad. they fused together some how and now there 1 bloodline so i guess you can say i got half from both."

Kiba muttering under his breath how naruto was lucky to have such a flashy bloodline. Hana already thinking like a true genin decided to ask. "They sound like they cant be beaten but that cant be possible right? everything has a weakness?"

Naruto nods remebering his grandfather telling him that with a real serious face and to not get cocky.

"Yeah jutsu hurts us because the chakra hurts us and are elemental weakness is water if i transform my arm into fire and get hit with water it will change back into skin and if i get hit agian it can do the same damage to us it would do to anyone else it even slows down are healing ability only fire attacks chakra or not cant hurts us because we are fire but lets say someone coats there fist or a sword with fire chakra then we will only be punched or sliced but we wont be burned. My grandpa told me back in his day a few of are family lost body parts or even there lifes because they thought blades and jutsu wouldnt hurt them because they are fire yes we are Fire but were not regular fire that is a gas we are actually solid animal made of fire so we can be hurt."

"So if i punched you with my fist right now it would hit you?"

Naruto nods

"If i punch you when you transform?"

"Right now nothing since the pup cant mix his fire with his chakra but when he mixes it with chakra it will leave 3rd degree burns on your knuckles 2nd degree burns with chakra covering your fist, and pup you probably shouldnt talk about your weaknesses to other people outside of you family"

"Mom we wouldnt hurt Naruto were friends now right?" kiba said looking from his mom to naruto at the end. seeing anod and a smile frok naruto caused kiba smile to widen.

"Be that as it may i agree with Tsume Naruto-kun nit everyone will be your ally and sometimes even your ally can cause harm to you with out them knowing by speaking about it to others who might wish you harm secretly. when your a ninja my boy silence is bliss you 3 understand?" The hokage asked turning the experience into a life lesson so his future ninja dont bring harm to themselves. Tsume nods completely agreeing not everyone is as loyal to friends as the Inuzukas and some other clans and big players in this village. (Like them damn Uchihas and Danzo) she thought never liking the bulk of the uchiha only Mikoto because they grew up together alongside Kushina. Fugaku was ok back then but became to snobby when he became clan head. Dont get it wrong so was Hiashi but he was stoic and blunt he also knows he and his clan is not suprerior to any other clan or ninja.

"Ok pups lets go to are house naruto will be joining us soon after he speaks to Hokage sama. Oh and Naruto you can bring your partners also. we will have dry food and a home built for them by the time you comeback home tonight see you soon." Tsume said as the Inuzuka family left.

"It was a pleasure Uzumaki-Namikaze clan hope to see you soon" Kuromaru said as the Haimaru Brothers and Akamaru said there goodbyes

"Same to you Inuzuka clan" Mira agreed. As the kits said goodbye to the brothers and akamaru and the adult Foxes just gave a slight bow of the head as they left.

"Hey guys can you come here for a second?!" All the foxes turn to see naruto calling them over.

"Yes naruto?" Mira asked

"Do you guys know were you want to stay in the compound?"

"hmm im not sure, we dont mind were we stay to be honest" Lied mira wanting to see what naruto says as a test for there future with this family, joining familys are easy on paper but different when its time to move in and act like a family.

"You can stay in the house theres 3 floors. Theres a lot of room on the 2nd floor since i stay up on the 3 floor in my parents old room the only rooms up there are that room, the library, a personal bathroom with a huge onsen and a shower. So we can ask the workers to take out the doors since the little kits cant reach the knob with there tail. there 5 rooms and 1 huge bathroom with a huge shower made for 5-7 people (like a public gym shower) we can switch that with one huge onsen? jiji said we can do that if you guys want?"

"That works and the kits can share there own room. I just have 1 minor addition Hokage-san is it possible to get shampoo machines that when we press it with are tail shampoo comes out? preferbly strawberry sented?"

"And Mint!" "Lavender!" the adult foxes yelled out. All because there animals dont mean they cant smell good.

"Wouldnt that mess with your tracking and hunting?" Hokage asked

"Not at all we use chakra to mask are scent" Mira replied

Earning a chuckle from the Hokage he nod his head writing it all down prepared to give it to kakashi and tenzo since they will need his wood style for the onsen after they strip the bathroom. Kakashi is going to make sure no one gets curious and go wandering off in the house and he knows were the self cleaning and heating fuinjutsu seals are at for the onsen. (you got to love fuinjutsu) he thought

"Naruto you may go to the Inuzuka clan house and dont forget the academy starts in 2 weeks so you should train some with the time you have, we will do the tattoo next week i might have a suprise for you next week also"

He nods "ok JiJi, lets go ace, natsu!"


	10. Chapter 10 bonds and ink?

The past week been going great the foxes like almost everything he liked except flying. They havent had a problem they even gave him suggestions for what he should learn now and what to wait to read that way his body has no problems growing or stressing his chakra coils.

He learned in the library the difference between pheonix fire arts and fire style jutsu. His Fire style jutsu still needs hand signs but will be the color of his pheonix fire and is only slightly stronger then the regular jutsu. His "Pheonix Arts" are half of his chakra and half of his Fire and he does not need hand signs. If he only channels Pheonix Fire then it is harmless but can block Fire attacks and heals burns of all kinds on other people after he gets better chakra control.

Turns out chakra control helps his transformation and his Fire in general. People think Uzumakis has more chakra then others but really when a uzumaki is born there chakra coils has empty coils right next to them (just imagine to pipes that are seperate but glued together) and from birth there chakra leaks into the empty coils turning into Pheonix Fire. So if a Uzumaki has a genin sized chakra pool then he has the same size pool of Pheonix Fire so he has 2 pools of power that grows together equally there has never been a Uzumaki with large chakra but small phoenix Fire and vise versa.

He also found out that his lightning bloodline turns 1/3rd of of his chakra into pure lightning chakra after his reserves fill up and can use it instantly with no hand signs the down side is if he uses all his lightning and he only has half of his reserves left he cant use the purple lightning until his reserved filled back up then his lightning chakra will start to replinish. After bringing this up with the hokage. His jiji guessed that the lightning chakra is now in his fire instead of its own 1/3rd that is supposed to be seperated with his chakra but since his fire is also its own pool of power his body instead of creating 3 pools of different power just split in 2 and so the remaining one (being the lightning) fused with one of pools the question is witch one. Deciding to wait for today the day he gets his tattoo and his mystery suprise.

He walks in to see a man with white hair that looked like a longer version of his fathers (idk how people dont notice that) and a blonde women with straight long hair pulled into 2 low pony tails and bangs framing her face with a short black hair young women about 19-20 standing besides her.

"Yo jiji you ready for the tattoo?" he asked with a smile on his face as natsu yipped and wagged his tail running around narutos feet and ace just sat on his shoulder lazily.

"Damn he looks just like them huh Slug-hime?" earning a slight smack upside the head from tsunade.

"Yeah you perv ignore the fact he just said he was getting a tattoo at 8 years old!"

"Im sure sensei has his reasons hime chill out or the genjutsu might drop" earning him a punch into the floor by said women as a tick mark grew on her forehead.

"Seriously you too act your age god dammit. Naruto these 2 are the suprise i talked to you about meet your grandparents in all but blood. Jiraya here raised minato your grandfather left full custidy with jiraya as they were in the frontlines during the second great ninja war and minato was still too young to join. Kushina came here because they heard of a threat seeking to kidnap a royal uzumaki and kushina being the princess and future head of your clan was sent here to be out of harms way. A huge battle broke out it took 3 of the great nations to destroy it and they barely won and failed to capture any information on you guys bloodline or sealing techniques. That is what actually started the war kushina being just as young as your father was given to tsunade the only blood uzumaki even though she is also a senju.

Naruto face brighten up a bit seeing he has more family "Hey so are you like my grandparents?" recieving nods he continued "and she is?" he said motioning towards shizune.

"My apprentice and last family of my late fience" Tsunade said

Naruto nods "So about this tattoo jiji are you ready to do it i even know how i want my clan mark and were im getting it. Also i want a tattoo of a trident just the blade not the whole pole arm to represent the Namikaze."

"Yes naruto will we be on are way in a bit but first i talked to your grandparents and they want to check out your bloodline to make sure its safe to use since its supposetly fused this is new territory for us." he said as tsunade runs her glowing green hands that felt kind of like his pheonix fire but not alot only a little bit.

"Are you sure he has the namikaze lightning bloodlinrle because i dont sense it like i did with minato" she asked confused

"Naruto show them your fire and lightning" he nods then a fireball forms in his hand it was cerlean blue and purple it also had purple lightning coming off of it.

"Yeah thats proof enuff he has it if i remember correctly minato once talked to me about how there bloodline creates a pool of this power but it doesnt have its own coils it just has a stream that connects with his chakra pool he can choose when to merge them when they merge he can proform the lightning jutsu if im correct and i think i am narutos lightning joined the wrong coil so when naruto wants to pump out the lightning it merges with his fire you can call it his " **lightning flame mode"** if im right his fire chakra pool has a center shell that keeps his lightning and when he opens the shell the fuse temporarely. So he should be able to do all his "pheonix arts" with his lightning it can be his ace in the whole."

Everyone agreeing except naruto who only understod about half of that decided to head out to the clan compound. The hokage all ready having a tattoo artist in mind called a anbu and gave him orders to get the tattoo artist. the anbu was stopped by tsunade.

"If this is what i think it is you wont need them it most likely is his Uzumaki crest right?" not waiting for the awnser continued. "They dont do normal tattoos they use sealing all we need is the tattoo design on a piece of paper in fresh ink and Narutos blood for the sealing" Jiraya now remebering what she is talking about finished the explination. "And all i have to do us right the Fire seal that can contain the boys fire and a permanent seal. instead of a needle the tattoo we will do will burn the ink into his skin we need his fire that way its still visible when he transform any tattoo he wants to only be on his real body dosent need his fire right hime?!"

Recieving a nod from Tsunade the hokage canceled the order he gave his anbu as they made it to naruto house and saw multiple Foxes 1 the size of a horse (Mira) laying in a bed of grass. 6 the size of small horses (Miras kids and there mates) then saw Narutos foxes run towards 2 other puppy sized foxes.

The hokage already informed them of everything just looked and kept walking to the back yard they then sit on the patio naruto sitting on a chair backwards so jiraya can place the design naruto already had ready on his back inbetween his shoulder blades and slightly below his neck line. After placing it there he took a step back and put his hands in the ram seal chanelling some chakra said "fuin" and a burning sensation he hasnt felt in a while reached his back were the tattoo is after the process was complete the paper slid off his back the clan mark slightly glowing for a short while unlike the rest of the tattoo since he only wanted the swirl to show up when he transformed. the tattoo being a tribal pheonix and his wings going straight upwards at the tip of his wings was the clan symbol. He then repeated the process on his arm with a trident with lightning coming off of it. It was a design he saw in the old clan books the first Namikaze to have the lightning ability fought with a golden trident. For a while they were known for that trident mark it soon was replaced by the three point kunai that his father made famous.

After that was all said and done they then introduced everyone to eachother. The hokage having to leave and finish paperwork bid them goodnight and a heads up if jiraya was leaving. They had dinner as a big family after that they all settled down jiraya and tsunade going into one of the branched off smaller house to stay in as Shizune did the same at the other smaller houseThere were 3 houses in the small compound the big main house in the center and the 2 smaller houses on the right and left of the main house. After a week of getting to know his family and getting advice on the taijutsu he was creating he had to study alot with his grandma to understand the body and were to hit when paralyzing the ememy as that was a big part of the style. Working on his spinning and feather foot work when dodging and weaving threw attacks and knowing wear to get them in a grapple for most damage with his grandpa jiraya. He was at a beginners level they said he should be even agianst other kids his age even maybe slightly better, even give a year his senior a run for there money since he was fast for his age. He decided to work on kenjutsu the last year at the academy. His hand writing was as neat as a beginer at seals. So they decided to start practice hand writing until he was close to jirayas hand writing atleast.

Now ready to start his first day at the academy got dessed in a blood red long slevee shirt, black gloves, and black cargo shorts that go below his knees enuff to cover them, and black sandals. Putting his dog tags under his shirt. He walked downstairs to a big breakfast from his grandma and a note saying goodluck from his grandpa. After eating breakfast he threw his backpack over his right shoulder and mentally called for Natsu and Ace. As the set of 3 made there way towards the gates he saw shizune leaving the smaller house and waved at him as she made her way to the main house.

"You ready you too?" he asked the 2 twins.

( _Hell yeah!) (eh i guess)_ he got as a reply back. As ace jumped on his shoulder like he normally does and Natsu walking beside him they made there way to get Kiba on there way to school. Let the First day begin...

( ** _Side Notes)_**

 **If you want to see the tattoos ask and ill show you. And if you caught onto that yes im making Enel The first Namikaze. Google search Enels trident that was the design i used.**

 **My "pheonix arts" are going to be moves that i seen Ace do in one piece and Natsu in Fairy tail not using all there moves but a good mix of both and "lightning flame" mode is going to be the exact same moves just adding lightning to the name and technique. There will be no kyuubi chakra in my fic nor will there be mass clones they are to Op for anyone with a sharp mind so he will have a clone jutsu but hes only going to be able to make about 10-15 total**


	11. Chapter 11 Sun and Moon

As Naruto and Kiba walked into there class happy they could be in the same class it tuns out all the clan heads are in the same class. As everybody was talking in there groups scattered around the room, they made there way half way towards the top then naruto claimed the last window seat. As they sat there talking Ace, Natsu and Akamaru jumped onto the desk earning sqeals from the girls nearby who can see them. (i have a wierd feeling that were gonna love it here) natsu said to naruto and ace. They shake there head at his "wierd" feelings knowing it can be anything to a serious issue to a prank when it comes to natsus "wierd feelings".

"Hey loser i want your seat get up" a boy with black hair, pale skin, and eyes of charcoal.

"Was you talking to me or my friend kiba here?" Naruto asked with a bored tone

"You dobe now move i want that seat you should be gratefull i a uchiha is even talking to you" The uchiha said with his cocky tone.

"Who gives a shit about your name uchiha! Do you want to fight?!" Kiba yelled. Getting the attetion of the rest of the room.

"Why would i waste my time on a lowly inuzuka, a clanless kid and there pets"

"Why are you even wasting everyones time now? shoo go bother someone else its to early for this" Naruto said not even looking at the uchiha anymore head in his hand looking out the window.

whispers from the other kids*

"hes not even scared of the uchiha?"

"who is he?"

"the uchihas always get what they want"

A tick mark on his forehead (this loser is ignoring me?!) "Look here Loser! Im ..." thats as far as he got because the teacher walked in.

"Silence!"

silence*

"Good now everyone sit down i will call attendece..." after reading threw most of the names and getting close to the last few names "Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here" he said smugly

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" his said a little wide eyed

"Here" he said flatly. All the clan hiers looked at him for a second knowing that the Hokage had Namikaze in his name. Only kiba and the teacher knowing that both those names are clans.

"I said Ino yamanaka?!"

"huh? oh here"

Feeling the uchihas eyes on him he sighs (thats gonna get old fast..) he thought.

As the day went on it turns out that Choji was a nice guy but kind of soft unless mad, Shikumaru was just as impassive as Naruto was the only difference is that shikamaru was always lazy even when something did catch his eye, Ino feel in love with the Kitsune brothers and has been petting them all day since she sat behind him with sakura at first naruto was skeptical of the civilian but that was washed away when she told him that she heard of him his parents and hers were great friends. Hinata was in a shy stage so she just petted akamaru and listened in. Shino was greeted by naruto and offered him a seat at there table. Not one of the children even thought they were being watched but they were.

 **Council office;** "They seemed to be all getting along except your child Fugaku and my i ask what was that whole im a Uchiha thing your son spoke of?" Hiashi asked he never cared for bullys specially political ones after dealing with his own family most of his life and dating someone who was the black sheep of his clan. Didnt like when people threw around there names.

"Yes Fugaku is this going to be a problem? and should i worry about this situation happening in the police force as well?" The third asked with a bit of steel in his voice.

"You dare speak of are Jobs function Hiruzen!? We have been keeping the streets safe every day!"

Killer intent that would make a chunin pass out and a jonin to bow flooded the room "It is Hokage sama to you **_Boy_**. Now lower your voice or you will be dealt with do i make myself clear?" He said loosing all the cheerfulness of a old man and now a beast in human form towering over the council.

"Yes hokage sama"

"I suggest we try to keep naruto away from the Uchiha or have Fugaku hear tell his son to probably stay away from him. As the uchiha made his speech in the begining of class. Naruto looked unbotherd but his Fire flared under his skin when he said the name "Uchiha"".

"Yes i saw it also Hiashi, i bieleve you should give one of them too me to train. I can see the potentel in both."

"Why not ask for both?" shikaku asked

"Because no matter were they end up they will both be strong the problem is one is drawing the future ninja towards himself naturally as the other pushes them away but his name holds popularity. If i can get 1 then the Leaf village will once agian have its Sun and Moon for another generation to come" he said kripticly

"And who were the Sun and Moon before them?" Inoichi asked

"First there was Hashirama and Madara. Then there is Hiruzen and myself. After us it was Jiraya and Orochimaru."

"What is the difference in power between the sun and moon?"

"The difference between them is Leader ship and a friendly athmosphere. The one who sholders the wieght of the village. The moon come by and make sure they dont drop whats on there shoulders from behind and when he lays it down to rest the moon picks it up and carrys it in the shadow until the sun wakes up agian"

"Hmm i bieleve we should hold out on that i bieleve in what you said this once but none of us was taught to become the moon or sun. I bieleve we should let them set naturaly as we did agreed?"

Recieving nods from the majority they continued to watch as the school day went on.


	12. Chapter 12 Graduation

After along 5 years we see Naruto walking running a hand threw his blonde and red hair since he let it grow out some it lost its standing up spikes it now has droopy curly spikes like if his hair was wet. After slicking it back he looks around the street the civilians after hereing who his parents were lost there Anger but since he did still have a huge beast in him so they dont worship him like a certian Pink eyed Bastard but they dont fear and hate him anymore either hes simply just another civilian who lives in konoha just how he likes it.

Walking down the roads of konoha in his own thoughts as Ace and Natsu chase eachother in front of him he and his partners comes to a stop at a certian house. After knocking twice the door opens to see a women with pink hair cut short with a piece of her hair falling inbetween her eyes towards the side. Her name was Sabuki Haruno of the small Haruno clan, its a civilian clan easy recanizeable for there pink hair just as unique as his familys red hair. She smiles

"Oh naruto-kun she will be right down shes getting dressed in her new gear so come sit down, breakfast is almost done. Ace, Natsu how about you two go tell sakura narutos here hmm? theres a juicy bone in it for both of you" she finished petting both kitsune behind the ears.

"yip, yip" the 2 foxes ran off up the stairs to lay in one of there favorite places.

"So naruto-kun what is this i here about you being asleep agian in class?" she said in a voice so sweet naruto could taste it in the air.

"Umm i dont know ma'am i pay attention to iruka all the time" naruto said with some sweat on his forhead

"Naruto-kun" she said in that sweet voice of doom

"Yes?" he asked slightly scared

wack* "try agian" she said plainly with a smoking roller pan she pulled out from... somewere?

"Sooorry ma'am" he wined his voice coming from the floor face still planted in the wood.

After fulfilling her motherly dutys she went back to making breakfast. Naruto after peeking up making sure she actually is walking towards the kitchen stood upslowly rubbing his bruised scalp. He sat down and opened up a notebook as a ink brushed appeard out of the seal on his glove. Channeling a small amount of chakra into his brush the tip started to become soaked in ink as if he dipped it in some he began writing out all the details of a seal he was working on that would bring from 1 to all the Kitsune he had at home if he needed help in his battle or needed to send his partners home to patch up a injury. He thought it would come in handy since the Kitsune asked if the whole family can be his partner some how except Mira being the only one who will stay home unless he is fighting something the size of a boss summons.

Were he is stuck at is to give a warning that he is about to summon someone and what level emergency he is in. The summoning part is already complete he had the help of his pervy grandfather he placed the seals outside in grass in a triangle formation that will light up neon blue when naruto needs a summons all he needs is to channel chakra into his Fox tattoo on his chest or swipe his blood across the tattoo. Who ever is in the traingle will be teleported to naruto once a kitsune touches the triangle with there fox fire either the ones inside or out the triangle. Now he just needs a seal to show who and how many of them is needed but cant think of a complexed enuff seal to tell the house from were ever he is. As he thought of this chewing on the wooden end of his brush he didnt see sakura walk down the stairs giggling at the 2 kitsune wearing her new outfit.

Sakura seeing naruto sit at the table chew the tip of the tip of his brush already knows hes in his "fuinjutsu zone" witch is basically when he goes on autopilot. She sits to the side right of him at the square table as the twins chew on a big bone each under the table she fixes her bandana at the top of her head inside her hair.

Sabuki walks into the dining room and clears her throat with a neatly folded picnic blanket "you two are going to be late if you dont leave now get going you too i sealed your food in the blanket for lunch" she shooed them off rolling her eyes at there spaced out look as she closed the door on they back before they could turn around.

As they walked side by side with the twins up front. "You look nice in your clothes sakura-chan and i see you decided to keep your hair long" he pointed out. Both knowing he loved her bright pink locks.

"Thanks Naruto-kun i see im not the only one who decided to change clothes" witch was true as naruto only had a black bandages wrapped around his lower torso showing off his muscular front and back. Some baggy cargo pants that were tucked into his combat boots both also black. He had a belt with a plain metal buckle infront, bandage wrapping from his wrist to over his elbow halfway on his bicept both belt and wrapping as blue as his eyes finishing it up with black fingerless gloves with metal plates over the top. Those were all obvious what cunfused her was the dog tags he had hanging from the necklace around his neck and Tattoos!?

"Naruto kun?"

"hmm?"

"i didnt know you had a necklace and when did you get tattoos??" she asked with a blush checking out her secret crush

"oh these i got them a week or so before we started the academy it was a clan ritual thing" he said off handedly

"Wasnt the uzumakis crest a swirl not a trident or fox?"

"Yeah its on my back and the trident on my shoulder is the namikazes unnoffical crest" she leans backwards and she sees a swirl in a cirlce between the shoulder blades and a bird she guessed was a pheonix its body ending at his lower back in the center with its wings taking up most of his shoulder blades meeting at the center of his neck surronding the swirl as if the creature is protecting the crest. It was a nice tattoo covering his back and made him look even more handsome and manly.

"oh so naruto are you ever going to show us your bloodline? Kiba always brags about being the only one to see it" she says pouting cutely.

"Yeah after we all make genin" he says arms now behind his head as they enterd the classroom not paying attention of the girls all now drooling at his apperance and the boys questionable looks at his clothes not wanting to openly agree to him looking badass. Sasuke walks in with a darker look in his eyes since he lost his family he became all the males most hated and most girls eye candy always day dreaming of him as a dark prince seeing both the "dark prince" and "Rogue-ish White knight" had all the girls in the class even the most serious konoichi in training to become bright red in the face.

As the females mind raped the 2 boys and the males wondering since when did naruto get tattoos. They went threw the day taking the test to become genin as they were graded and the teens who didnt pass leave they made there way to the back to show 1 jutsu to the teachers for they can get a more detailed analysis. The jonin was all having a meeting with the hokage in his office.

"So thats who every one wishes to teach?"

recieving nods across the room he continued

"Very well we will see if we can make the groups possible kurenai ik your not much older then them but dont stress it they will respect you for your rank just as everyone else" he said trying to relax the 21 year old women

"Why cant i get a team jiji sama!?" yelled the youngest there a 20year old anko

"Because you are in toture and interogation you know they dont get teams only a pupil and the pupil has to be chunin" he said to the loud young women.

"hmph fine jiji be stingy i just want a little play thing" anko said pouting

"little? your a few years older then them anko chan haha if they are little what are you supposed to be?" the third said with a playful tone causing others older jonin to laugh at there 2 youngest and newist jonin and special jonin.

"So shall we see the extra credit of the lucky group this year?"

Seeing everyone nods he turns on his crystal ball and project it towards the wall for all to see.

" _Since theres only 15 of you we wont go in order who wants to go first?"_ _After everyone went one of the last 2 came out of the crowd_ _Sasuke uchiha "same clothes as canon" walks towards the middle of the field with his hands in his pockets._ _*A few handsigns later*_

 _" **Firestyle; Fireball jutsu**!"_ _a huge ball of red/orange fire erupted from his lips in between his index finger and thumb. He finished with a smirk recieving applause at the chard wooden dumby he aimed at. He walked back to the crowd "Beat that Loser" he said looking at naruto who the jonin couldnt see because he was laying up in the tree next to the group._ "This group was impressive" jonin #1 said

"Yeah pretty good for genin" jonin #2 said

"So thats the Rookie of the year?" Asuma asked

"Yup impressed right? i heard he even unlocked his sharingan already" random shinobi said

"I wonder who hes challenging up in that tree?"

"Naruto since hes the only one who hasnt went yet" Kakashi said already knowing the bad blood between the two.

"4th Hokage-sama and Kushina-samas kid right?" Jonin #2 asked

"Yup" Kakashi replied putting his book away to see how his little brother been

 _"Sure i guess if it will shut you up for a bit" the jonin heard a voice say a few knowing its naruto from the voice. He then jumped down and the jonin was flabergasted at the boy who jumped down._ "Well damn isnt he cold its kinda windy today hes damn there naked from the waist up" A jonin pointed out

"Naw naruto cant get cold unless its snowing or something and thats still not as cold as we would be" Kakashi said with a dippressed tone confusing everyone there.

 **"WHY ARE YOU DEPRESSED MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL"** Everyone cringed at the volume Might Guy used no matter how long you are around him you either dont mind it or you never get used to it.

"Because i left a present for him in his house and hes not wearing it!!" he yelled with anime tears coming out his 1 visible eye.

Everyone sweat dropped

"What was it?" Asuma asked

"A mask like mine!!" he said with more tears

Everyone sweat drop grew a little bigger

"He starting" The hokage said

" _Ok naruto your up theres a new wooden dummy for your target"_ _"ok cool" he said bored. He cocked his arm back then it lit his arm on fire and like hes throwing a punch he threw his first foward yelling_ _" **Fire Fist!"**_ _A Fire 2/3 the size of the Uchihas fireball but still huge compared to the people watching shot off his arm in the shape of a fist unlike the fireball narutos fire still stayed connected to his arm hit the dummy in bright ocean blue flames with small flicks of purple fire inside. Shocking everyone except Kakashi and the Hokage. After he stopped feading the flames it flickerd out and left nothing in its path except a broken dummy pieces of it still on fire._ _He waves his hand towards the fire and it vanishes. He walks back to his tree to grab his notebook he jumped back to his branch after getting a high five from his best friend kiba. Bringing everyone back to reality._

 _"Naruto! come here let me check your arm it could be seriously burnt!" Iruka yelled_

 _The girls looked around in horror not wanting him to be seriously hurt. The guys curious if his arm gone or something except kiba. Something shikamaru and sakura noticed._

"Holy Shit kakashi what did you teach him!"

"Chakra control sometimes besides that nothing"

"Bullshit!" "Dont lie" "Are you shitting me"

"Everyone relax i shall explain!" the Hokage said calming everyone down.

"That is narutos bloodline that im sure everyone has heard the basics of jonin and above"

Recieving nods and a raised hand

"Yes?" he asked towards his ninja with the hand up

"Hokage sama we only learned that he has 2 elemental bloodlines not that it can burst out of his body and a different color fire"

"well now you know as we all know i cant sit here and explain his bloodline because none of you is of his clan or family. All you need to know is it is a Fire and Lightning bloodline and yes his Fire is blue and slightly purple and his lightning is purple 1 element from each family clan bloodline"

They nod even though they was curious they know they will see it in action anyway since hes a ally.

"Ok thats all the graduates everyone is dismissed if you seen atleast one of the 3 you wanted to teach come back tommorow dismissed!"

Everyone shunshined away

"Now how should the teams be set up? lets wait for iruka to come and we can discuss this"

Ontop of the academy sat all the clan hiers except 1 obviously and one person from a civilian clan.

"So Naruto kun what was those flames?" Ino asked

"That was apart of my bloodline well the Fire part atleast"

"Your finally going to show us?" choji asked

The twins started to growl lowly with akamaru

"Sure lets go to my house because i can smell a certian Pink eye bastard walking this way" Naruto said

Knowing about his since of smell and hearing rivals kiba and seeing kiba nod and the kitsune and dog were growling they got up and jumped off the building towards the clan compounds surrounding konohas forest.

As naruto was unlocking the door threw seals the rest of them was looking at a nerves ino and sakura. "Troublesome Whats wrong with you too?"

"Baka were going into naruto-kuns house for the first time!" she yelled as she petted Ace

"Yeah were just nerves you know his granparents could be here! and this was one of are Hokages home"

sakura said agreeing with ino rubbing natsus ears

"True but chill out the Kitsune might think your up to something and treat you hostile" Kiba said. They all looked at him confused.

"This is yall first time in there family territory even though Naruto is technically the Alpha the kitsune also have a Alpha already so if they smell that your emotions is everywere they might take it the wrong way since this is your first meeting trust me are Dogs are the same with new people" he finished just in time as Naruto opened the gate.

"Come in and welcome to the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate" he said with a smile. As they walked in they first saw the manchine in the center 3 floors with old japanese style roofs and a 2 story house on both sides of the machine in a half oval shape. Then they were suprise to see Flowers? A whole field of Roses of every color in a rectangle shaped field agianst the Right wall and the same thing on the Left wall leaving one path about a 9 feet wide walking path that after a while branches off to 3 9 feet walking paths each leading you to the front door of each house.

They look at naruto suprised.

"You turned your whole front of the compound into a..."

"Garden?" all the guys asked even shino. While they was asking that question the girls was looking at all the beautiful colors he even got them in rows from darker to light as if they were changing them selves. The first few rows of flowers closest to the trail in the middle was pure white as it got closer to the outer wall they turned Full red Roses even though inbetween snow white and blood red were the natural color working its way down from firey red dark pink and the color gets lighter to light pink until it gets white. If you had the birds eye view it would look like a Red square and it bleeds out until it purifys into a white center line threw the middle. What he said next almost melted poor Inos brain.

"I like to change it up every year next year will be the same thing except from dark purple to white and instead of Roses im going to use Carnations. i like the smell both flowers have so does the Kitsune."

"Naruto kun can i please bring my parents here tommorow!" both sakura and ino asked.

He looked at the 2 "Sure" he said with a smile. They started walking towards the house and see steam coming out a few windows from the second floor. Before they asked anything naruto said

"Dont mind it its just the kitsune its bath time in the osen on the second floor. Ace! Natsu! get up there in take your baths too."

They growled both hating baths but both went with droopy ears and tails . Showing they were sad earning a few barks from akamaru getting him 2 wacks from 2 tails on his little head. After they got there revenge on there buddy they left to a watery hell.

"Ok now welcome to my house" he opens the door as they saw a Big Tv over a fire place. Infront of the fire place a few feet away was a oval glass table with a glass blue and clear shogi set that caught shikumarus eyes. A huge half oval couch that took up the middle of the room it was dark blue. Behind the couch and opposite wall of the tv was shelves in the wall with pictures of there parents with narutos parents pictures of there wedding, The Third hokage and two Sannin that didnt become traders, even a picture of the First with a red head women that looked like naruto and his mom with 2 buns in her hair and the same diamomd on her forehead as tsunade the sannin. Even pictures of naruto as a child with a guy with silver hair and a mask. What shocked them was the 3 biggest pictures that was nailed to the wall instead of standing up on a shelf. The first was of All there parents taking a picture when they were gennin with All the sannin and the Third Hokage behind them. The second was All of them agian only grown up with the 4th in his hokage robes matching the Third who stood next to him passing him the hat and Orochimaru was missing. The middle picture was a child Naruro standing in the middle of the silver head man and the Third to his right and his grandparents the 2 sannin to his left all smilling. The forth picture frame was empty but the date on the lable is a week from now. The fifth was also empty but it read "Hat day" on the label. Ino having almost no patience when something really intresting is happening asked "What are these 2 pictures going to be Naruto-kun?"

Before he could reply Shikamaru beat him to it with a rare smile on his face said "Its for us taking are parents place"

They all smiled a heart warming smile as naruto just shrugged and kept walking towards the back door. They followed and after everyone sat down on the back pourch steps Naruto stood in the yard facing them

"You ready?" they all nod with kiba secretly pulling out a camera much to narutos enjoyment. He then turns around run a few steps then jumps high in the air as he spinned and turned into his pheonix form. Shocking the shit out of everyone as kiba took a picture of there faces. He flew in a circle as he floated towards the yard once more and turned back into hinself.

"Holy crap!" "troublesome" "bzzzz"

"Haha dude you should of seen your faces!" Kiba was rolling on the ground as naruto chuckled

"Well there you go" he said as he walked towards them. "Any questions?" he asked

"So you can shapeshift into a phoenix that explain the Fire abilities and the fact that you didnt burn yourself like most people when you coverd your arm in your fire your ammune huh?" shikamaru asked

Naruto nods so he continued

"And that was the uzumaki bloodline since the swirl tattoo is the only tattoo that stayed when you transformed, is the tattoo a clan thing like kibas fang marks?"

"Yup except everyone has there own version of the tattoo the onky part that really matters and that are the same for everyone is that you must have the emblem whatever else you want to add is are own design and it has to be on the chest, back or arms so when we shapeshift you can see it proudly"

"You said you had lightning too though is that from the Namikazes?" Choji asked

"Yeah it turns out im a rare case were 2 bloodlines fuse but im not a lightning bird or anything i can just still use the lightning abilities with or with my fire" he says as he ignites his right hand in fire and his left hand had purple lightning in his palm and then the fire hand had purple lightning and blue fire as his left only had lightning.

"Can you carry people or does it burn us?" ino asked with stars in her eyes.

"I can only carry 2 of you smoothly i can fly with 3 but it would be slower in i cant go at full speed it would be more like gliding in the air"

"Can you take me up to fly!" The 2 with a secret crush on him asked at the same time and suprisingly hinata even though her crush is kiba.

"Sure your lucky that i just learned a new jutsu recently" he crosses his index and middle finger with his other index and middle finger shaping a cross.

 **"Shadow clone jutsu"** 2 more narutos popped out of the smoke.

"groups will be choji and shikamaru, kiba and shino, and all 3 girls will ride on the real me. before we do that though who can run in jump on? and who can stick to me using chakra?"

The girls all said they can stick to him and guys said they can jump on.

As everybody finally on Naruto or his clones they started going higher up until they was about 30 feet higher then the hokage monument. Started to fly around the village the girls were doing loops with the real naruto since they could stick to him. Kiba and Choji was jelous while shino and shikamaru enjoyed the peace in quite way up in the sky. As they finally landed some were they loojed around to find they was on the Hokage monument.

"Dude your fire feels awsome its like a blanket"

"It felt less troublesome then the grass when we watch the clouds"

"Were so doing that agian just us two" sakura whispered to ino who nodded

Naruto smiled glad his friends liked it they hung out on top of the faces until the sun set. He made 5 clones to take everyone home flying style as he personaly took Ino and sakura home since they asked about the garden thing earlier. He decided to scare them by nose diving them all off of the monument then shooting up to the clouds to see nothing but the stars as they all flew together in V formation with the real naruto with his 2 biggest fans on his back as they flew one by one a clone would drop down below the clouds dropping there passangers off then dispelling. When it was just the 3 left flying they decided to go to sakuras first when they went they found Inos family there talking about stuff with them on the couch. Deciding to make there selfs known "Hey mom, dad!" the girls said together with naruto behind them.

"Hey sweety/honey" the moms said. The dads just did a wave. Mad that there dads wasnt paying attention decided to do something.

"Hey sakura want to go to my place or even better naruto kuns? Since are parents are here having a grown up night?"

"Sure let me get some pajamas in we can sleep over at naruto kuns"

The moms already know whats going on since they just started there night there still sober and just smarter in general so they giggled and added to the conversation

"Naruto sweety your bed is big enuff for the 3 of you right? Me and my husband locked up the house already and were probably staying here is it ok for them to stay with you?"

Blushing so red he swear he was a full red head for that second..

"uuh um Yes ma uh ma'am w..we should fit" he barely got out his mouth

Inoichi and Kizashi dad sences was tingling but they kept talking setting up the table to eat before they go out.

"That would be great naruto-kun enjoy yourselfs. Do your house still have that private osen in the bathroom?"

The dads started to twitch and started to listen to the conversation but came in at the wrong time because they heard.

"Your going to have a intresting first time tonight naruto-kun. Hope you teens have fun tonight well come by your compound tommorow to get them and see what they wanted to show us around lets say 2pm? Give you kids more time together"

" **What in the hell are you doing with my daughter tonight Naruto D. Uzumaki-Namikaze!!"** they both yelled in unison and started chasing a blushing and scared naruto around the house then the front yard. As the wifes started giggling louder until they saw that they husband almost caught him this time so decided to end the cat mouse chase.

Wack!*

"Dont be perverted!" Ino mom Ono yelled first

"There not going to do anything relax we gave the girls permission to stay over" Sabuki says rolling her eyes

"But you know she likes him!" they both said. They then looked at naruto then eachother and pointed at eachother.

"Yours too!?"

Naruto hearing it all was blushing so much his fire started coming out

"M..My crushes like me back..." he said not realizing he said it out loud.

The parents heard himband looked at his glassy eyes and blushing face. Even the flames were now on his shoulders he was so out of it. "Babe i think you and Sabuki broke him with all that teasing" Inoichi said not seeing the 2 girls of this conversation run back up stairs with huge smiling faces.

"I think we did dear but he looks so cute right now. Sabuki you picturing what i am?"

"Grand babys running around with Red pink and blonde hair and whiskers OMG they will be so Cute!"

That was all it took Naruto one of the most laid back teens in the village fainted. "Ba..Babys... Pi..Pink hair.. B..B..Blonde haired ba..ba..babys"

"Yup Inoichi are wifes broke the poor boy, lets go get some water to throw on him hes on fire" Kizashi said as they walked past the two squealing women and the super happy daughters in the kitchen. They filled up 2 buckets of water and walked outside.

Splash!*

"Weres the babys!?" Naruto yelled

Splash!*

"I needed that..." Naruto said as he began to steam from the water hitting him.


	13. Chapter 13 Family friends

"Sooooo?"

"Sooooo?"

"Hm whats up you too? I thought you 2 wanted to watch a movie?"

"yes we do naruto we just wanted to talk about what happend at my house umm..." sakura looked to a also shy ino

"...we sort of heard everything naruto-kun... Do you really like us back?" ino finished were sakura stopped at. Both looking at him with slight hope in there eyes not trying to act like fangirls after holding it in all these years.

sigh* "Yeah after all this time i had a crush on both of you i thought it was just us being to young to understand but now at 16 i still have the same feelings for the both of you" He said runing his hand threw his hair as he looked at his roof then he felt a kiss on both his cheaks suprising him. He looks at both of them

"You guys too huh?"

They nod as they cuddle with him on both sides happier then they ever been. They watch movies back to back as slowly The kitsune started to fill up the space on the Floor. The kits were all on the couch on there laps. Ace and Natsu on Narutos lap both sleep, Zuko shyly sat on Sakuras lap she petted him with one hand as she held him with the other, Ino doing the same thing with Kana in her lap. Mira watches it all and her kids with there mates on the floor from her part of the couch with a smile just waiting patiently for her big fluff to come back to her.

By the time the 4th movie ended everyone was sleep were they was at.

Tsunade coming back for a while with shizune enjoying the freedom knowing she will be the next Hokage after a very long time to convince her it only took Naruto big blue/purple eyes rambling about his Grandma being the best lady in the world and him carrying on the hat himself one day. There was also Jiraya agreeing to retire after teaching naruto the ropes and taking up the job at Tsunades side also knowing how to run the village so he will be her second input. There sensei deserves some time off in his old age.

She comes to the compound to see the Yamanaka head family and Haruno family her only living student Sabuki.

"Hey how are you guys doing today?"

"Senju-sama, sensei"

"Its actually Uzumaki now i decided to add it to my name also since i am part Uzumaki after all"

"I see my apolagies" they all said except sabuki.

"So what are you 4 doing here in the middle of the day? Did my grandson do anything?"

"No, no we just came to pick up are daughters sensei and seeing whatever are girls was so excited to show us here"

"What! i taught him better ima kill him!! then Jiraya for corrupting my innocent little birdy!! the bastard"

"No no its ok Tsunade sama we had a grown up night out and are girls suggested to stay here. Nothing happened im sure spare sensei this time" Kizashi said hoping to save his perverted sensei a ass whopping.

"Fine just this once and the girls was probably trying to show you his garden"

"He gardens?" Ono asked slightly suprised

"Yeah he loves nature just as much as Grampa Hashirama did. He gardens to calm his fire i think he says haha my little birdy has alot of hidden talents that doesnt match his cool personality haha come in its breath taking let me warn you"

They laugh a little and nods as tsunade opens the gate and they walked in they were suprised how many Roses there were and how artisticly he set them up to look like there changing colors to the deepest red all the way to white as snow.

"And i thought i liked gardening as much as a straight man can"

"He did all this himself with no help from scratch?" Oto asked looking at the beautiful gardening she even spotted a bunch of spotted white and red Roses inbetween the 3 walk ways.

"Yeah he has a huge green thumb"

Kizashi said

"I love it!" Sabuki said

"Ok lets see what there doing in the house have any of you had Lunch yet?"

They shake there heads

"Good we can have a big lunch on the roof theres a spot Naruto and Jiraya built for metatation. The field looks so beautiful from up there."

They nodded. Tsunade opened the front door to see the cutest thing Naruto in the middle with Ino and Sakura using his shoulders for pillows as the twins used his lap and it looks like Zuko even came out his shell a little last night she also saw Akana on Ino lap the little devil hehe she loved that little Fox she had a smart mouth for such a cute thing. The older Kitsune must of went back up stairs.

"Aww so cute" Ono and sabuki said

"I approve" Inochi said with Kizashi nodding silently

"You want to see something that only i know of? You have to keep it a secret understand?" the women nodded

"Sorry boys you guys have to wait outside if naruto finds out a guy knows this hes gonna flip hehe he dont want nobody knowing but secretly he care more about the guys knowing now go go put pep in your step" Tsunade said

As they walked out back to the garden and closed the door the 3 women slowly walked towards them and tsunade brushed narutos whiskers with her hand. He purred!

"mmmmm!" the 2 women made the noise trying to keep a squeal from coming out.

"He only does it when hes completely relaxed. If hes woke he can fight the reflex but when he sleep he might aswell have fox ears on his head hehehe"

"Did Kushina do this too?"

"No she didnt have whiskers, Naruto has them because kushina had naruto in her womb and and every month or so Kurama had to release small doses of chakra some of it must have went to her womb before she could release it in a jutsu"

They nodded it made since kushina was made a jinchuriki at a young age but not young enuff to give her Fox traits naruto was in the womb near his chakra for 9 months as he grew.

After waking up the super embarrassed trio and naruto having a hilarious episode when he seen his grandma looking at him sleep with 2 women he went from crying to begging to chanting "Im not grandpa" that tsunade had to punch him just to calm down

"Umm what happened to naruto to act like that?" sakura asked

"His grandpa tried "Showing him the way" so i showed Jiraya the way to the hospital. I guess seeing me beat jiraya for something his grandpa thought was normal turned perverted situations around me into taboo or something" She shrugged happy her little baby isnt going to turn into another jiraya. She couldnt get minato in time to stop it completely shes glad she dont have to deal with that agian.

The men in the room who saw the episode shook there heads " that Poor boy" they both thought.

After having lunch and a nice afternoon with the Yamanakas and Harunos. He then threw himself into more chakra control excersizes, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. The next day he asked his grandma if he could turn his fire and lightning blades into real katanas. She told him to go the weopens shop that used to maks his fathers kunai. He met a huge man that looked like a bear his name was Kenpachi and he had met a cute girl with hair like his great aunts in the pictures he has at home her name was tenten. After introducing themselfes they hit it off and began to talk about sword theorys for him after he showed her and his father his clan swords they didnt see the problem until naruto said "What happens if someone uses wind when i use my lightning or water with my fire they will still have a sword while i only have a hilt"

They fully understood and asked him if he want a katana sized blade he said he wasnt sure and asked if there was a way to keep his hilts abilities but add a blade to it and thats when the thoughts began to fly. Narutos suggestion was a short blade that he can extend to katana length by chanelling chakra they said if he adds chakra to the hilt it would come out katana length but it wouldnt be sharp just a lightning or Fire stick he could still pierce somone if he goes for a stab but he said his kenjutsu style he created is based of slicing not stabing they finally came to a conclusion a chakra metal katana with the same seals on the handle carved into the blade so when he channels his element instead of shooting out of the handle with no shape, he can turn his standard length katana into a inch longer to double the length. If he tried making it longer it will loose the shape of the blade.

So now he has a secret up his sleeve he can use to do a quick kill. If hes fighting and someone thinks there out of range he just has to channel more chakra to his blade as he swings right before it passes them and he can get a clean kill or a fatal wound and if they live after the fight they will think hes just quick unless he faces someone whos a elite swordsman then he would only have one or two suprise swings before they realize the trick.

The week is over and Naruto is headed to the academy in his ninja outfit from graduating day this time though he has a matching skin tight black face mask and his forehead protecter now was his belt buckle and he decided to leave his hair how it always is unlike his father his spikes all grow down all around so they were in his eyes now and falling over his ears *if you cant picture it just type **naruto with wet hair** on google or pm me for a picture i found of his hair*

"Ill just slick it back if i need to fight im not a fan of short hair so i dont want to cut it" he said as he walked threw the streets ignoring the blushing girls around his age and slightly older. He got them alot people say he looks more rogue-ish then his father who looked more like a pretty boy. He chuckled at that thought remembering the time he read his mom notebook and she thought he was a sissy at first in the academy.

He walked in class pretty early seeing he was first he looked took a seat in the middle row by the window. Taking out his seal book and his brush he began going threw seals he made or uses right now that can help his summoning problem. He still havent found away to tell the clan how many of them he might need and the danger level. That way if all he needs are scouting partys he summons someons mira doesnt show up in her full size as funny as that might be in a non serious situation he knew he needed to fix this problem. To bad it isnt like his resistance seals that shows a... number.

(Fucking Finaly!) he thought if i can have a number appear based on how much chakra he puts into his beacon *Fox tattoo* he can let them know how many of them he needs (Yes! the first time i tried to make a resistance seal the number went up but not the resistance it was flawed and only worked as something to count with for every pulse of chakra it went up a number then 5 min after it goes back 0 yes perfect that seal is easy to make i can add it to my fox tattoo and make the number appear in the grass at home yes that will work now to be able to tell them who i need) As he was having this break through everyone was there seated waiting for iruka sasuks decided to pick on the loser.

"Looks like your struggling over there loser what are you working on? how to write your full name?"

no awnser

"Hey idiot im talking to you!"

still no awnser

"hey loser!?"

"Shut the hell up you prick your hurting my ears his too if he wasnt so deep in his thoughts. just let him work and shut the fuck up for the love of kami sama" kiba yelled

"hmph its that hard whatever hes doing is probably easy"

"troublesome i highly dought you know anything about seals"

"seals? only weakling really on something like that"

everybody in there group knew this was going to get ugly if he kept bad mouthing something that Narutos clan was famous for it would be like calling a akamichi Fat or talking smack about dogs or bugs around a inuzuka or Abarane. You just dont talk about someones clan traditions or style. All of them decided to stay quite until...

"I heard the 4th hokage used seals"

"Wasnt he apart of a clan? A clan that uses seals as there own power is trash" sasuke said nose in the air.

After he said that you could here a sembon drop both in the class room and the Hokages office with the 5 jonin and anko who decided to come with kurenai.

~Few mins earlier watching everything~

"Hokage sama we should go get the uchiha before he gets hurt" Kakashi said plainly book gone once the topic of seals came up.

"Why would he get hurt?" Jonin #1 asked

"Why do you think all the clan hiers except the uchiha stop talking when the uchiha awnsered the naras question?" The hokage asked

"Because there lazy" Anko said

"No because they are in dangerous territory right now Naruto is only focused on his notes right now probably had a break threw with a new seal. People think hes not listening or paying attention but what he does is like meditation but instead of clearing the mind he focuses only on what hes doing but sasuke is on thin ice right now already with naruto but if he spits on both his clans names sasuke will finally find out what happens when naruto losses his cool" kakashi said

After the boy brought up the 4th.

"Hokage sama were going to want to get the boy asap" kakashi said with a hint of ergency in his voice

After hearing sasuke last statement they all looked at the Hokage as he watched his grandson in all but blood loose his cool.

~In the classroom after his last statement~

"May he rest in peace he was a asshole to the very end kami sama" kiba said shaking his head

The twins backed away from naruto as you heard a crack

"Damn that was one of my favorite brushes too" He said so calm it sounded like he was talking about good memorys

~In the office~

"He had a nice run may kami bless him in the after life" kakashi says in a sad voice that his best friends clan will now be extinct because of stupidity.

All the jonin looked at him

"You sound like hes really going to kill the kid" Asuma said

kakashi just shakes his head and says once more "That poor bastard"

~Classroom~

Naruto puts his notebook and broken brush on the table slowly. Then he raises his hand index finger pointing towards the uchiha thumb up like if he had a gun.

"Loser what ar" *Crack*

Everyone looks at a perfect circle hole that went straight threw concrete with smoke coming from the burnt rim right next to the uchihas face. Then looks at narutos smoking finger.

"Im sorry i interupted what you was going to say can you repeat that?" he said calmly

Getting his courage back thinking he had bad aim "I was going to say "Loser what are you doing" so you going to awnser the question loser?"

Naruto then dissapears from his seat and is standing ontop of the uchihas desk facing him pointing his finger once agian this time at point blank range.

"Im glad you understand what repeat that means.. Now im going to ask you to repeat what you said makes a clan what was that word agian? i cant remember can you help me with that word you used sasuke" in a sickly sweet voice that made akamaru whimper

"Naruto lets all calm down ok bud?"

"Im calm kiba i was just distracted by the work i was doing i didnt think i heard him right so sasuke can you repeat the word you used?" He said so calm it reminded people of a storm

"Oh trash i probably should of used a better word like scum or Dirt"

That was it...

A Glow appeared around Naruto it was light blue and then

Crack* the table he was standing on had spiderweb cracks in it

~Hokage office~

"Lets go!" they all shunshined towards the school

~Classroom~

The jonin and Hokage came in to see the heat around Naruto and sasuke was so hot you can see the heat waves and see the metal part of tables nearby began to melt. Sasuke was sweating bullets his shirt began to burn off his body in small holes.

"I said repeat what you said **Uchiha** " he said with so much disgust.

"Quite now? Well since you want to talk about clans and how they are trash how about i take away those prescious monkey marbles that your clan use to love to show off so damn much. Look im scaring you so much your pink eye just moved up the latter by one tomeo each. How about we test your reaction time hmm?"

"Naruto!"

"One second jiji were about to test how good his reaction time is lets see those monkey marbles do they magic" in Five seconds he shot the fire bullet that went right past his head agian.

"Dont ever in your life disrespect my family who helped keep this village safe. Do you understand me?" He asked with the up most authority

Recieving a nod. He stopped the heat haze and pressure. Then leaned foward and whisperd but it was so quite everyone heard.

"My patience has went thin with you the only reason your breathing is because of that forehead protecter. If you ever betray konoha my home and your savior today i will scatter you to the ashes. Now sleep." he pushed a pressure point on the forehead that put him to sleep instantly. He picks the uchiha up and walks towards the jonin and hands him over like spoiled ramen.

"He needs some new clothes they were burnt off in the conversation we just had. My apologies if i did anything to cause a disturbance" he said back in his cool calm voice.

Anko whispers something in kurenais ear. she replys with a simple "yeah me too"

"Everyone take a Hour in a half break we will proceed then we must take the uchiha to the council room to see the situation first hand threw his eyes dismissed" As the students walked away he spoke agian "All of you go tell the clan heads to meet at the council room and bring Ibiki also " They nodded and left he looked at the boyin his arms back to the desk thats half melted "And thats what it takes to be in command.. i wonder if all senju and uzumakis can do that" he said as he left


	14. Chapter 14

Council chambers after watching the whole scene threw sasukes eyes they got the full view of narutos death glare that looked exactly like Minato and Kushinas during war time but worse because its both in one the icy eye that shows he has your life in his hands passing judgement and Kushinas blank stare that looks like she doesnt care what happens to you. After his last words to the uchiha the projection Inoichi used turned off and sasuke was taken home to get clothes by a anbu agent.

"Do you really think he would of killed him" Homura asked

"If he crossed the line agian yup with out a dought in my mind" Ibiki said

"Agreed it took 5 years to get naruto to snap on him and he was idiotic enuff to run his mouth" Hiashi says

"That boy is a full Alpha already if i wasnt kushinas friend i might of given him some for getting me hot under the collar" Tsume said with no shame causing nose bleeds across the room except for Kohara who shook her head at mens idiocy.

"Now i know why little Anko had to go change after telling me to come here haha" That did it even danzo had a nose bleed all the men thinking of a erotic 3 way.

"Back to the boy"

"It was a great scare tactic plus the aura he kept the aura heavy enuff to keep him on the balance of passing out and staying woke. I like the kid hes got great commanding skills"

"Agreed ibiki now lets call this meeting over with for we can a sign teams"

~Classroom~

"So who you think going to be on whos team?" Kiba asked

"troublesome but im probably with ino and choji"

"I was probably with pink eye and sakura" naruto said bored and kinda mad he broke his only brush.

"Really naruto-kun why would they put him with us?"

"Because of balance, every group needs balance attack power, back up support, and etc" he explained

"So it will probably be shino, me and kiba-kun"

"Most likely unless they change the teams. Why because of that situation earlier"

"Naw we good I know and he knows that im not playing anymore, if he gets out of line ima put him back in place" Naruto said simply with Kiba nodding in understanding

"Was that all necessary though naruto?" Choji ask

"Choji your one of my closest friends but dominince isnt something you trully understand your more friendlier then me even when your mad you trully dont wish to harm" Naruto explained

"But your super nice Naruto-kun"

"Sigh its different Ino Choji might hit you back but he wont put you down, Naruto is basically the leader of are Rookie group because when stuff happens naruto puts us and himself above everyone and wont give a second thought to put someone down for us as were choji will protect us but wont fully hurt the other person from the jump he will give them chances because hes nice"

"Its just a Alpha thing" Kiba said like it explained the world.

"Ok class the teams are..."

~Jonin lounge~

"Do you guys want to do a group meeting?" Kakashi asked

"You just dont want to talk more then you need to" Asuma said as he lit a cigarette much to Kurenai dis taste.

"Eh so yeah or no?" he said not really caring.

"Sure I dont mind" Kurenai said

"Sure" Asuma said

"Can i come? I want to meet the piro" Anko said

"You know he actually likes water and dont like being called a piro"

"Isnt his ability fire related though?" Asuma asked

"Yeah Kushina-sama loved the water she said thats why they made there village on a big Island they never really knew why"

"alright lets go meet em"

~Classroom~

All the students turn to the door as a tall beareded man walked in with a unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey uh team 7, 8, and 10 meet up on the roof please"

All 9 are sitting on the stairs as 4 jonin stand infront of them. Kakashi steps foward

"Ok lets introduce are selfes since theres alot of us well go from left to right"

"How about you guys go first senseis and show us how its done" sakura said

"ok Im kakashi i like the small family i have, i like dogs, and novels. My dream is to protect his family"

"My name is kurenai i like genjutsu, My friends and Roses. My dream is to have a loving family"

"Asuma i like smoking, family and shogi. My dream is to protect the King"

The 3 looks at Anko telling her to go ahead.

"Anko i love dango, my friends, and my snakes. My dream is too finally end a certain creatures life"

They all look at Naruto besides sasuke because he was sitting at the end on the left.

"hey im Naruto i like flying, kitsune, and gardening. My dream is to lead this village and protect my family"

recieving questioning looks about the flying part from 3 jonin and a hmph from 1 genin.

"My name is Sakura i like reading, learning new things, and flying. My dream is to be the best i can be"

"Sasuke i like a few things. My dream is to kill 1 man"

"Im Kiba i like to hang out with my friends, family, and action movies. My dream is to help my Clan"

"Im Hinata i like my family, cinna buns, and watching the sky at night. My dream is to banish the seal on members of my family."

"Shino i like bugs, my clan, and studying new species. My dream is to find a completely new bug"

"Im Ino i like flying, gardening, and gossip. My dream is to have a nice family of my own one day and be a housewife.

"Im choji i like food, cooking, anf my loved ones. My dream is to protect what i love"

"Im Shikamaru i like cloud watching, sleeping, and shogi. My dream is to have a peaceful life later in my years with adverage size family"

The jonin nodded at the information they recieved. Asuma lights a cigarette and takes a puff as he blow the smoke out he looks to naruto, sakura, and ino.

"So is flying some sort of inside joke or something between you 3?"

"Um no" naruto replied

"So can you fly or something squirt?" Anko asked

Naruto went back to his note book and leaned agianst the step behind him for back support completely ignoring everyone looking at him. "So are you going to awnser her question naruto?" Asuma asked still curious about the flying thing.

"How tall im i Asuma sensei?" he asked back

"About 5'5 - 5'6" he awnsered

"How tall is she?" pointing at Anko

"About 5'6 maybe 5'... ooohh i see" Asuma chuckled. Only about half of everyone there catching on to narutos point. Naruto then seals away his note book, sat foward and looks at Anko.

"Im not a squirt unless you have a henge on right now were about the same hieght and for the flying question i might and might not so no Asuma its not code for anything." he awnserd

"Ok so now that we all introduced are selfes, time to let you 9 in on something... your not gennin yet" once kakashi dropped the bomb they look around. Kiba, Sakura, Ino and Choji had big eyes in dropped jaws. Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata all sat up straighter. Naruto just stayed in his book 3 jonin sweatdropped as one felt so proud deciding to test him he coughed "Naruto you listening?"

"Huh you say something?"

That did it 3 jonin face planted on the floor thinking (Another one!). Kakashi was dancing in his mind with confetti everywere (I will pass on my legacy! Suck it Guy my mini me is so better! Thank you sensei for giving me this bundle of joy!)

The genin to be was used to it so they didnt show any reaction to Naruto besides a glare from Sasuke.

"Ok now your dismissed team 7 dont eat anything you might throw up meat me at training ground 7 at 7am" he shunshined away

"Team 8 meet at training ground 8 same time" Kurenai and Anko then left

"Team 10 meet at training ground 10 at 9am" he then left. After that Sasuke left roof hopping, Shino and Hinata walked off having to go home, Kiba called over Akumaru who was playing with the twins and left also, Naruto looked at the rest of the group

"Hangout at my house? i can send a shadow clone to your houses choji and sakura. Since Inos and shikas is on the same road as mind we can just stop at theres to let them know"

"sure if you play me a round in shogi?" "Ok natuto-kun" "Of course naruto-kun" "will there be snacks?"

"Ok im down to play a round or two, and of course choji we can get some ramen if you want i can get it delivered"

"Really?! how?"

"2 words my plump friend..

Sealing jutsu" he said with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun can you make a seal that can change the color of are clothes?"

"Sure i have a seal that reqires Clothing dye it spreads it threwout your clothes that is on but only works with one color i have one on all my clothes and cloths that turn it red or black on some things watch ill show you"

As he channeld chakra to his clothes his belt and arm wraps started to turn black as his stomach wrap and cargo pants turned Red. His boots stayed black since he didnt put seals on them.

"I have a bunch of pre made seals some even already have the color black in them if thats what you wanted just sew it into your clothes. Remember it only works on 1 cloth so if the seal is on your shirt but you have a under shirt it will only work on the one it is sewn in. Channel chakra to release the dye and to change back the seal will suck the dye back into it for multiple use. Sew it into a area that are most likely not to get direct damage"

They nodded understanding

"How do we put the dye in the seal?"

shika asked

"Channel chakra and pour the dye into the center dont stop channeling chakra until you poured enough dye to change the color of your clothes so the amount is based on the size of clothes" They nodded

As they went on with there day they all got 5 black dye seals and 5 empty seals each. After that they just had a nice rest of there day spending time together.


	15. Chapter 15 Team 7 part 1 and part2?

The next morning we see Sasuke and Sakura waiting for their sensei. Naruto sat a bit away from his team, dozing under a tree with a full stomach he stayed up all night completing his summoning marker. He knew that if you had the chance, you always ate before you had to fight to have enough energy to last through the fight. And if you didn't have much time, that's what energy bars had been made for. Being a ninja took energy, so following Kakashi sensei's suggestion or not seemed to be another test.

They had to wait for two hours until Kakashi came. Now Naruto was doubly glad he had ignored the advice abd told sakura to ignore it also. Sasuke was obviously really hungry now.

"Good morning, team." Kakashi greeted.

"You're late sensei" Sakura screeched.

"You see, on my way here I saw an old lady that had to carry a heavy bag with her groceries, so I had to help her and carry her things home." Kakashi said.

"Seriously?" Sakura replied with a sweat drop.

Naruto just shook his head. He loved his brother but his excusess were horrible.

"Well, you know why you are here. Your genin test. To pass this test you have to get these two bells from me." Kakashi explained, showing them two little silver bells, which were chiming in his hands.

"But, Kakashi sensei, there are only two bells for the three of us." Sakura said.

"Correct. That means one of you won't get a bell. The one that doesn't get a bell will be tied to the post and I will eat lunch before his eyes." Kakashi said,

One stomachs grumbled. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"You seem to have eaten breakfast, you too; care to tell your team-mate why?" Kakashi asked.

"idiot. ninjas have to follow their superior's orders" Sasuke said.

"A ninja needs to detect hidden meanings and tests. Sensei only said we better not eat because we would only throw up. That isn't an order the way he worded it. It's more like advice. But against a jonin like him we would never have a decent chance to pass any test if we didn't eat. Therefore I didn't take the advice." Naruto calmly said. "A ninja has to be able to decide which information is relevant for his mission and which is not."

"That is correct, Naruto, it wasn't an order. Sakura how would you have solved the problem if I had ordered not to eat before coming here?" Kakashi asked.

"I would have brought my own food here." Sakura answered.

Kakashi nodded appreciatively. That was the way ninja should think.

"Good job, Sakura. Always listen to every detail in a order you are given so you get the best possible result for you and your team. Orders are not always locked in, they allow us breathing room to complete our missions, otherwise anyone could complete a mission genin or jonin if things always happend how they supposed to. That id why we train are body and mind so we can handle a situation thats been compromised or a complicated situation that needs on the spot thinking. That is one lesson you should always remember. A ninja needs to see underneath the underneath. Never take things at face value." Kakashi lectured.

Sasuke nodded. It made sense to him. He should have seen it he did have the best eyes in konoha. Now he would be better prepared in the future. He refused to be behind the idiot and the useless. He was in no way as stupid as he had seemed in the academy. Perhaps he could accept him as a sensei, maybe.

"Additionally to not getting to eat, the one or ones who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy for retraining." Kakashi announced.

This shocked Sasuke and Sakura. Going back to the academy? Naruto stayed calm. He had expected more mind warfare. He would see what he could deduct once he wasn't under Kakashi's eyes. Then Kakashi took out an alarm clock, which brought a tick mark on Sakura's forehead.

"You have until noon to get the bells. You can use all your equipment. If you really want to get a bell, you will have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said.

"But, Kakashi sensei, what would that solve if we are only aiming for the bells?" Sakura stated.

(Thats not all sakura-chan hes a jonin for a reason) Naruto thought.

"Don't worry about it. Ready, set, go." He said and the three jumped away to hide.

'At least they know how to hide.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto made a shadow clone to watch what sasuke will do and jumped through the tree tops with his partners to a point he knew his sensei wouldn't be able to see them. He then started thinking about the test. There was something really fishy about it. No genin would be able to beat a jonin, especially not an elite jonin like Kakashi in a one-on-one situation. So there was more to this. Look underneath the underneath, Kakashi had said. What is the real test?

After he had disposed of Sakura by first using a weak genjutsu, that she easily dispelled, after testing out her taijutsu witch needed some work he moved on to jutsu witch was the nail in the coffin, Kakashi was confronted by Sasuke who stated he was different from the other two.

"Well, we will see." Kakashi calmly said.

First Sasuke tried to engage Kakashi in taijutsu. Kakashi had to admit, Sasuke was good for a student fresh out of the academy; he even managed to touch the bells with the tips of his fingers. That was impressive even if he was holding back against his genin. He threw Sasuke at a distance. Sasuke shot a great fireball jutsu at Kakashi, who wasnt surprised. When the fireball ran out of energy, Sasuke looked around. Where was Kakashi?

'Left, no; right, no; above, no.' He thought.

"Below." He then heard and was pulled underground by his feet.

"Not bad Sasuke, really not bad. But you still didn't get a bell. Perhaps the Uchiha aren't all what they are said to be." Kakashi said and left his student to ponder.

Sasuke was fuming, how did Kakashi dare to insult his clan?

Naruto meanwhile had come to the answer. Teamwork. He could achieve that sakura and him already agreed to try on are own then come help eachother if needed then theres his so-called team-mate who would not be willing to work with him. He had his shadow clone that was trailing and observing Sasuke dispel to get the information on whats been happening. He processed the memories of the clone and then went to have his turn. He told his partners to get his downed team-mates and to lead them to him.

He went towards Kakashi's position and decided to get a birds eye view.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto whispered and his clone soluted him then ran from sight.

He silently watched his clone move towards Kakashi's position, trying to use his high level of stealth to get close as possible without Kakashi noticing him. He didn't really want to show his true abilities when Sasuke were possibly watching. But then agian why should he give a flying fuck. All pink eye could do is bitch to the civilian council and try to have him forced to teach the monkey marbles all his techniques; not that he could anyway.

Naruto was now directly above flying in a wide circle. Kakashi seemed to not notice him. His clone decided on the gorilla tactic. He prepared a fire ball but was kicked by Kakashi dispelling the clone. (How had he known?) destracted for a second he didnt notice a low powered water dragon rise behind him in the sky.

He was then body slammed by a huge amount of water he fell to the ground on his back.

"You are really good, Naruto. Someone wouldn't have expected you to use a shadow clone to attack and to observe from above that was perfec, but when been confronted with a shinobi that know of your abilitys you will have to think a move or two ahead" Kakashi said and lowered his book. Naruto saw the truth in his words.

"Thanks for the advice Kakashi sensei. but couldnt you atleast aim for the river when you drop me from the Sky" Naruto complained as he stood up with a aching back.

"That might be true i could do that but that would need me to actually put in effort wouldnt it?" Kakashi replied with a cheerful tone.

"You know someday im going to be able to kick your ass" Naruto said with a pouting face

"Of course. But until that day you surpass me, im going to have fun" Kakashi answered. "what are big brothers for right?"

"If i get a bell in the next 5min you pay the bill at ichirakus after this deal?" naruto asked. Pumped to have another spar with his older brother figure

Kakashi covered his sharingan again and put his book back in his pouch.

"Fine, i win you tell me the release date of the new icha icha master jiraya is working on Deal?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. It will give me something to do until the twins and sakura convince pink eye to work with us as a team."

"So you know what my test is about?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, teamwork. I just have to see if i can get Ol'Pink eye to listening to me." Naruto said and went into a boxer stance position both hands up infront of him.

Kakashi was ready and the two started with taijutsu. Naruto used speed and spining moves, but the experienced jonin blocked all his attempts to land hits.

"That will be hard to work against me. After all, my sensei used speed type taijutsu, Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto knew that, but he had some surprises in his style. He finally got close enough as kakashi did a straight jab Naruto let it graze his face as he spun hands locked and elbows out hit Kakashi's arm at the elbow and shoulder. He used his purple lightning in his elbows to numb the muscle.

Kakashi jumped back.

"I see, not completely a speed style then. You included elements of your unpradictability and flexibility mixed with your elemental chakra." He pondered.

Naruto followed Kakashi, trying to press a slight advantage. But Kakashi decided it was time to include ninjutsu in the fight. He changed positions with a log, which was hit by Naruto's spining back fist. Naruto was on guard. He knew Kakashi could attack from everywhere. Then he jumped up and stuck to the branch of the tree when Kakashi shot out of the ground. Naruto pushed off the branch and used the momentum to attack again. He unsealed his katanas from his gloves and started spinning left hand gripping it the orignal way the right hand in reverse grip so both blades facing outwards he became a shining tornado. The spinning momentum naruto had press Kakashi into defence stance with two kunai. Naruto then pumped both swords with there respective elements became a fire and lightning wirlpool but Kakashi decided he needed to up his game and jumped back.

"Earth release: earth dragon jutsu ." He said and the head of a dragon came out of the earth and shot some mudballs at Naruto.

Naruto reacted immediately, sealing the katanas back in his gloves while jumping back as he channeled lightning into his feet and hands.He cocks his fist back.

"Thors hammer." He shouted and shot built up purple lightning from his fist against the earth jutsu.

The lightning overpowered the earth. Naruto shot a flurry of senbon at Kakashi, which only hit another log.

In the bushes Sasuke was fuming from envy. Naruto was giving Kakashi a hard time in the fight. It seemed like Naruto was a lot better than he had thought.

"Are you now going to help?" Sakura behind him asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke jeered.

"The whole test is about teamwork. We pass if we work together. Naruto don't like you anymore than you like him and you both might not want to do this. I only want you to push that aside and do this for your own carrer because thats what were doing show Kakashi that we can work together if the situation requires it. The whole getting a bell is setting us up against each other. That's why he told us to look underneath the underneath. You see naruto fighting out there. Kakashi is one of the strongest ninja we have in the village. Do you really think we have a chance against him? If you really want to reach your goal you need his training and move up in rank, so we need to play by his rules. Nobody demands that you like each other, we only need to reach the mission goal." Sakura said.

Sasuke thought about what she said. "Who the hell are you to boss me around you the weakest of both of us!" he growled out

"Then if your so better then me you should know the logic of what i said" Sakura said hands on her hips

He hated to admit it, but it was true. He couldn't get a bell from Kakashi, he had tried. And now it seemed that his sensei had even held back. He would have to push his pride aside until he could go after Itachi.

"Okay, we do it. Do you too have a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we distract him with me thrown weapons, when he moves to the trees then attack him with your fire jutsu. Naruto will hide a few chains in it." Sakura said relieved that Sasuke had finally seen sense.

"wouldnt it melt im using a fire jutsu?" Sasuke asked. He new that much his Fire jutsu was strong enough to turn metal white hot maybe even melt them.

"No, The chains you thinking of isnt what Naruto uses. I guess in a Way its a fire jutsu actually" Sakura told him.

Sasuke nodded. They didn't have time to discuss this.

"How are we going to tell him while hes fighting?" Sasuke asked.

"Hes about to know right abooouuut now." Sakura answered as she looked towards the twins and they yipped at her letting her know they told him

"Get him in position in five." Sasuke said.

The real Naruto was now on defence and tried to avoid Kakashi's attacks. Damn, his sensei was really good. He flash stepped himself when Kakashi shot another earth attack at him. He then got the message from the twins. Thank god Sasuke's ambition was strong enough to override his pride for short periods of time. Naruto went to hide again and waited for the signal.

Then several kunai were thrown from the bushes. They were very fast for a fresh genin, but they werent fast enough for a jonin even most chunin. Kakashi deflected them without problems. Then Sasuke shot his fireball and Naruto shot his chains underneath expecting Kakashi to use a earth wall. He knew he wouldnt move from that space. Kakashi managed to dodge half of them and quickly pulled away from the ones that did wrap around him. Kakashi attacked Naruto's position with a flurry of shuriken, forcing Naruto to move. Kakashi made a shadow clone of himself that got him out of danger.

Naruto followed, but had to fight the shadow clone.

"Sasuke, get the bells, you have two and a half minutes." Naruto said.

The shadow clone of Kakashi managed to keep his original safe for one and a half minutes. Then Sasuke closed in on their position and tried to grab the bells only to be stopped by a weakened Kakashi. Kakashi still defended the bells and then the alarm rang.

"Well i guess will have to deal with it." Naruto said calmly

Kakashi ordered the three genin to the starting point. He tied Sakura to the post.

"Nice try, but you all didn't get the bells." Kakashi said.

"No, but that wasn't the intention of the test, wasn't it, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

She had realized when she saw it was going to be a fight.

"So you also understood it Sakura, do you also know the true meaning of the test?" Kakashi asked.

"That a team is 1 unit?"

"Yes thats a piece of it. Sasuke why did you help?" Kakashi asked.

"it was the only way to suceed you was to strong for me at this level." he answered.

Naruto shook his head. He was so stupid and was praised as the smartest ninja in their class.

"Naruto, tell him." Kakashi said.

"The true test was if we could work together as a team. Alone none of us would have had a chance against an elite jonin like Kakashi sensei. Together we had a chance, like you saw in the end." Naruto said.

"Correct. I wanted to test if you could put your own interest aside and work for the overall goal of the mission, getting the two bells. I am happy that you in the end did it, even if not all of you understood the meaning of the test. Therefore you all pass."

All of the genins' faces lit up, even Naruto's a little bit.

"In our line of work, teamwork is the most important factor for the success of a mission. You have to always remember that rules and guidelines are not absolute. If you followed the rules and fought on your own to get a bell you would have overall lost, even if you would have managed to get one. Those that break the rules are trash in the ninja world, but those that abandon their comrades, are lower than trash. Always remember that. Konoha became the strongest of the five great shinobi villages by following this mentality. We fought in three wars and came out victorious because we cherished our comrades. Individual strength of a ninja is important, but without teamwork even the strongest can be brought down. Believe me, I have experienced it. Look at this stone." Kakashi pointed at the memorial stone.

"On this stone the names of those we call heroes in Konoha are engraved. All those ninja died in the line of duty. They are never forgotten because their comrades keep their memories alive. Right, we are done for today. Tomorrow we will start our training. Be at this training ground at six in the morning for physical training." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto and Sakura walked away after freeing Sakura's binds with some fire.

In the Hokage's office the jonin were assembling to report the results of their genin tests. Even Kakashi was only fifteen minutes late, which wondered the others.

After the first six teams had been reported to have failed, it was Kakashi's term.

"Team seven passed." He said.

The others stared at him unbelievingly. It was well-known that Kakashi never passed a team.

Kurenai then got out of her shock and reported.

"Team eight passed." She said.

Asuma was last.

"Team ten passed." He said.

"Okay, that means we have three new teams under Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Very good. The ones who failed their teams can go, the other three stay." The Hokage said.

When the others left the room, the Hokage turned to the new senseis.

"I would like a short overview over the things you think you need to work on with your teams." He told the three.

"Ladies first." Kakashi said to Kurenai who rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Kiba Inuzuka has a good base in his clan's techniques, but he is very brash. I will have to work with him to not just rush into a fight but assess his opponents' strengths and weaknesses. He could also use training in chakra control and genjutsu detection. Shino Aburame needs to increase his chakra reserves to better assess his combination attacks with his bugs and to work on his taijutsu as he can't use many ninjutsu without his bugs like all Aburame. But he has a very firm grip on strategy and knows how to work on a team. It was his planning that got my team to pass my test. Hinata Hyuga needs to overcome her shell could do that she would be a lot stronger than she already is. She can use her byakugan at an acceptable level for somebody her age, but I have the feeling something is off with her taijutsu. It just doesn't seem to suit her fully. She has a good grasp on dispelling genjutsu and tries to get along with her team-mates." Kurenai said.

"I see. I want you to not only concentrate on training them as a tracking team, get them to be flexible. You have a team that consists of three clan heirs who all have had additional training in their clans' techniques. Be creative in how you train them. If possible, get them ready for the chunin exams in six months. It would look good for Konoha if we could present some clan heirs in the exams. Next." The Hokage said.

"Okay, I guess Kakashi wants to go last as he had the most difficult team of us." Asuma said. "Shikamaru Nara is your typical lazy Nara. He worked well together with Ino and Choji, but that was to be expected of an Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Shikamaru needs to get motivated. His techniques are okay; he used one of his clan's special jutsu to capture me. I didn't see any taijutsu from him, but considering his built he needs more physical training. Choji was following Shikamaru's plan to get the mission done with the least possible amount of work. He was in a supportive role. He needs to work on ninjutsu, genjutsu and speed. His power is above average, like you normally expect from an Akimichi. Ino is a problem. While she worked with her team-mates she was complaining that she wasn't on a team with Naruto first but when it was time to work she put her all in. She is physically adverage and has genin stamina. The only way she could help with the test was that Shikamaru caught me and she could take over my body with a mind control jutsu. She didn't seem to have abilities above the academy jutsu, which she utilize as well." Asuma reported.

"Okay. Asuma, get your team in gear. You have the same directions as Kurenai, which also holds true for Kakashi. The chunin exams. Don't let your team slack in their training. If necessary put them through the grinder. Get their individual skills up. You have worked with Naras and Akimichis in the past, so you know how to handle them. I want both of your teams to be the face for the new genin teams in the village. You will take at least one D-rank mission a day from next week on. Train your teams to be coherent units. This generation we have a lot of strong individuals and we will need them in the future. Okay, Kakashi, your report." The Hokage said leaving the two jonin who had already reported wondering what was going to happen that they were given such orders. Something was up.

"I will start with Sakura. It seems like no one got a true fangirl on the team. Mine is similar, Asuma, Sakura is adverage but she packs a punch. There is no other way to say it. She doesn't have any standout skills above what the academy teaches and she didn't show anything that stands out during the test. She did check Sasuke and throwing some weapons to help. I will have to find what she will be best at so for now only physical training. The reports of the academy told she was skilled in genjutsu witch she was her taijutsu was mainly K.o hits."

"Which one did you use?" Kurenai interrupted.

"Demonic illusion: Hell viewing technique." Kakashi answered.

Kurenai nodded.

"Hmm kakashi i might know what she can specalize in" The third said

"I wanted to see if the reports were correct. I have the impression they are. The only ones that passed are the clan heirs and Sakura because her brain and being the mediator pulled her through."

The Hokage nodded. That was a problem. Normally at least a handful of students from civilian background passed.

"Next is Sasuke. He is skilled for a genin fresh out of the academy, but he has a serious attitude problem. His obsession with Itachi makes him completely disregard his team-mates. He tried to get the bells from me on his own and argued a long time with sakura after he had lost his one-on-one with me that he didn't need help because he was an Uchiha. It took sakura telling him what the meaning of the test was and using Naruto saying he was mature enough to work together and if he was so better then her he should understand the logic. More or less told him if he wanted to pass he needed to work with her and naruto and that he would be stupid to let his pride get in the way of getting the best possible training from me one of the best ninja" Kakashi said.

"How does sakura know that?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto. Also Naruto performed exceptionally well. He saw through the test and got his team-mates to work with him. He also displayed great skills in all areas we test genin in, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu. His academy report is only good for burning. Nothing in there is true. As you told me, Naruto dislikes sasuke immensely, but is willing to treat him neutrally to get a mission done. My team will never last past the chunin exams if sasuke doesnt check his attitude but with him in check they can be a solid workable unit." Kakashi said.

"We thought as much when the team was built. Okay, you already have your orders how to work with your team, Kakashi." The Hokage said.

"Erm, why does Kakashi already have orders, Hokage Sama? After all he never passed a team before." Kurenai asked.

"Because I had to pass this team. The civilian council ordered me to pass them, but with their performance I would have done it either way. I have special orders for the next six months to smooth out mistakes that were made in the past with both Naruto and Sasuke. And you know I am the only one who can teach Sasuke in using his sharingan as I have one myself, that is he awakened." Kakashi said.

"The problem is the civilians has put Sasuke on a pedestal in the village, but also some of the small clans, see him as a potential source of power for them in the future. He is the only one who can bring back the Uchiha clan in Konoha and with them the sharingan, one of the strongest bloodline limits. The problem is that their attitude didn't help with keeping Sasuke grounded. He's already fixated on his revenge, I fear with the littlest information on Itachi he will go after him, ignoring his duty to the village. That's the reason Kakashi got special orders to keep his team away from missions that bring them in close contact with the villagers. I want to isolate Sasuke from the villagers as much as possible.

"Naruto was sabotaged in life during his early years after word to mouth spread of his herittage he was still only treated average. Naruto hid his true level of skill and intentionally passed as the middle of his class. He has built a strong impassive relationship for most of the village there are things that hold him here but if the villagers start treating him like dirt he wont stand for it and will leave. Naruto can be a strong asset to the village, but he could also become its worst enemy. I want to prevent this." The Hokage said.

Kurenai and Asuma nodded. They didn't want to imagine what Naruto could do if he let loose with Kyubi's power.

"Is there a risk he would use **that** power?" Asuma asked.

"He wouldn't need to. He has actuall skill. And he cant use it anyway. He is more then just the fox." The Hokage said seriously.

They nodded quickly both cant deny the fox was there only thought just now.

Tsunade was going to be ready to take over the Hokage position. If Kakashi managed to keep the Uchiha from creating another mob of hatred of Naruto to the point were he gets tired of it and leave. Naruto would still stay loyal after he retired or died. He had already written down his intention to make Tsunade his successor. He wanted to discuss it with Jiraiya, he knew that his pervy student wouldnt take the position. He would support Tsunade though his most stable student.


	16. Chapter 16 not a D rank?

Its been 4 months since they graduated. They have been training with there abilities to better there career. Sakura has taken up being a medic nin,she now knows the basics of being a medic nin and has currently been practicing the techniques. Her taijutsu is still adverage when it comes to movements but in force she can knock out a elite chunnin she has been adding chakra to her blows. Her jutsu is limited to deffinsive earth jutsu and earth dragon jutsu being her only offense jutsu. Genjutsu is chunnin in skill she can do most basic genjutsu in fights some even down to one hand seal.

Sasuke is still a bastard and no matter how many times naruto scares him shitless it only lasts temporarly until hes back to his arrogant self. His taijutsu is chunnin level with the sharingan active but elite genin with out it. Jutsu is what you expect from a uchiha with a library of jutsu at home. Element Infinities is Fire and lightning. Bloodline is still at the 2 tomoe stage.

Naruto turned out to have a wind infinity. Decided to put that on the back burner until he has mastered all the jutsu he already knew to the point he can fuse them if needed. His taijutsu is deadly to all genin a fair fight with a chunin and can make a jonin use a actual taijutsu stance not good enough to have a good shot at beating a jonin but hes still only a genin. Kenjutsu deadly to genin and chunin a slight challenge to jonin. Fuinjutsu at Level 3 Uzumaki arts. Bloodline he is now able to use his lightning in full pheonix form and can choose if he wants to mix his fire and lightning. He even invented his Fire shadow Clone that he uses his Fire and chakra to make a shadow clone. Advantages are that they dont dispell in one solid hit it takes 5 major hits or a kill shot. They also dissapear in hot blue smoke that can leave first degree burns and can explode in a ball of blue fire.

We now see Team 7 infront of the Hokage recieving there 4th C rank mission.

"Team 7 do you accept your C rank mission? It is a body gaurd mission that should take about a month to complete."

"We accept the mission Hokage sama" Kakshi jonin and leader of team 7 replied

"Very well, send in Tazuna please" He asked the front desk threw his mic

After waiting a few minutes a elderly man with a straw hat walked in. The affect was immediet naruto and the twins covered there nose.

"Dude take a bath with something besides alchohol some people have sensitive noses be mindful of that" Naruto said waving his hand infront of his face

Tazuna ignores the remark completely as he looks at Team 7 sizing them up he then speaks.

"Is this all my money is good for? A dark haired emo, Miss bubblegum, and well i guess the other 2 are good" he finished off earning a hot glare from sasuke. Sakura was just leaning her head on Narutos shoulder with there hands interlocked not really caring after about the hair comment.

"Whatever you say old man were the team hired to protect you take it or leave it" she said with a roll of her eyes. Earning a chuckle from naruto , kakashi, and the Third hokage. (Im/Naruto really rubbing off on her) the three thought.

"Yeah whatever just make sure you do your jobs" he fired back

"Sure sure" naruto said with a wave of his hand.

"Ok team go pack up for a month long mission we will meet in 3 hours at the front gate. Eat lunch before we leave we will stop and set for camp for dinner on the way since wave is 3 day trip walking at civilian pace, Dismissed" kakashi said rolling up his mission scroll.

The 2 genin nodded sasuke already left out the door and started to walk out them selfes. "See you later jiji, Iruka sensei" naruto said

"Stay safe out there naruto ya' here? You too Sakura" Iruka said earning a nod from both as they left the room.

"Naruto-kun you want to go pack your stuff first or mine?" Sakura asked her boyfriend of now 2 months.

"Do you remember i put my delivery seal in the wood on your desk top by your bed?"

"Oh yeah i forgot for a second. Shadow clone?" she asked

"Shadow clone" naruto awnsered

They both put there hand in the fimiliar sign and in 2 puffs of smoke there clones were standing in front of them then they walked towards there respective house.

"Natsu, Ace go tell Mira we will be gone for a month this time. She is in the Forest behind the house going for a stroll around the village most likely. If you go play with your cousins after you can just make sure to be at the front gate in 3 hours"

"Yip, Yip!" they said and ran off towards the outer wall to find there Grandma.

"Now its just us 2 anything you want to do?"

"Lets go see tenten i want to talk to her about something" she replied

As they walked threw the village hand and hand. They stopped a few times talking to there friends and telling them how they will be gone for a month. After about a hour has passed they finally entered Higurashis shop a weopens and ninja gear family shop.

"Hey Kenpachi, tenten here?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, Tenten! Someone is in the front for you!" he yelled into a intercom that goes to there dojo room in the back.

"Here i come!" she yelled

As they waited for her to come Kenpachi asked to see the Swords and Check for any chips in the blades. As he did that Naruto and Sakura was leaning on the table top lost in thought one thinking of new ways to use his swords as the other thinking of ways to do more then just concussion damage she want to be to add slicing damage also if she needed.

After kenpachi sharpened narutos blades he gave them back to him to seal away back into his gloves. They talked a while about having a large zanpacto size blade making his spinning kenjutsu style even more deadly he needed something with wieght and sharpness that can carve threw his opponents when need be. His dual katana was made for slicing but mainly clean cuts or the rare stab since they were thin blades you couldnt use brute strength he needed something that can tank brute strength. As they talked they never even heard tenten walk in the shop.

"Hey sakura was it you who needed me or naruto kun?" she asked

"Me this time i need help, you know how my fighting style is brute force as a frontline medic right?"

tenten nods knowing that sakura was using tsunade-sama as a base for her style.

"I want to be able to use slicing damage but with my fist i thought of using chakra scalpels like most medics but that requires open hands not closed fist so i was wondering if i can fuse the two by using a blade type weopen made for short range but can be used with chakra like naruto kuns blades but for my hands"

"Hmm never thought of that to be honest but it sounds genius when you think of bare fist fighters having something to use agianst blades and other weopens without messing with there closed fist fighting style" tenten said already thinking of ideas in her mind.

"I got it we can use chakra metal to creat a bracelet that way your chakra scalpel will be around your fist."

"That sounds great tenten! when do you think you can make it?"

"Im not sure let me ask dad. Hey daddy you heard what we was talking about right?" recieving a nod from her dad.

"It will take no longer then a hour just got to find some chakra metal in the back. Sakura do you want to wear them like bracelets or do you want me to just put chakra metal into some gloves?"

"Hmm what you think tenten?"

"gloves would protect your hands better but braclets can come on and off"

"Ill take them in bracelets naruto-kun most likely have a seal i can use to make them reliable" she said

"Yup i sure do" he says scaring tenten and sakura. "I can put a seal on the bracelts that will make it soft metal that will always fit your wrist just right. And put a color seal on it that will change the color to match your outfit"

"Thanks naruto-kun" she said after calming her heart from the scare

"So naruto-kun what was you in my dad was talking about?"

"bigger class swords like claymores etc. I want a heavier sword to fit my one sword style. something that can handle more muscle"

she nodded knowing if he tried to use to much force with his katanas he can break them so having a bulkier sword for those moments will save his swords the pain.

After talking about the future design ideas for the sword for about 45min Kenpachi came back with the bracelets after naruto carved the seals into the bracelet. They put them on sakura and told her to try them out. Thinking of her chakra and how to make chakra scalpels her whole fist lit up the color of chakra as a blade made of pure chakra stretched from her fist. * **Google images " Psylocke powers" from x-men they look like that but blue and on both hands***

She cut the chakra flow and the blades shrunk back into her bracelets.

"Now channel chakra into your wrist under the bracelet but dont put it into the bracelet"

As she did what naruto said the bracelets dissapeard and now it looks like she has a tattoo of a thick line wrapped around her wrists. After putting chakra into the tattoos they popped out agian. She hugged naruto so tightly he thought she was his grandmother for a second then he recieved a kiss not missing the pout on tenten face. After they thanked them and left to go to the main gate. Tenten turned around to go back to her training only to see naruto behind her before she can say anything he kissed her forehead and whisperd "Dont pout if you want one just ask" as he dissapeard in a puff of smoke. She blushed and touched her forehead as she walked to the back.

-Main gate-

"Finally brats were is your sensei and emo boy?!"

"Are sensei will be here soon relax and Pink eye is over there in that tree" He said pointing towards a tree outside the gate on the left behind tazuna.

"So the loser got lucky" huffed sasuke as he jumped off the tree.

Poof a plume of smoke came oit of no where right besides there client

"Everyone here?" kakashi voice asked from inside the smoke.

"You was the last one!" the bridge builder yelled pointing his old finger towards the man.

"Maw maw relax im here now ok everyone got there stuff he saw 3 nods.

"Ok then lets go"


	17. Chapter 17 Instinct Speed and sound

Team 7 was walking down the road in diamond formation Naruto at point who was reading a book about the human bodys nerve system. Sakura to his left talking to kakashi who was in the back about her new weopens and Sasuke to his right doing nothing. And in the center Tazana the bridge builder. This is there second day walking towards wave country.

As they walked down the road Natsu and Ace started to growl since they was infront catching scents. Naruto seeing this sniffed the air himself anf picked up a human smell mixed with metal and blood that was the smell of only a few kinda people either way it was bad. They kept walking down the road when Naruto catches the 2 puddles he turned to make eye contact with kakashi seeing him nod they kept walking. Sakura not seeing the puddle but catching naruto glance at there sensei knew to be on gaurd, she looked over and sasuke slightly on gaurd not fully (probably thinking he can take who ever it is on his own.. *sigh*) she shrugged not her problem. As they past 2 suspicious puddles 2 ninja sprung from out the tunnel and instantly wrapped Kakashi around there kunai shaped chain connected to a gauntlet on there one hand after "killing" Kakashi.The one with the one horn on his head said "Take the target ill knock off thr kids!".

Before they could get two there targets a fireball was already on its way to meet them after dodging the fireball. They had to disconnect the chain for they can go to there different targets. As they seperated so did team 7 Sasuke was standing ready to meet one as Sakura was infront of tazuna, a shadow clone behind him and Natsu and Ace to his left and right. Naruto a little ahead ready for the other guy coming for there charge.

As Sasuke and one of the ninja was fighting you could tell who was winning the fight not by alot but enough to tell it wasnt a even fight. Sasuke was mad a Uchiha elite like himselfe was being push back made him angry and after looking towards naruto and see he was evenly matching his opponent made him furious! Being blinded by anger he didnt notice the ninjas clawed hand was going to slice his open torso unti a kunai wizzed passed his chest slightly cutting his skin threw his shirt and smacking the hand away from him.

"I got your back sasuke" Sakura said from her position infront of Tazuna hand already grabbing another kunai out of her pouch showing she was the one to throw it.

Now he was Pissed he didnt need help from a weakling! With the rush of adrenaline started to over power the older chunin finally landing a solid blow the chunin stumbled back next thing you know he was knocked out in a one arm lock from kakashi the other guy already on the ground. Sasuke thinking Naruto took his out easily got mad and told off Kakashi.

"What was you doing! I had him" sasuke said

"So? were not here to have full blown battles and I was going to do this earlier anyway relax" Kakashi said brushing off the boys anger.

"Then why did you let naruto finish his fight?!" Sasuke yelled pointing at the downed ninja.

"Lower your tone genin!" Kakashi snarled

sigh* "I do not play favorites if thats what your thinking i came out to round up both i didnt Let him do anything i gave both of you the same amount of time to take out the enemy as i watched ready to jump in. After i felt it took long enough I finished the other ninja then came here and did the same to yours. The only reason i dont have the other guy in my other arm is because he was on his last leg anyway so he only needed a chop to the back of the neck" he explained with a glare to the wet behind the ears boy who dare question him. Obito be dammed this uchiha better step off his high horse before he kicks him off himself he thought.

"Now Tazuna you being there target do you care to explain why you only asked for a C rank and what is going on that involves you and foriegn ninja" Kakashi said with a eye smile.

Tazuna then proceeded to explain what has been happening in wave. Tazuna was a bridge builder that was going to build a bridge so they could be connected to Hi no Kuni and trade with others. They were poor and in a crucial state. Tazuna then begged them to help him so Wave can be as glorious as it once was, so Gato could not have control over it. Gato wanted them to be cut off so he could rule the place.

"I say we help them, Kakashi-sensei. Im sure he will pay the real price of the mission." Naruto said

"hnn," said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded in approval of going on with the mission.

"Then it is settled. We will help Tazuna." Kakashi said.

"I cannot thank you enough." Tazuna said.

~Hide out~

"They failed. Should we get ready? Gato will not be happy and we need the money" A young mans voice said.

"Relax, We will go personally this time. I will make sure he die." Zabuza said.

As they ran to the road you have to take to get into Wave after you cross the water.

~Team 7~

"So what should we do sensei if they are here and you said they work for a man named Zabuza a jonin. Then is he going to be a little up ahead?" Naruto asked

"hmm true Tazuna is it a clear walk path like this to your home in wave from here?"

"No theres a deep river from the ocean side. once you cross that it gets really foggy then its a clear walk agian when you get close enough to my home" Tazana replied

"hmm ok Naruto how far can you see we needs your eyes right now" Kakashi said

Naruto nods "Do you want me to stay down here or go up high?"

"High. can your eyes see good threw fog and mist?"

"Mostly just your outline if the fog to thick but most mist i can see threw good enuff to see slight more detail" He replied

"That should do is there away to keep in contact with eachother why you fly?"

"Yeah keep Natsu and Ace down here and they will let me know if you guys need me threw are mental link"

Kakashi nods "Ok ill see you on the other side"

Naruto nods towards everyone and takes off towards the forest then after he dissapeard a brighr blue light flashed threw the forest and a heat wave swept threw the forest. when the flash died down they saw something bright blue shoot up in the sky then towards wave country.

Sasuke was jelous angered he didnt know what ever jutsu that is he couldnt wait to add it to his arsenal and Tazuna mouth hanging amazed and freaked out thinking (Kami what is he?! a Firecracker or some shit!!)

"Lets go you 2 your falling behind" Kakashi said

After a long walk on a clear path so far and a quick boat ride there now walking threw the mist.

"Theres no way that loser can see threw this if my sharingan cant see threw" Sasuke said

Kakashi shook his head how big is this kids ego? *thunk* he looked to see sakura threw a kunai almost hitting a bunny in the head. A... white?... bunny (Replacement!) he channled a little chakra to his ears and can here something cutting and a fast pace.

"Everyone get down!" he yelled he see everyone down instantly except Tazuna he grabbed him as they both dropped barely dodging a large sword with no guard with a circle hole near the curved top and a half a circle on the blade edge near the handle (Naruto is going to want that sword) he thought with a sweatdrop.

The sword was stabbed into a tree and a mist shunshin on the flat of the blade. "Copy cat Kakashi of the sharingan eye. Its a pleasure now you knowhow ninja work goes handoverthe old man and all is well"

"You know since hes my charge i cant let him go and die that looks bad on my record also"

"Well i guess we have a similar job on diffrent sides of the glass"

"I guess we do so how do you want to play this? someones job is going to fail. And i want to get this over with before my student sees your sword"

"ohh? you havea kenjutsu user? the emo or bubblegum dont look up to scratch to even hold The Kubikiribōchō."

"Naw my kenjutsu isnt here right now."

"Aww i see so shall we begin?"

"Lets"

Then sparks began to fly as kunai met sword. Both moving too fast for anyone around to keep track. They clashed agian on top of the water blades in there respective hands. They both sepurated and wemt threw there respective hand seals **"Water style; Water dragon jutsu!"** They both yelled 2 dragons emerged from behind them as they collided in the center as Kakashi was making progressin taijutsu until a water clone comes from under the water behind him sword ready to strike Kakashi turned around to meet the clash but th clone exploded and surrounded him in a bubble. "Fool you challenge someone from the mist on water? Now were is the swordsman brat?"

Before anymore words was said purple lightning striked the ground inbetween both groups on contact with the floor the lightning created blue fire in the center of that fire A boy dresses similar to himself except the color designs and tattoos on his right arm at the shoulder and chest on the left side. "Hey i love your sword" The boy said

"So your the sword brat? Much better as far as the style goes. Whats your name before i test your woarth of my blade you ready?"

"Names Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze and i was born ready. Your sword matches my personal sword style perfectly"

"Oh a Uzumaki? the natural born kenjutsu users i see theres still one alive.. And you made your own style that is made for blades like mine? Ha! show me boy you got me intrested. Ill fight you myself no clones but ima have to leave kakashi inside you know its just buisness"

Naruto nods he understood "Actually i made my style with these but i feel like these are my main weopens but some times i might need heavy handed sword play and katanas arent made for it. My style is called The Swirling Talons are you ready to dance?" he asked katanas all ready summoned

"You have the attitude and the talk but lets see how you move!" Zabuza said getting excited. As soon as he said that Naruto switched the katana in his right hand in reverse grip and dissapeard at jonin level speed his resistance seals off. He was spinning so fast you just saw the blur of the black steel shining. Zabuza lifted his sword to stop the deadly tornado with the flat side of his blade you can here the soundof metal grinding Narutos movement stopped but not his spinning as he spinned in place causing Zabuza to use his second hand. As a shadow clone appeard behind him spinning causing him to use a replacement jutsu as a log was shredded inbetween 2 tornados that both dissapeard in smoke. Zabuza turn his head to dodge a stab to the skull from behind with a left and used his sword to dodge the wide swing with the one in reverse grip on narutos right thinking hes trapped with one sword in the dirt and the other in a stalemate was suprised when the swords dissapeard in a poof of smoke and the boy flipped over his shoulder into a hand and in another poof of smoke his katanas was stuck to the bottom of his feet by the handles the blades pointing out the same way as his toes as he spinned on his hands having to duck not expecting him to wield a sword on his feet! he tried to cut the boy in the middle but the boy did a hand stand jump and aimed his foot towards his face in a round house kick with the sword still stuck to his foot witch would stab him threw the jaw! He leaned backwards as naruto let the katana fly off his foot mid kick so it flew past zabuzas chin slicing off a part of his bandages around his mouth then shunshined towards his katana mid air for a spining slice. Zabuza jumped back then hit naruto in the forehead with the hilt... ** _hard_**

"Dammit man that hurts" Naruto said as he rubbed the circle on his forehead

"You are one hell of a swordsman gaki to be able to have solid moves at this age that are affective and your fluid. Your missing a few things that you will need as a swordsman always remember this you will always need that will decide the winner between swordsman **Instinct** , **speed, and sound** " he said as he knocked naruto out with a kick into a tree. Narutos last thoughts were those 3 words (instinct, speed, and sound huh?) he thought as he blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18 Fire and Ice

(Dammit i cant bieleve i was knocked out so easily!) he berated himself

Naruto sits up and look around to find a room in someones house he can smell his team and Tazuna has been in here with 2 others with a faint scent to the old man so hes been around them enough. He also smells. Sadness? Anger? and he knows the other smell is jelousy knowing that smell from being around sasuke enough the other 2 hes not so sure he hasnt completely masted his scent smelling ability hes been working on it since he found out his nose is about the same level as A inuzukas except the Uzumakis were granted a emotional sensor ability they can smell out.

He stands up with a grunt his back still had the lingering ghost pain from the tree impact same with his front from the sandal to the chest. He walks downstares and see only a boy? He walks over and sit across from him smelling the mix of Sadness and Anger coming off of him.

"Hey there little guy think you can tell me were i am?" Naruto said with a grin

"Go away your ninja pals are outside in the forest past the lake infront of the house" he said clearly not intrested in naruto at all.

"If its ok with you mind if i just sit here maybe talk with you for a bit?" he asked in a plain voice not really caring either way.

Unnoticed to the younger of the two and the boys mother was leaning by the edge of the door listening in. Naruto having a animals nose already smelt her in what he bieleves to be the kitchen but did not notice her hearing in on there conversation not that he would honestly care.

"Sure do what you want" the boy said

"Ok was your name kid?"

"..Inari"

"Naruto. Naruto D. Uzumaki Namikaze at your service" he said in a fake snobbish way earning a giggle from inari.

"See thats what a kids face should look like at your age" he said with wisdom but with sadness in his eyes.

"Inari let me tell you a little story about a boy who felt like he was woarth nothing but turned out to be the opposite..." He then goes on talking about his life in 3rd person up until he finally found love he deserved." ... you see inari we all have are scars we may bleed we may cry but at the end of the day the only thing that matters is what you still have and how can you protect it."

Inari crying could only nod at the older boy after regaining his tears he asked "How did you do on your own?"

"Idk inari but i dont wish that lonelyness on anyone, make sure no matter what happens in life you look out for those you love ok?"

"Yes!" he said sobbing he gives the older boy a hug then walks up stares.

"Did you come to those thoughts alone or did someone do for you what you did for him?"

"You will be suprised what neglect can do to a child, me telling him this i just hope he can then tell this to another person in need and remember my words" he said as he also left the dining room to head outside. Before he opens the front door there was a swirl of leaves in wind just outside as kakashi made a clean get away.

"Sensei he will make a great leader one day" he said as he jumped tree to tree back to were he left 2 of his students to wake up the third.

"What was the dobe doing thar was so important?"

"*sigh* hes your teammate, he was knocked out and ...oh yeah he saved your sorry ass"

"Nobody asked for him to jump in" Sasuke mumbled

"Im sorry what was it you wanted to tell me huh sasuke-kun?"

earning a glare and growl from thr uchiha he rolled his eyes

"Next time look around you before you talk shit about people genius" naruto said with a eye roll

"Hn" he said as he walked away angry he is still looked down on

"Sakura what you out here working on?"

"Just my earth manipulation i havent got this leaf fully turn into dust yet."

"Ahh i see im going to work on my wind manipulation i think i finnaly found away to use something similar to shunshin but in a fight"

"That sounds awsome naruto-kun why cant you use your lightning?"

"It boost my speed but its kinda different it only pumps into my body i need something on the outside"

She nods not completely sure what the final version will look like but understanding for the most part.

"Ok team sasuke recieved 2 offense jutsu, you have the choice between offense or deffence your total is 2 it can be 2 of one or 1 each from both your choice." kakashi stated as he put his book away.

"sensei is there a deffence fire jutsu i can work on and probably tweak into my own jutsu?"

"sensei can i learn the underground move you used during the genin test? and a jutsu that can be used for offense?"

"Great choices you too i will write them down on a scroll for you can start working on the jutsu tommorow while me and sasuke gaurd tazuna you two will gaurd the house. Then we will switch off everyday until the job is done for today its a hour till sunset so work on what you want just make sure to turn in no later then 2 hours after it get dark"

They nodded and continued working on there respective leaf after 2 hours naruto has his leaf split 1/3rd down the side even though he was aiming for the middle. Sakura has half of her leaf turned to dust but its in spots so not the complete half.

"Hey sakura-chan want to take a quick trip to the ocean?"

"Sure Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked up at the tree nearby as he ran upwards using his chakra to stick to the tree when he got to the top he jumped off and nosed dived as he did that sakura ran towards the clearing in the forest and used chakra to jump as high as she could as she started going back down instead of air she felt the warm embrace of narutos fire agianst her skin during the cool night her waist legnth hair flowing in the wind. Naruto began to glide over the water then shot up towards the sky looking at the clear view of the stars and moon. After 30 min of flying he heard Ace tell him they are wondering were they are. After telling him there on there way they flew towards the house in landed on the roof holding sakura piggy back. Kakashi clone already at the window

"Meeting downstares" he said then dissapeared in a poof of smoke

"lets go you ready sakura?"

"Yeah lets get this over with naruto-kun the ocean ride was so relaxing im getting tired" she said as they walked down the stairs.

"Hn you two got lost on the way back or something"

"No we took a little stroll second best dont worry to much about it" naruto replied causing sakura to giggle

"Hn" he growled out

"Ok now that you 2 or done having your pissing contest, i told you 3 we was going to split up in 2 groups now Naruto and Sakura you guys have tommorow to train as me and Sasuke will go to proctect the bridge builder tommorow. Remember to also protect the house and the daughter and grandson" he looked around after seeing everyone nod

"ok you 3 lets get some sleep"

For the next few days they been switching off now on Friday. It was almost noon when Naruto woke up in his futon in the corner of the room. He blinked at the sun coming in through the window and hitting his face. He groaned, ready to turn away from the light and continue sleeping, when the sound of a door crashing and a woman's scream reached him. This also awoke Ace, who was sleeping right next to his head, they were awake in a second having sensitive hearing in all. He quickly looked to his side and found his gloves there on the dresser and grabbed it before sprinting downstairs. Just as he got downstairs, he found Tsunami tied by her wrists being dragged out of the house by two thugs.

Inari was across the room and shouted, "Let go of my mom!" before charging at them. One of the thugs looked annoyed and was about to slice Inari's head off, when a blade was placed right under his neck. He looked to see a blond teenager holding a katana up to his neck and adding pressure, some blood coming down from the small cut under his head.

"I suggest you leave her alone, unless you wish to die." came a cold voice you wouldn't expect from a boy his age. The thug didn't buy it and was about to slice Naruto instead, but something ran past in a blur made them look down at there hands that held there blades that were now in a Foxes mouth by the handles. All they were holding were air, and Naruto's blade seemed to be glowing a light blue. The one holding on to Tsunami grabbed for a knife he in his pocket, but soon found that he had a black coutarized wound on his wrist were his hand once been! By the time the shock wore off, his body slumped Naruto holding a katana that glowed the same blue with heat waves coming off the sword. The thug that Naruto first stopped thought this to be a good time to leave, but was stopped as he turned around and was met with Inari bow and arrow to the thigh before he could get a scream out.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, then everything went black. Naruto looked down at the thug and began to tie him with some ninja-wirethen looked at Inari with a form of pride. "Not bad hatchling. You rushed in to save your mother, even willing to give your own life. That's what atrueman would do. Though next time, make sure you're armed with something a little more up close not. Which reminds me heres one of my first trident kunai i made with my Fire its made to handle the most hottest flame with out burning the owner holding it. It has my clans special kunai and has marking on both sides a swirl and lightning bolt"

Naruto channeled chakra to his wrist as a trident kunai popped out in a poof of smoke.

He handed it to Inari and said, "Only if necessary, use this to protect those you care for. It's alot stronger when the sun is out, so use it wisely, got it?" Inari nodded, happy with the gift, and strapped it to his waits so it hung by his left hip in a holster. Naruto nodded then returned upstairs to change into his cargo pants and his head protecter as a belt buckle. When back downstairs, he quickly went over to Tsunami and asked, "Where are the rest?"

She turned to him and said, "They went with my father to the bridge." Naruto nodded and ran outside, where he noticed hes leaving them defenceless he quickly placed a flame barrier thar will burn anything that comes in from the outside unless it reconize a key seal that will allow that person or object to enter and exit.

After giving both of Tazuna family a key seal Naruto nodded to Ace to protect the area and he was off in a swirl of blue fire.

Kakashi was holding his own agianst Zabuza they seemed evenly matched waiting for the upper hand to finish the battle. Sakura was in front of Tazuna with a kunai in each hand in reverse grip, and had her chakra ready for a jutsu if necessary with Natsu watching her back facing towards the Ice user. Sasuke in the meantime was fighting against the ice user, and was faring well... barely... okay, he was getting his ass handed!

He had needles coming out of most of his body, making him look like a giant standing porcupine. He gritted his teeth and glared at the mirror in front of him, which was reflecting the hunter-nin's reflection instead of his own. Even with his Sharingan awake, he still couldn't track and attack the Ice person through the dome of ice. Haku sighed, quite unsure what to do now. He didn't want to hurt the guy, but knew he was the type of pricky one. He sighed, slightly relieved.

At least Naruto wasn't there. And as if to mock him, just as he was about to throw another barrage of senbon, a wall of blue flames appeared to cover up the Uchiha. He looked from one of his mirrors to his left to see Naruto there, his hand turned into fire that extended to the ball of flame in front of the Uchiha. His eyes widened slightly.'Naruto.'

Naruto sighed and said, "As much as I hate the Uchiha bastard, I can't let you kill him."

"Shut up dobe!" hissed said Uchiha brat. "I don't need you here! I can take care of myself! And if you really were going to help me, why didn't you just attack while he didn't notice you!" he scolded Naruto.

Naruto looked at Haku and shrugged before entering the dome lazily and mumbled, "'cuz I have a better defense than you, and might be able to pull something off. Now, get ready to use that eye of yours for something useful and keep your mouth shut." Sasuke begrudgingly did so, but not before mumbling, "Dobe." at the blond boy. Naruto just sighed and began to spike his chakra, Heat waves coming off of him slightly melting the mirrors until Haku pumped more chakra into his jutsu.

So far, Naruto had the advantage: Having a Fire ability. Now Sasuke... Although he disliked him, he was one of his alleys and he couldnt let someone on his side get hurt if he could help it even though the guy is a ass.

He sighed and returned his attention back to the ice user, who immediately threw a barrage of senbon at the two, hopping to at least place them in a death-like state for a little while. Again, with Naruto placing shields of Fire up, the started to melt at the tip of the shield that was hotter than adverage.

Unfortunately, Haku was not good with long term battle. The mirrors may be strong, but he was tiring, and Sasuke was already down on his knees but Naruto was fully ready to go. Suddenly, another barrage to senbon were heading their way, this time faster. Naruto was forced to block with his kunai, before one senbon was able to lodge into Sasuke's neck. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke's body fell head-first but in a puff of smoke it was Natsu. Hit in a place were there wasnt any vitals or kill spots he could bleed to death.

Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke suddenly appeared where natsu once was, right outside the ice dome. Haku herself couldn't believe what this Konoha ninja just did. He remembered the small fox twin on Naruto's chest as his brother was on his head, and made more senbon ready to put Sasuke out of the fight for what he just did to save his own hide. But before he could even throw them, a huge mass of KI and heat was felt throughout the whole bridge. It was enough for both Zabuza and Kakashi to both stop and look around for the sorce, and it wasn't even aimed at them.

Naruto's body exploded in blue and purple fire with purple lightning coming off of him, all of it showing a Pheonix wings spread out behind him like a mirage. His eyes began to glow. In a blink of an eye he socked Sasuke right across the face, breaking the Uchiha's jaw and sending him a good twenty feet. He then turned to Natsu to see that he was barely breathing in shock with the senbon being so long stuck out from the other side of him. Naruto channels chakra to the seal on his partner as he whispers soothing words like he will be ok and in a poof of blue fire he was gone glad that he completed the summoning seal at his house, attention was now turned to Haku not in the best mood already.

His anger wasn't gone, and so far Haku was the only one close for attacking. Haku wasn't prepared for the hit that came towards him, and barely made it out of the mirror as it was shattered by Naruto's punch. She entered another mirror and threw more ice senbon at the blond in hopes of at least immobilizing him, only to have the Flames melt them away as they batted them away. He quickly exited the mirror and aimed to enter another one, but his left ankle was caught by Naruto's hand, who flung him face-first into the ground.

His hand still around hid ankle, he pulled her until she was right below him and turned her around. He lifted his fist, ready to pound the ice-nin's face into the ground, but stopped when he saw the last of the cracked mask fall off of her face. He gasped as he looked at his somewhat dead eyes, just staring back at him. He calmed down somewhat and the flames receeded.

"Im sorry Haku in my anger i didnt reconize your scent up close" Naruto whispered just loud enough for his friend he met in the forest a few days ago. As he lay his friend down on the floor the rest of the mirrors already melting thinking he knocked his new friend out turned out to cost him as he heard his sensei famous jutsu he felt a chill then his wrist to his feet was frozen in a block of ice.

"Haku you know this is going to melt off of me why waist chakra" not hereing a reply turned to see a swirl of snow flakes and realized he just performed a shunshin looked around to see his friend impaled by his senseis hand!

"Haku!" both Naruto and Zabuza yelled

As Naruto was melting the ice off him to save his friend. Zabuza was already laying him down with a sad look in his eyes as he listens to his son in all but blood tell him his goodbyes. As the light finally dimmed out of the teenage boys eyes he closed him hoping his son is in a better place and glad he atleast told the boy at the end how much he trully cared for him and was shocked his son figure said he knew it all along and loved him back as a father.

Clap, Clap, Clap*

"Thats 2 down and 5 more to kill i was hoping you guys would atleast kill eachother a little more but hey i cant complain!"

As the mist blew away from Zabuza technique there stood 100 mercanaries and Gato short frame in the front of it all.

"Gato" Zabuza growled out


	19. Chapter 19 1 chapter closes and 1 opens

"ha! So that bastard who almost broke my arm finally kicked the bucket huh? I wanted to do the deed myself, lets go men kill them but keep the pink haired one around i might have use for her tonight"

Zabuza and Naruto now were both fuming at this point.

"What are you doing you short bastard we had a deal!"

"And did you forfeal your end of the deal!! Demon of the Mist?! Hah! More like Zombie of the Mist you look half dead!"

True to his words that chidori didnt only hit Haku but pierced his heart as well hes been molding chakra to seal the piercing temporarly but it was a fatal hit he will be dead soon with how big the rip is.

"Your right you small sack of shit i am half dead so how about you give me a little company. I guess you can call it my gift to the demons in hell i heard they like a good bitch to play with. So how about you stretch in get ready because your going to be bent over for eturnity!"

"Kill him first! ill double your pay for who ever brings his head!"

"Yeah!" the group roared

"Boy lend me a kunai. You know he said to thank you for being his first friend and as a Father, a Swordsman, and a Demon i give you permission to take my decapetating blade and do her well bring her story a even greater chapter then my own! Kakashi! Boy! can you help me clear the fauder?"

"You damn right. This is the first apperance of my new sword lets carv them up nicely!"

"I have enough in me to give you a hand. Sakura put up a half dome of earth covering you tazuna and sasuke we dont want any friendly fire ok?"

"Yes sensei!" After a few hand sign

"Earth style: Mud Wall Jutsu!"

"Were good over here guys! give them hell!"

not a second later

"Heat Wave" a Crescent shaped mass of Fire took out the first 20 on the right side of the bridge and all hell broke loose Zabuza the only one out of the 3 who took damage since he wasnt dodging the blows since hes dying already with the deadly accurassy of a vet he slit Gatos neck with the kunai in his teath spinned around chucked it at him as he was holding his neck thekunai stuck into one hand so with a spin kick the kunai shot threw gatos remaining hand threw the neck freeing the blade and severing the bastards head. Finally out of energy he lands on his knees.

"Kakashi take me to him please" as he gave his last breath looking at his son peaceful form.

After the burial on a hill overlooking the bridge they went back to working on the bridge the only difference was Naruto never stay in the same place as Sasuke or Ace attaks him and Sasuke keeps tracking Naruto down about what happend after he was passed out.

After weeks of calm security it was finally done they now stood at the end of the unnamed bridge with the whole wave population seeing them off.

"What do you think we should name the bridge Grampa?" Inari asked

"Well i was thinking of 'The great Tazuna Bridge' what ya think?"

"How about the great naruto bridge?" Tsunami asked her father

"Hmm the blonde brat can turn into a pheonix so how about the pheonix bridge?"

"I like the Naruto bridge!"

"Yeah lets go with that!"

"Here here!"

"Ok ok how about 'The great Naruto Bridge of Rebirth' Since this is a new dawn for are home and part of it is thanks to one teenage boys will to guide us?!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered on the name all coming to agreement. Naruto with his hearing heard all of it and felt happy he could help so many people in life maybe there was peace in this world.. he smiled a genuin smile only Sakura and Kakashi noticed.

"Lets go home, eh?" Kakashi asked with a eye smile

"Sure sensei same positions?"

"Yup"

"Ok lets go" Sakura picked up Ace and took off to the trees as the rest followed.

"...And thats the mission Hokage-sama"

"So let me get this straight..." he started as he put his trusty pipe in his mouth and took a drag from the pipe.

"You let the genin decide if you should continue a mission that had a high possibility of more danger beyond a C rank mission you know if you had any other team i would chew your ear out right now. Ok everyone you have a week brake period of no missions everyone but Kakashi is dismissed."

Naruto nodded to his grandfather figure and old teacher as he kissed Sakura on the forehead whispered something in her ear and shunshined home with Ace. Sakura blushed in touched her forehead as she walked out. Sasuke first mad that the dobe dare showoff a tecnique he doesnt know yet then rolled his eyes at sakura as he walked past her towards his own home.

"Now kakashi report on your team"

"Well sir after this mission you better off calling team 7 two teams that are under the same sensei"

"Explain"

"Well sir the enemy decided to put Sasuke in a sleep state after completely winning a almost one sided battle but as Naruto showed up and saved him he did a swap with one of Narutos partners Natsu as Ace was gaurding are clients home. The swap was to save himself end up harming the Fox as the enemy used battle senbon with are longer then ordinary ones it missed vital organs but it went completely threw his body he was hit in a spot that caused to much blood to come out as i heard it from Naruto he proceeded to reverse summon his partner back home to recieve medical care after that he knocked out Sasuke by braking his jaw with a punch. Since then there was know going back Naruto refuses to be around him with out wanting to break him the other twin fox wants to rip his face off witch is understandable because what happend to his brother Sakura is trying to play the peace maker but even she dont trust sasuke in i dont blame them. Then Sasuke been following Naruto the whole mission to learn new jutsu and to know how Naruto took out so many enemys at the end."

"Zabuzas sword? i herd it was slightly sentient that it chooses its new owner"

"It excepted Naruto as its new owner im guessing because of the battle when they crossed blades and Zabuza himself gave the sword to him, he didnt just take it after he died"

"There stats right now?"

"Naruto all around rookie chunnin but his sword and taijutsu skills could put a special jonin to shame and hes very creative with his bloodline being serious he could take a special jonin on and have a 30-40% chance of winning maybe 50 if he has time to plan and the surroundings is in his favor"

Sarutobi nods proud of his grandson "Sasuke?"

"Elite genin he could crush probly any regular genin but if his ego wasnt so large he could be as good as he think he is hes to reliant on Uchiha abilities he uses the taijutsu word for word and only knows fire jutsu. If someone knew enough about the Uchiha they would beat him soundly"

(Typical for most clan kids relying on family moves and dont even think to tweek them to give them a edge) *sigh* "and Sakura?"

"As a Medic nin? Also begginer chunin. As a genin? above the regular standard but not elite yet she needs to work a little more on the physical but she has a sharp mind. She has defense earth jutsu mostly with a few offense and the 3 academy jutsu and shadow clones"

"Shadow clones!?" Iruka yelled

"Yes she has the reserves to make two but she agreed to only make 1 and 2 in emergencies"

That calmed him down but he had one last question.

"But still were did she here from it to ask you about learning it?"

"Oh no i didnt teach her Naruto did before the genin exams i was suprised a bit too at the time"

"Sasuke?"

"Good luck if Naruto teaches a jutsu too Sasuke it would only be as a practice dummy. And that was before we went on this mission now i would give my sharingan eye if Naruto would teach him to do anything let alone a jutsu."

They shook there head for the ubsessed Uchiha.

"So hes okay?" Naruto asked Mira both on the back porch

"Yeah he told us what happened too if killing the Uchiha wouldnt look bad on you he would be ashes or a pawprint by now" She growled out still angered at the condition her grandson came with the long needle sticking strIaight threw him.

"Yeah ik trust me i had to hold myself back to just a broken jaw that Sakura had to heal. Lets have them stay here in learn a little more from you for a little longer i can always summon you guys if i need you aslong as that Ass is on my team i dont want to risk it."

"Yes i see your point you know the twins wont like it"

"True but its for the best and will help in the long run let them learn more with there cousins and be around family more" He said looking out into the yard with Natsu laying sleep getting some sun with Ace right next to him.

"Really Sakura! that sound so nice to fly with him over the ocean late at night im so jelouse"

"Relax Ino its not like were dating dating and remember he likes both of us"

"Oh yeah!"

"So you got the day off too huh?"

"Yeah i got about 3 more days until we do missions agian ik my lazy ass team is enjoying every moment of it you so lucky"

"Nu uh remember i got Sasuke him and Naruto dont get along at all and after this mission i understand why I cant help but think that he would of probably changed places with me if i was close enough he really only cares for himself"

"Yeah i know i here girls defend him because of the massacre but honestly hes been stuck up even before the incident. Its sad but you shouldnt step on everyone else because you think you deserve it"

"And Naruto kun been hated by alot of people from birth people only started to brighten up to him because he is a Hokage son and he still dont get as much love as the last Uchiha"

"Only because they dont know he has a bloodline only the clans know i guess we should be happy about that"

Sakura looked at Ino confused.

"Why should we be happy?"

"Because forehead if people knew he had a bloodline they would be kissing his ass and having there daughters try to seduce them to gain power. Almost all the civilians dont even know the Uzumaki is a clan not just a family name"

"Truue i wonder why though we had 3 Uzumakis in are village"

"Yeah but 3 isnt much and 2 was married to Hokages and all 3 were/is a ninja so i dought they was all in public plus There royalty in another village and that village was destroyed like 30-40 years ago so refugees probably kept there royal family secret mainly only ninja know of the Uzumaki clan"

"Yeah i see Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze has a nice ring to it huh?" she said with a smirk

"Not as good as Ino Uzumaki Namikaze" she said with a challenging smirk back

"I honestly prefer Tenten Uzumaki Namikaze" she said as she walked into the diner after seeing Sakura and Ino in the window.

"Truue are names do sound pretty good lets share him?"

"Ino!" they both yelled pink in the cheeks

"Dont bite my head off! Kami i was just saying. Think about it we all have things he like and I asked my mom and dad what was his parents like and were perfect fit!"

"How?" Tenten asked

"Well in your case Uzumakis were born with a love for weapons every one has there preffrence for a specific blade. So that's perfect for you!, My mom says his mom was bossy when she needed to be and his dad loved gardening both of those are me to a T i wont deny im not bossy. And my dad said his dad always loved his mom exotic hair and lets be honest Sakura your Pink hair aint far off from Red hair and the way you wear it is similar to his moms and she used to beat his dad up as kids when he said something he shouldnt you been doing that to naruto since we was kids. Were perfect for him!"

At this point they were all blushing heavily thinking of marrying Naruto.

"But why would he want all of us?" Sakura asked

"Because when a clan is shrunk to such a small degree if the clan head agrees to it they have the right to practise paligomy a rule of are village so if it falls for all 3 of us he wont have to choose" Ino said with a smile on her face

"Lets agree naruto-kun is all for us! Marriage sisters?!" Tenten asked blushing but with a proud smile on her face

"Yeah!!" The 2 other girls shouted.


	20. Chapter 20 chunnin exam entry

As Naruto sat in his back yard with all the young kits layed out around him he spots a hawk fly over head in a circle 4 times and heads towards the hokage building doing research in the past and being around his second grandfather in all but blood he understood that meant a jounin meeting. Understanding that he continued to doze off thinking what the meeting could be about.

In the Hokages Office

"We have a meeting about the annual Chunnin exams. This exams is in are village this time so i want all of you on your best behaviour and be on gaurd for suspicious activity and no taking sides dont automatically assume a citizen or ninja from are village is the innocent one. Understood?"

"Sir!"

"Good to know. Now who will be putting forth there genin for promotion?"

9 jounin stepped up while the rest falled back waiting to listen in on who and why those 30 kids were picked. After listening to the first 5 a guy dressed in a horrible one piece its green with Orange leg warmers he also have his forehead protecter as a belt wrapped around his wait with red cloth. To make it wierder his hair looks like half of a coconut spray painted shiney black, eyebrows as thick as Asuma side burns.

"Hokage sama i believe the Youth of my team shines brightly today!" He screans with his signature pose.

"Yes yes i hear you Guy relax. So you believe there ready if i remember correctly they graduated last year you had the Double ended team if i remember. "

"As youthful as ever Hokage sama yes i had the dead last/ Rookie of the year mash up but i can garauntee that they will do excellent!"

"So you think there.. how do i say this Youth is most impressive is it not?"

You would sware you could here a ghost pass gas at that exact moment as all the jounin fell face first except 1 who eyes was at bright as the sun itsself with a stargazed Expression before he screamed with chakra enhanced voice.

"Hokage Sama Has Finally Decided To Spend His Days In Youth!!!!"

The Inuzuka and Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compounds began to scream bloody murder.

"My fucking Ears!!"

"What did you say i cant hear shit!!"

"Wtf was that!"

"Guy you son of a Bitch!!!! Ik that was you you bastard!!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled over everyone

One beat down later from all the Inuzuka jounin we see Guy on the floor twitching before he gets healed from one of the medics. As that happened a what most would call attractive women stepped foward wearing a battle kimono? that design copys the look of bandage wraps. two toned red eyes and long ragged black hair and light eye shadow with lip stick walk forward.

"I bieleve my team is ready also sir"

whispers broke out in the background a rookie team in the exams??

"Mine as well sir"

A big bear of a man walked forward he has a full beard connected to his thick side burns. A unlit cigarette inbetween the corner of his mouth a habit passed down threw his very genes one might say. He was the Hokages youngest son and only son left.

More whispers broke out 2 Rookie teams!? Half thinking it means they have a new talented generation the other half thinking the 2 jounin wish to kill off the brats and be done with it.

"Same, Sir" a voiced said lazily and low just loud enough to be heard over the noise followed by a giggle. They all recognized it as Kakashi as he appeared in a poof of smoke next to Asuma. He then reacher over and smacked Guy upside the head.

"ow most unyouthful of you my rival" he moans as he was rubbing the swelling on his head from the chakra inhanced smack.

"You know what thats for." he said not even ounce looking up from his book.

"You almost made me drop my book in a puddle outside. My ears are still ringing"

"So all this years genin going to the Exams only 6 months out the academy? That may get us good buisness if are rookies can make it to the end all 5 village leaders are coming for the finals for the first time since a squamish between mist and cloud later the mist and its civil war kept them from coming so now we can hopefully get more trade and other buusness with employers around the world"

"You cant be serious Hokage Sama" Iruka said shocked

"There not ready its only been 6 month's they dont have the experience, plus there mainly all hiers to major clans and the 1 not a Clan hier is a Civilan Clan head that runs buisness here daughter. We all know theres always a big chance of genin in these exams as powerful as a jounin."

"Thats also true" The Hokage says wisely thinking on the matter of declining could he be taken a big risk? He doesnt like sending his people to certain death every resident in Konoha is family. All jounin and 1 chunnin waiting for the wise professors judgement Kakashi and Iruka the most.

"Do you trully believe they are ready for the exams? its Life or Death Kill or be Killed in there" The leader ask looking hard into his jounin eyes.

Kakashi even putting his book away said strongly.

"With out a single dought even with shitty teamwork there talented enough to get threw"

"Yes pops you know i would never harm the King"

Seeing the bond in his ninja even threw jounin to genin made his heart swell (Yes thats the will of Fire! Thats what i love to see everyday.) He moves his vision to the last one the youngest of the 3 and if his memory serves him right she may become his daughter in law.

",Hai, Hokage sama my team is ready" She said sternly and strongly like a Mother in the wild flaunting her children.

"Then my decision has been made.." he dragged off a hit of his pipe for suspence as he blowed the smoke out he leans back in his chair "You have my permission show the world the talent of are young generation, You 7 as well"

"Yes, sir" "Youth!" *Smack*

The Inuzukas and 1 Hatake all smacked the green beast of konoha.

The Hokage sweatdrops as he looked out the window.

"The forms for you 10 are right there in the envelope on my desk. You have a month, Dismissed"

All jounin shunnin away leaving just the Hokage and his chunnin who has office duty today giving out missions etc.

Ninja Only Bar

"So you guys really think your teams are ready?" Guy asked serious for once.

"Nobody will judge you i kept my team genin for a year on purpose"

"We all set Guy i have faith in my team there team work is 9 out of 10 and there clan jutsu is nothing to scoff at either." Asuma replied before taking a sip from his sake cup.

Kurenai didnt look as sure as the other 2 the 3 men noticed.

"Whats on your mind?"

"I'm not sure if they're ready i mean kakashi has the Rookie of the year and Konoichi of the year. And you have a team that 3 clans became famous for combination attack. I have clan hiers also but my konoichi is timid and one of my genin is to brash."

"My rookie of the year is still genin level all around kiba or shino has a 50/50 chance of wining and my konoichi of the year is a medic not a fighter and they domt progress the same as us if anything my only threat to you is naruto."

"Yeah and the 2 males on my team arent as action pact as yours ones to lazy ones to nice"

"Why would naruto be a threat? Lee Neji tells me to watch out for Sasuke as hes talk of the village"

"Ha! I bet money right now on one of My team lasting the longest and a side bet on who ever has a main choice on fights or lasting the longest in general"

"The stakes?" Asuma ask

"Main bet stakes pays the tab to a night out us 4 Anko the usual get together. And the side bet is 1 specific task for each of us but we all must agree to it being fare nothing to extreme but nothing soft either since theres for of us and there will be more then just 1 loser and 1 winner will do this First place gets a task from all 3 Second place gets task from tthe 2 under him and 1 more time so who ever is in last place has to do 3 favors and win nothing one loser"

They all nodded

Asuma thought for a second

"Kakashi i want to see your whole face, Kurenai we go see that action movie i been trying to convince you to see. instead of us watching the sappy stuft agian, and Guy you have to stay at regular volume no yelling for. a week."

They nod agreeing to his turms

Kakashi spoke up "Asuma no cigarette for a week, Kurenai you talk to your civilian friend who runs the market by your house about that date i wanted, Guy you dress standard jounin uniform for a week."

Kurenai next up "Asuma same as Kakashi except 2 weeks, Kakashi you show me that wind jutsu to mask scent, Guy you come check out hinata fighting style the Hyuga style doesnt seem to fit her shockingly"

Lastly Guy "you all have to say Youth atleast once every conversation you have for a week!!"

They all growled at that hopefully Guys last then there would be a quite adverage dressed Guy for a week! They all thought together.

"Now for the specific genin whos your bet on?"

"Shikamaru"

"Kiba"

"Sorry Lee!! but Neji"

They all look to kakashi as he sweatdrops.

"Do you really have to ask? Naruto hands down"

"Speaking of the kid can he seriously fly?" Asuma asked leaning forward with the other 2 both secretly glad someone ask.

"Yup" he said with a eye smile as if hes talking about the weather

"Seriously! How?" they asked together

"He can shapeshift.." Stopping at the scared reflection that flashed in there eyes "Into a Phoenix" he finished confusing the 3.

"Really?"

"Is it as beautiful as the myths?" Kurenai asked.

"Is what beautiful?" Anko asked walking up towards them. After catching up in the conversation.

"Hmm it probably looks awesome! and it has my favourite color in it! You think he will transform in the exams? We finally have those camera things connected to something similar to Hokage samas Crystal orb except it will follow teams serperatly on different screens! i cant wait whos bringing popcorn or even better Dango!"

As they all talked agreeing to watch from the jonin sensei lounge with the other villages jounin.

The jounin went and met up with they genin after telling them about it suprisingly Kakashi genin all agreed to train themselves for the month and find him for pointers.

Naruto only thoughts are on his most recent technique

"Finally im almost dont perfecting it" he said as he shunshined in a bolt of purple lightning


	21. Chapter 21 New move? old sparks?

"I finally mastered the rasengan with one hand. But how can i surpass him?" He said to himself in meditation on the Roof.

"You did that when you added Fire to the Ransengan" Tsunade answered his question as she opened the door to the Roof. "Breakfast is ready downstairs" she said obviously been the reason she came up as she exploded in a poof of smoke.

"But the **Flames Jewel** isnt even complete." He complained to himself as he got up and to go eat. (Its supposed to be way bigger the **Flaming Emperor** is the final form of the Fire Rasengan i dont have the chakra for that and my body isnt ready for the drawbacks of kyubi chakra im not that stupid, we tried it once and i went full on berserker my flames turn purple and becomes unstable they cant become solid anymore either just burns anything and everything it touched) he shivered (even himself) that was the first time he ever remembered being burned before it was agonizing especially since it felt like he was been burnt inside and out at the same time.

As he got to the table and gave a brief hello to his family he sat at the table. (Thank kami) and he dug into his delicious omelette. As he was eating he looked around the table and spotted shizune also eating her breakfast and his Grandma drinking coffee seeing as she wasnt eating and grandpa wasnt in the village for a bit he decided to fire off his question about the Rasengan to her instead.

"Hey Granny, why tousan, pery sage, and Kakashi sensei only use the the rasengan in there hands and not anywhere else?" Naruto asked after a sip of juice.

Tsunade sipped her own drink one more time then looked to her grandson. "Because its one of the spots on the body with the most clustered chakra points beside the internal organs, mouth and feet. You should know this brat what have i taught you hmm?"

(I was to scared to say i didnt hear you the first time so i just let you keep talking most likely) he thought with a sweatdrop as he was about to give her a lie for a awnser he was smacked in the forehead with what he think was the round end of a spoon as he was smacked out of his chair onto the dining room floor with a red mark inbetween his swirling eyes.

"You took to longer to awnser Naruto Chan" Shizune said with a giggle as she got up and walked to the kitchen to clean her dishes from her meal she just enjoyed. "Thanks for the breakfast and show, see you guys later enjoy your time off Naruto, Tsunade-Sama you need to be at the Hospital aswell for a dangerous surgery later today dont forget" she said with a glare as her sensei and mother figure actually missed surgerys before nobody died but some people pay top ryo to be seen by the best in the world witch is Tsunade.

"Yes yes ik shizune and got damn it girl call me mom i am the one who raised you" she said with a tick mark.

"But you also trained me Tsunade sama and unlike Naruto im polite" she said with a smirk getting a jab at both her mother figure and lil brother/nephew figure.

"hmph, True" Naruto said with a shrug as he walked back in from the kitchen after cleaning his dishes. When did he even get back in his chair and eat his meal niether woman knew forsure so they ignored the obvious wtf moment.

"Whatever do what ya want your a big girl now i dont have to kiss your booboos no more, dont you have somewere to be missy?" Tsunade teased at shizunes meek personality as a girl even in her teens she was a pillow threw and threw. Still been the mother hen she can sometimes be she had to remind her daughter that it is about time she head put before shes late.

After a quick bye Shizune was gone in the wind.

"Now Naruto what got you so into the Rasengan today?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow

"I want to add more to it i want to add on to it in my own way. The Fire style Rasengan is my idea but any of my kids can do that because are bloodline. I want something they will have to train to do no bloodline just skill, brains and chakra." Naruto awnserd honestly

"So you dont want to have it come naturally to you, you want to work hard for what you have" Tsunade summed up.

Naruto nods with that shine in his eye that tell Tsunade even if she disagree he would just work on it in private and go to the hospital to get healed secretly.

"Well since your so enthusiastic i wont get in your way if you need anymore advice you know were to find me" she said on her way to the living room to relax for a while sip some sake and maybe watch a movie.

Naruto went to the backyard to think on his new predicament. 'This is the best time to train the kits are probably training with Mira while the parents all went to hunt for breakfast.' He theorized. He formaed a Rasengan in his hand and as he looked at the swirling sphere analyzing it from the information he already has. 'So in away theres a shell of chakra surrounding chakra thats swirling around its like a storm in a bottle. But like any other bottle can it be thrown?

He cocked his arm back Rasengan in hand and pitched it like a baseball adding a extra blast of chakra during the release. He watched as it sored towards a post only to disperse when it got near but then as if it was invisible a slight dent in a swirl mark ingraved into the wood.

(Hmm its like i ran to the tree and slapped it with a incomplete Rasengan... Intresting)

After hours of tweaks and new attempts the most he can do now is launch a ball of his chakra like a baseball at chunnin speed at a Regular Rasengans chakra cost witch wasn't bad considering how fast his chakra replenishes. He calls it his **Chakra Cannon.** It was now 1 pm he decided to go for a swim then head to ichurakus Ramen. After leaving a clone to tell Ba chan she got the house to herself and he wont be back till Dinner most likely. He flew off deciding to start off his swimming with a High Dive. He found the perfect place the deep stream from all the training grounds in the area going over a cliff as a waterfall into a larger River bed/ Cave combo. Alot of Ninjas came here to relax it seems empty from the birds eye view he had.

(Time for some fun) he thought as he flew passed the clouds and returned to his normal form as he dived down doing barrel roll flips and other skydiving tricks got into a tornado nose dive arms back extended in perfect dive posture as he stopped spinning facing the forest instead of the cave He landed hardly making a noise like a knife dropping into pudding he cut the surface smoothly and recieved no resistance. One of the girls in the cave noticed someone diving in the water and decided to bring it to the front of the discussion

"Did you guys see who that was i didnt recognize the chakra signature" A straight Purple long haired young women asked. (Please dont be a pervert im so not in the mood)

"I dont know it could be another ninja coming to relax since the Chunnin exams is coming up alot of foriegn gennin and jonin are in the village right now and who doesn't love are hot springs?" A straight brown long haired woman with Red fang markings on her face pointed out.

"If its a pervert he will regret messing with my nude time" Another purple but shorter haired woman said with sharp figures and a creepy smirk.

"For the love of god Anko put on a bikini like the rest of us its not a Hot springs" and as soon as the fourth voice said that the water started to bubble and warm up with a blue glow to the clear water giving the cave a beautiful light setting as the water steemed.

"Why do i feel so goooood" Anko almost purred.

She got her awnser when Narutos hair popped out from under the waterfall then a hand came out the water using chakra to place his hand on the surface of the water as he raised himself. From the konoichis view they see what appears to be a handsome young man come out the water tattoo back faceing them as he stood up they got a clear view of the full tattoo. Wait. Phoenix tattoo with swirl in the middle of his shoulders? That looks familiar 3 of the 4 thought then the guy shakes his slightly long blonde and red hair giving them a view of the side of his face witch was quite chiseled but what shocked them were the 3 light lines that seem to disappear more and more lately that mean it could only be 1 person. The teenage Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto!?" "Uzumaki!?"

Naruto jumped towards the edge of water and land turned around to see 4 beautiful women faces and chest region wet and glistening with a light blush to there face. But what broke the kunai was one of them being Hana his childhood crush. He instantly began to steam much to there surprise and then the water warmed up more the glowing water shining even more then before as the 4 women blushed bright red and let out a small moan well 2 of them let out a small moan Anko and Hana let out a slightly loud one much to Hanas imberesment.

"How you been... Inu-Hime?" he asked now fully facing them now blushing in the face but trying to keep his cool. To Hana this didnt help because his eyes seemed to pull her in as the glow from the water reflected the purple and blue that she loved to see so much. But all things much come to an end as Anko jumped onto the top of the water pointed at Hana and asked loudly.

"Inu-Hime??!" If she knew what she was doing the other 3 couldnt tell but they did see the smirk on her face.

Naruto looked towards the loud shout that brought him out of his daze and slight arousal only to see a naked woman who was not to older then he was maybe a year or 2 over Hana. He instantly remembered her from around the village and passed out with a nose bleed luckly he was already mostly on land minus his legs from the knees bellow.

"Hahaha Nice! Alright i got to go as much as i love this later guys and Inu-Hime" She teased as she shunshined away to were she left her clothes and left towards TI.

"Seriously Naruto-kun?" She sighed as she put him under a simple genjutsu that would wake him up.

"Damn wasn't expecting that on my first day off" He said and he pinched the bridge os his nose.

"So what are you doing here? Were you peeping on us Uzumaki?!" Kurenai yelled

"And pass out when i get the chance to ''Oggle'' the women i would be peeping on? No, try agian Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said simply with a bored look on his face.

sigh* "Just tell us Naruto kun" Hana said as she relaxed back into the water. "And warm the water up slightly please" she added with a wink to her crush.

Already back calm he shrugged and sent his fire threw his feet into the water. "I flew by to see if anyone was here after spoting know one from my birds eye view i high dived from were i was at"

"Why didnt you just call from the cliff and and ask if anyone was below before you jumped?" The long Purple headed women asked.

Naruto looked at her as if she said something stupid witch irritate her slightly.

"I wasn't on the cliff edge i was up with the clouds i free fell" he said simply

"Can you really fly? i thought it was a inside joke?!" The Purple haired women asked jaw dropped.

"Yup, i can fly" he said simply. Shocking the hell out of two of them.

Shortly after proper introductions were made they relaxed mosty in silence with some small talk before one by one they separated


	22. Chapter 22: Kamis Dark Humor

"What should i do? I have 30 days to do whatever i want" Naruto thought aloud laying on his bed in a comfortable position with his arms behind his head ontop of his pillow.

(Hmm The Rasengans practice from yesterday will continue throwing dense chakra bullets are cool but it lacks the damage of a Rasengan i need to find away to make it more versatile maybe even used on the bottom of my feet.

That and working on my taijutsu is the plan this month then i suppose) He made a Phoenix clone to go work on the Rasengan outside in the backyard as he walked towards the shower planning on running under some cold water to wake himself up, make a simple breakfast and head out to the team 7 training grounds.

Later that morning

(Yes i have the field to myself!) Naruto thought excited to really get some training.

" **Phoenix Clone Jutsu!** " he yelled 'poof' 3 clones popped into existence.

(Woah! That took alot out of me, i guess 4 is still my limit) he thought as he sat down for a second.

"Ok guys were working on grappling and take downs" The original said

"So we get the chance to beat your ass and you get the chance to slam are face in the dirt, Great" Phoenix 1 said

"Basically" Agreed the original

"Can we use Scorching Fist or Shocking palm?!" Phoenix 3 asked

"Baka were Immune! I literally made you out of fire!" Naruto yelled comically at himself.

"So?! We're not immune to Electricity though!" Phoenix 2 said with a wicked grin

(They do realize they dont disappear like regular shadow clones and takes a kill shot to disperse i hope) the original thought thinking that he might be making himself slightly crazy or stupid with the use of clones.

"You 3 ready? Get in triangle formation were doing gorilla tactics." The original said as he tied a extra bandage around his eyes. Its something his pervy jiji thought of to help better his instincts.

Later on in the Day.

(Bakas) Sasuke thought as he walked threw the store watching as people licked the dirt he walked on.

"Uchiha-Sama?" a villager asked

"Hn" (My Name is Sasuke!)

"Sorry i thought you spaced out Uchiha-Sama. Anyway its just a water dont worry about the ring up. You are a ninja one of this villages protectors, you have a good day Uchiha Sama" the villager at the check out said with a sweet smile on his young adult face witch slightly creeped him out.

As he turned to walk out he missed the figure behind him to ring up the same thing but what he did hear was.

"That will be 10ryo!" the same villager said with a slight hiss to his voice not missed on the young Uchiha.

"The water bottle says 5 so take it with a smile or be a bitch im still leaving with my water." a teenage voice said lazily a voice all too familiar to him. As he turned around to look at the 'Dobe' before walking out himself he saw the hot glare the whole store seemed to be sending his annoying teammate. (Hn Wierd why are they trying to over tax him so much? He is a baka but still 10ryo for water after he just kissed his ass about appreciating ninja of the village... And people wonder why he doesnt talk?)

He walked threw the village back towards his clans old compund. *Shiver* (Just thinking about going still makes my skin crawl)

As Sasuke stood infront of the yellow tapped front intrance of his old home. A place he hasnt been since the day of the funeral. He took a deep breath deciding his curiosity is bigger then his scared feelings of his past and walks threw the tape. As he walked threw the small village that was the Uchihas home he remembered all the good times he had chasing his older brother he thought venom now tainting the memory. He scowled and punched straight ahead putting a hole in the unkept door at the front desk. Ignoring the property damage of his own property he walked inside down the hall and to the public Uchiha library door. He spilled some blood on the crest causing it to glow looking like the exact crest the red glow on the top half of the fan and the white marble stone were the rest of the crest is.

Click* The door unlocked and became ajar. He swung the door all the way open and looked towards the ceiling were the labels are located. (Justu? No, Tai? No, Genjutsu? No, Clan history? perfect!) he thought as he walked straight to one of the smaller sections (its only 1 Row atleast I'll be in and out) he shrugged. He scanned the shelf until he found "Uz" "Na" witch was alot more difficult then he thought. As soon as he walked up the shelf and looked at the 4 books in these 2 sections that for some reason right next to eachother. 2 Uzumaki books and 2 Namikaze books. Perfect.

He sat down made a earth clone something he learned in the library a while back to go make him some tomatoe soup and grilled cheese on sour dough. He cracked open the first Uzumaki book. "In the year xxxx a.c. We were in a Stalemate with a opposing clan the Senju who couldnt out match are numbers but held on long enough for the Uzumakis to join in the battle.." he read shocked as he continued on. "Uzumaki and Senju come from the same ancestor"... "The Uzumaki after sending so many from there clan to help there distant family has decreased, we heard they too is fighting a long battle agianst a clan of Water users who had enough allies to rival the large clans numbers"... "We have heard the Uzumaki was victorious in there war even after being out numbered its been 2 years since they stopped sending troops to help the Senju but they have upped in numbers taking in non clan fighters adopting them in. Thats what makes the Uchiha Superior" Sasuke flinched... "We have heard that the Uzumaki has created a village that there incharge of and there excepting all the people to weak to Rule there own into the village aslong as they swere allegiance. They rule as family the same as the Senju and thats what make them _Weak_ "... Sasuke flinched agian seeing the same pattern over and over. 'Was my family that greedy and stuck up'

Flashback

 _"Sasuke, your dad is just a sour kind of man sweety."_

 _"But mom most of are family are like that"_

 _"I know sweety" *Sigh*_

 _"..mumble something..."_

 _"What did you say mom?"_

 _"Nothing honey..." haha she akwardly laughed_

Flashback end

"Is that how it happend? I never bothered to think about my past because of _him_ but maybe i should. I seem to just being following in every family members footsteps... im i sour? i mean i have a reason right?... to be... sour.." He grabbed the other 3 books and walked out of the grounds towards his apartment. Because if its one person Sasuke Uchiha trust and loved unconditionally... it was his mother. Remembering something that sounded different from the last time he thought of that day shook him slightly. Has he been living his life the wrong way? Is he becoming the man he hates?.

Flashback

 _"Mom said you would teach me!!"_

 _"Maybe next time Sasuke, i have other things i need to do today" Itachi said with a slight smile._

 _"Yeah, traitor" A Uchiha police said mockingly aloud as he walked past the 2 youngest of the head family._

 _'Traitor?' Sasuke thought._

 _"I hope you calm down soon officer your true self is showing" Itachi said stone faced as he began to walk deeper into the compound away from the front gate._

 _"The bastard dare mock me! Lil Sasuke always remember the Uchiha is the reason this hidden village still stands." the Uchiha told Sasuke._

 _He looked past the officer to the gate gaurds who looked at him with active fully grown sharingan as they nod there heads and as Sasuke read there lips as he walked by they read "We are the ones who should be at the top"_

 _Flashback end_

'What happend that whole week before the tragedy? Was i missing peaces of information?' he thought. 'Was my brother the nice guy turned syco like i thought he was? Dammit!!!'

"Why?! why?! why?! I just wanted to do some research on the dobe and now im digging up old wounds. Bad memories thats all they are now. Just bad memories." he said to himself.

When he finally cooled down he picked up the book he was reading in the clan library and got back into it. After hours of reading he looked out his window to see it gotten dark a hour or so ago. Deciding to go eat dinner at a restaurant instead of a home cooked meal like he usually would much to his fan girls suprise.

'Sidenote look for something in the library to keep fangirls from seeing into house or break in to steal old towel or something' he thought as he looked at the 3 ninja academy students he just silently sneaked pass stalk his window and front door.

"I might even bump into the dobe" he thought off handedly as he walked threw his favorite spot in the village a large lake surrounded by short cut grass and gravel walking roads. He came here often as a kid to practice his Fire style jutsu. 'Hm i think i seen the dobe here too now that i think about it' that Maine of red and blonde hair he always seen walking away when he turned around could only belong to one person in the village he was just to invested in himself to pay attention. As he walked by the water and thought of everything he read from the Uzumakis been related to the Senju. The Uchiha vs Senju Uzumaki. The Uzumaki rise into there own village and there down fall. The fact that Madara dated a Uzumaki for a short period of time and thats why there are one or two seals around the compound even to this day. Turns out Mito had a sister and during the time when Madara and Hashirama were still best friends they were introduced and hit it off immediately both being from strong minded families is what eventually broke the connection and that recorded brake up is around the time Madara actually left the village and the clan.

"Watch were you walking" a voice said infront of him he looked up to see shino of all people that was a suprise.

"hm" Sasuke said as he moved to the side and kept walking.

"The lone Wolf who cut all ties and the Alpha who likes to lead alone. There so different yet so similar." a voice said behind shino. He turned around to see the girl he was looking for a old friend from the Inuzuka clan her name is Luna and they known eachother since the first day of school. He grabbed her outstretched hand.

"Who are you comparing him too?" Shino asked

"Naruto silly you guys might think hes the life of the party but in the Inuzuka clan we can tell the loner from the pack animal." she said with a tongue sticking out at her bestfriend.

"Like us?" shino asked

"Yeah like us" She said with a look in her eyes that shino could never understand but loved to see. "So what will it be tonight?"

"Dango" Shino said as they started walking towards the main food district.


	23. Chapter 23 Inner turmoil

'Can i really share Naruto kun? I thought i wanted the white picket fence husband and kids but honestly?...' Sakura continued to think as she ate her breakfast.

"Mom?" she suddenly asked

"Im in here honey!" her mom replied from the kitchen sink. Sakura picked up her now empty dishes and brought them over as she collected her thoughts.

"Mom im i a fan girl?" she asked

"No sweety why do you ask?" her mom awnsered then fired off her own question at the shocking conversation between parent and child.

"I always wanted a big family.. and i have the opportunity with naruto in the late future but i just dont know if i can share the man in my family with other women and kids.." she said feeling like a boulder jutsu was placed on her entire body as she waited for her mom to give her a awnser or hopefully advice.

"I dont know what to tell you honey that doesnt sound like a fan girl to me, just a kid who's thinking way past her years" her mom said sweetly

"But mom! Were ninja, were raised to be ninja, and we kill others of course i think way beyond my years!" Sakura screeched feeling like her mom is just ducking her questions and is getting frustrated at not seeing her moms point had to let off a little steam raising her voice like that inside of home.

"Yes but ill tell you what someone told me.."

Sakura leaned foward to let her mothers whisper in her ear.

"Life waits for no schedule. Somethings just have there own timeline in are lifes that wont match are own age sometimes. Just try not to race specific moments because when you feel like your ready you will let things take there course on your own." She finished her short speach as she washed her daughters dishes watching said girl walk towards the front door and puts on her sandals. "Ill be back before dinner" and like that she was gone out the door.

Sigh* "Sometimes being to smart is a curse more then a blesson cherry blossom" she said outloud in her empty home as she dried off and made her way to the shower.

'What did mom mean by that?' Sakura thought. 'Is she talking about... *gulp* sex...i dont think im ready for that conversation' she thought as she walked down the front stairs and bumped into her aunt.

"Sorry auntie" Sakura yelled as she sped off to talk with her favorite person in the world her grandmother.

"Kids these days, thats why i prefer women personally" she shrugged "maybe ill adopt" she thought last minute.

"Move it Lady!" a loud blonde blur yelled as she passed.

"Nevermind" the Haruno women said to herself.

Knock* *Knock*

"Coming!"

"Why hello..Ino? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to catch Sakura before she took off but i guess i was too slow. Can you tell her that im going out on a training trip with some of the women in the clan. Tell her good luck with training and we'll see eachother in the exams! Have a good rest of your day Auntie! P.s I miss your cookies!!" she yelled running down the stairs and towards her compund.

"Kids these days, in such a hurry to go from A to B they might forget to enjoy the sights." Sakuras mom said as she went about her day.

"Im going to earn my place! He might not see his woarth but i do" Ino said determined as she blitzed threw the sts.

'Hey Grandma, i know its been a while but i promise to talk to you more often at least every mission. Keep watching over me grandma this cherry tree isnt ment to blossom just yet isnt that right... Grandma' Sakura thought on the other side of the village sitting at there bench near a old health shelter that her grandma loved taking her too. As she stroked the old wood bench one more time before getting up. She heard from her Master Tsunade that they planned on tearing it down and opening up something connected to the original hospital one of these days

'... One of these days' She thought as she left.

'I will get stronger' both Ino and Sakura thought marching away to a hopefully brighter tommorow.

Some were in the village.

" **I FEEL IT THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH IS SHINNING EXTRA BRIGHT TODAY TEAM! LETS GOOO!"**

"YES SENSEI!"

"Sometimes you guys are too much" tenten mumbled

"Tenten dont lie to yourself, and sadly this is what fate decided to give us. lets catch back up." Neji said as he didnt stop as he ran right past her.

'Always just have to be a Dick' she thought as she caught up to her team deciding to let the time pass faster she began day dreaming of her future with a specific man in mind.

"Why do i feel like i should be happy?" Naruto asked outloud in his meditation stance his grandfather showed him.

"Im not sure, but your breaking concentration over here man i almost had it!" He heard one of his clones yell from below him.

"Really?!" he asked just loud enough to be heard at the bottom.

"Yeah! Now shut up up there before i set the tree on Fire!"

"Cocky bastard" he mumbled as he got back to letting his mind roam across his thoughts until he found it 'the room' he labeled it in his mind scape.

As he opened the door and walked into the dark rooom he found his chair witch so happened to be a White and Red seat mimicking a kings thrown. As he sat down a table formed out of nothingness and on the other side of that table a Black and Blue copy of his seat was formed aswell and as he looked into the darkness in boredom he finally heard it. The foot steps of his Ace the only person he can 100% trust in this world.

" ** _Its been a while_**... ** _other me_** " A carbon copy of Naruto walked out of a room that looked like it had a smaller version of the sun inside.

"You've gotten stronger Number 2...but i see your still being a child" Naruto said evenly with a shake of his head.

" _ **We were never a Child!** " _Number 2 yelled out doing a complete 180 from the cool personality he entered the room with. " ** _Why do you come to be little yourself! To be little me! You think you can keep me at bay! Im your Anger, yes! But im still You!_** "

"If you was me you wouldnt be so caught up on this one emotion, holding onto it like its life itself you are influenced by youki thats why your flame is Red and That!... is why your Number 2." He stood up and made his way to the exit ignoring the bon fire illuminating the room behind him.

" ** _YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU THINK YOUR SOOO HIGH AND MIGHTY! THIS VILLAGE DOESN'T LOVE US HELL WE DONT EVEN COMPLETELY LOVE ARE SELF FOR WHAT WE ARE!! DIFFERENT! WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN DIFFERENT! MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE! FIRST IT WAS THE DAMN FOXS FAULT! AND THEN WE FIND OUT WE WAS THE CHILD OF A HOKAGE AND THE HIER OF 2 CLANS!! WHOOP DE FUCKING DO! WE DONT EVEN WANT THE ATTENTION!! JUST THERE LOVE THERE SUPPORT!!!! YOU WILL LEARN THAT I WAS RIGHT THIS WHOLE TIME AND WHEN YOU DO YOU WILL FINALLY BE THE MAN YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!!"_** as the whole room looked like a sea of flames and the 2nd Naruto in the middle of it all Eyes Ablazed.

As the original got out of his own mindscape and looked towards the horizon the mesh of the elements blending into that beautiful sun in the sky. 'That purple fire, i hate it with all my being the same way it hates me' he thought after one last deep breath he jumped down and dispersed his clones as he made his way to the river.


End file.
